L'art d'aimer
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Inoue Orihime, une étudiante au lycée de Karakura amoureuse de Kurosaki Ichigo. Enfin...Si on veut. Parce qu'elle va devoir endurer une peine de cœur et parce qu'elle va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie de lycéenne. Ses sentiments vont se diriger vers une autre personne qu'elle va rencontrer à son cours de dessin et qui est un des ennemis jurés de Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Saluuut la compagnie ! ^^**

Je reviens en force avec une fanfiction sur de mes mangas favoris, j'ai nommé... "Bleach" ! J'ai eu envie de faire cette fanfiction parce qu'en ce moment je suis en mode guimauve, donc je me sentais d'humeur à sortir un truc bien romantique. Et ça tombe bien, je voulais écrire une school-fic et tout le monde sait que généralement dans ce type de fanfics, on traite de...de... ROMANTISME et d'amour et tout le blabla... Et dans bleach, il y a un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement parce que je les trouve trop mimis, même si dans l'anime leur histoire est vraiment trop triste ! T.T

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont sous la possession de Tite Kubo. L'univers par contre est de moi.

**Pairing:** Inoue/Ulquiorra

* * *

Inoue sortit de son immeuble. Elle tendit son bras et recueillit un flocon blanc dans sa main.

Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux roux surmontés d'un bonnet. Des traits fins se dessinaient sur son visage et un petit nez retroussé se plantait au milieu . Ses grands yeux gris encadrés par de longs cils brillaient d'émerveillement et sa bouche légèrement rosée s'entrouvrit pour laisser sortir la buée de son souffle chaud. Ses jambes galbées étaient couvertes par de grandes chaussettes noires lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Sa taille était moyenne. Ses vêtements d'hiver cachait des formes généreuses et son corps féminin attirait bien des regards. Elle déplia son bras mince le long de son corps, laissant le petit bout de ciel froid fondre dans sa main.

Elle épousseta sa jupe grise et resserra son manteau de la même couleur. Il allait faire froid aujourd'hui. Elle était un peu fatiguée, mais pas pour au temps découragée. On était vendredi et le week-end ne tarderait pas arriver. Elle ajusta son bonnet en laine rose et se mit en route vers son lycée, son sac à la main. Ses pensées l'envahissait peu à peu au fil de ses pas dans la fine couche de neige sur le béton.

Le bruit des voitures et de leurs klaxons, les feux qu'elle traversait au cours de son trajet. Le ciel gris semblait ternir ce monde urbain. Les taxis et les personnes pressées ou d'autres qui l'étaient un peu moins passaient à côté d'elle. Oui, cela faisait parti de son quotidien à elle. Chaque matin de la semaine, elle devait longer les habitations, puis continuer jusqu'au cœur de la ville, peuplée par ses immenses buildings.

Elle rougit quand l'image d'un certain garçon aux cheveux oranges lui traversa l'esprit. Elle le reverrait aujourd'hui et comme toujours, il serait comme un rayon de soleil dans sa journée, brillant et chaleureux. Il égayait son triste train-train habituel.

Tatsuki l'interpella, interrompant sa rêverie. La brune traversa la route sur le passage piéton pour la rejoindre. Inoue la salua et lui sourit. Elles continuèrent le chemin vers leur lycée, tout en parlant.

" Tu as l'air fatiguée, Inoue, lui fit remarquer son amie."

- Oui, mais grâce aux plats que j'ai confectionné à partir de pâte de haricots rouges, je vais pouvoir faire le plein de vitamines ce midi, répliqua la rousse en tirant la langue et en levant le pouce en l'air.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de manger ce genre de cochonneries à longueur de temps, la gronda gentiment Tatsuki, d'ailleurs pour parer au problème j'ai préparé un bentô pour toi !

- Oh, Tatsuki, tu sais que je t'adore !, s'exclama-t-elle avec des cœurs dans les yeux."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle sauta au cou de la brune qui répondit à son étreinte, mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, il fallait l'avouer. Elle retrouvait enfin sa Inoue énergique. Tatsuki connaissait tout d'elle, elle pouvait lire en Inoue comme elle le ferait avec un livre ouvert. Cette belle amitié s'était construite au collège avec une honorable promesse.

Elles arrivèrent à destination : le lycée Karakura Elles pénétrèrent l'enceinte de l'établissement, là où il faisait nettement plus chaud. A l'entrée, elles échangèrent leurs chaussures avec celles contenues dans le casier qui était prévu à cet effet. Gravir les marches des escaliers semblaient tout d'un coup plus ardue en cette fin de semaine. Inoue fit coulisser la porte de leur salle de classe, et avant qu'elle ne put faire un pas, quelqu'un se jeta sur elle. Chizuru se prit un coup de poing avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoique se soit d'indécent sur Inoue.

« N'essaye même pas d'y penser !, lui hurla Tatsuki. »

Inoue s'avança vers la table du fond juxtaposée à la fenêtre après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers Tatsuki qui se querellait avec Chizuru. Comme tout les matins. Les yeux clairs d'Inoue parcouraient la salle à la recherche d'une personne spéciale. Il ne semblait pas être là. Elle se sentait à la fois déçue et soulagée.

Quand elle le voyait, son cœur s'accélérait et battait à tout rompre. Ses joues s'empourpraient et les mots qu'elles lui adressait la plupart du temps étaient balbutiés et maladroits et quand il lui souriait...Il la faisait carrément fondre... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête pour mettre un terme à ses pensées si embarrassantes.

Elle s'installa à sa place et posa son sac. Elle enleva son bonnet et elle le lâcha négligemment sur ses cuisses. Elle décrocha ses fleurs bleues et les tint dans sa bouche. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle coinça sa frange dans ses deux fleurs turquoises. Elle les frôla du bout de ses doigts frêles.

« Onii-san... , chuchota-t-elle mélancoliquement."

Tatsuki l'observait assise à sa place, au premier rang. Les mêmes gestes revenaient à Inoue depuis la mort tragique de son frère. La tristesse l'habitait toujours malgré les plusieurs années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis cet accident.

La porte coulissa de nouveau. Tatsuki aperçut du coin de son œil vif la chevelure orange de Kurosaki Ichigo...Et la tête brune de Kuchiki Rukia, la nouvelle mais surtout la rivale amoureuse de Inoue Orihime. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du jeune homme et Tatsuki ne pouvait rien faire à part pousser la timide Inoue à se déclarer. La brune aux yeux noirs ne pourraient pas protéger la rousse de ce danger qui la guettait comme elle le lui avait promis pendant leurs années collèges. Sa protection n'allait pas jusque là... Non, pas jusqu'à lui éviter une peine de cœur. Elle serra son poing contre sa table et ses yeux attentifs se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Inoue.

Celle-ci avait le regard rivé vers l'horizon, offert par la fenêtre juste à coté, le menton appuyé au creux de la paume de sa main. Normalement, elle ne lâchait pas Kurosaki des yeux mais depuis que Rukia s'était liée d'amitié avec lui, elle n'osait plus. La rivale s'assit à côté d'elle et la salua. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'amour inconsidéré d'Inoue pour Kurosaki.

Inoue détaillait sa voisine de table. Elle était assise, sa jupe grise dévoilait des jambes fines et croisées en-dessous de la table. Son chemisier flottait un peu autour de son corps mince. Un sourire illuminait son doux visage, ses yeux noirs virant au violet à la lumière pétillaient de joie. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts et une mèche lui tombait entre ses deux yeux. Elle communiquait de loin par des petites mimiques avec Kurosaki qui était devant à côté de Tatsuki.

Rukia croisa le regard morne d'Inoue et elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. La rousse ne réagit pas. La brune lui fit un signe de la main pour la tirer de sa rêverie et cela fonctionna. La rousse se redressa dans un élan de surprise et leva les bras en l'air en poussant un « Oooh ! » assez inattendu, tout son corps se jeta en arrière, son dos reposant lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Rukia afficha d'abord un air surpris, puis elle pouffa, sa délicate main devant sa bouche. Inoue, lui offrit en retour une expression un peu gênée, son index grattant nerveusement sa joue.

« Inoue-chan est un peu étrange, s'esclaffa la rivale. »

Cette familiarité avec la jeune fille ne lui ai pas venu naturellement. Inoue l'avait convaincu de l'appeler par son prénom, elle détestait les formes de politesses exagérées. Le -chan était quand à lui venu tout seul par la suite.

Rukia tendit son cou vers la fleur bleue et détailla son bonnet rose sur ses cuisses.

« J'aime bien ton bonnet, il est mignon !, lui dit-elle enfin.

- Oh, il est joli, hein ? C'est Rangiku-san qui me l'a prêté. Elle m'a conseillé de le mettre aujourd'hui parce qu'il allait faire froid, expliqua-t-elle .

- Rangiku-san ?, interrogea Rukia.

- Ah, c'est ma tutrice ! Elle s'occupe de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'envoler de mes propres ailes, déclara-t-elle en mimant avec ses bras, les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau. »

La cloche sonna, mettant fin à leur discussion.

Oui, Rangiku Matsumoto. Celle qui l'avait accueilli après la mort de son frère. Celle qui lui avait donné un toit quand elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Celle encore qui a su trouver les mots pour la réconforter afin d'atténuer sa tristesse. Inoue n'avait plus de famille, mais Rangiku d'une certaine façon avait pris une place dans son cœur comme tel. Elle était devenu la grande sœur que la fleur bleue n'avait jamais eu.

Quelques minutes passèrent amenant avec elles l'ennui que lui provoquait ce cours de Japonais. Ses affaires sorties et son esprit divaguant sur les frénétiques mouvements de son stylo entre son pouce et son index.

« … Et bien sûr, Mademoiselle Orihime se fera une joie de reprendre la lecture du texte, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'attention froide et dure du prof s'était tournée vers Inoue qui cherchait des yeux la ligne où le reste de la classe était arrivée. Elle rougit un peu en relevant la tête, Ichigo la regardait. Sa confusion augmenta d'un cran et un geste un peu gauche fit tomber sa trousse par terre. Elle rougit devant sa bêtise.

« Je suppose que vous êtes trop qualifiée pour suivre mon cours ? Dois-je vous rappeler votre moyenne du trimestre dernier en japonais ?, ironisa-t-il. »

Inoue déglutit à l'entente de cette menace. Malheureusement, Kuchiki Rukia n'avait pas débarquée seule dans ce lycée au début d'année. Son frère, Kuchiki Byakuya, donnait des cours temporairement, soi-disant, à la place de Ukitake qui était malade en permanence. Ah, celui-là, la rousse le regrettait. Mais il fallait l'admettre, son prof de Japonais restait quand même terriblement sexy avec son air mystérieux et froid, ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux et sa peau pâle. Il ne souriait jamais et ne montrait ni affection et ni un attachement particulier pour sa petite sœur. Pour ses fans girls, c'était un cœur de glace prêt à fondre à tout moment, attendant juste la bonne flamme. Enfin, c'était ce que lui avait raconté Unohana-sensei, la douce infirmière du bahut.

« Hitsuya, s'il vous plaît, enchaînez et prouvez-moi que cette classe n'est pas composé que d'incapables. »

Des mots assez durs pour une classe de simples lycéens mortels. Le frère de sa rivale incarnait , pour Inoue, un vrai diable sous une gueule d'ange.

La voix grave d'Hitsugaya résonnait dans la salle silencieuse. Une voix assez grave d'ailleurs...Pour un collégien. Ses yeux turquoises reflétaient en permanence son sérieux, mélangé parfois à de l'agacement. Oui, de l'agacement devant les blagues de mauvais goût sur sa personne et sa petite taille. « Est-ce un crime d'être plus petit, et surtout d'être un surdoué, parmi les singes de cette classe ? » Sa réponse quand Renji avait osé le mettre debout à côté de Chad pour comparer leur différence de taille pourtant flagrante.

Bon cet imbécile de Renji l'avait bien cherché, soit c'est un fait. Mais bon sang ! Un collégien ne devrait pas être aussi associable et rabat-joie. Ses cheveux argentés mettaient bien en valeur son côté mister Freeze, c'était bien le cas de le dire ! Mais Inoue le savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ceci n'était qu'une façade. Oui, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir plus des contacts privilégiés avec le petit génie. C'était son voisin de palier, l'appart' d'en face.

La rousse entendait les mots prononcés par « Mister Freeze » sans les comprendre, elle s'était évadée une fois de plus dans un monde autre que celui de la réalité. Ses yeux se perdaient sur les différents visages de ces camarades de classe. S'attardant plus ou moins longtemps sur des détails futiles. La couleur flamboyante des cheveux de Renji attaché en une queue haute. Cette coiffure lui donnait un air de junkie. Le crayon d'Ishida tombait, et il le ramassa nonchalamment en poussant un soupir et en arrangeant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez du bout de l'index. Keigo semblait parler bruyamment à deux murs humains essayant d'écouter tant bien que mal le cours, Sado et Mizuiro. Kira avait du mal à cacher son fou rire derrière sa longue frange blonde qu'il partageait sans doute avec Hisagi, le punk de service. Oui, c'était ce genre de personnes qui composait sa classe.

Entre le cours de sport éreintant de Soi Fon-sensei et le cours d'Anglais assez tranquille de Shunsui-sensei, la fleur bleue n'a pas vu son vendredi au lycée passer. Elle quitta le lycée seule,Tatsuki étant de corvée aujourd'hui. Inoue s'écarta un instant du chemin pour saluer le gentil concierge du lycée, Iba et offrit une caresse à son compagnon à quatre pattes qu'il surnommait affectueusement Komamura. Sa fourrure marron était soyeuse et douce et sa queue touffue remuait joyeusement en sentant la main de la jeune fille entre ses deux oreilles.

Inoue traversa à nouveau la ville et rejoignit son immeuble. Elle composa le code rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Elle appela l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au 4ème étage et le petit bruit qu'il émit quand il arriva à destination résonnait à travers tout le bâtiment. Inoue fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés et quand elle les trouva, elle les laissa tomber, sans le faire exprès. Elle pesta, elle perdait patiente en cette fin de journée. Elle les ramassa, un peu excédée et ouvrit la porte. Son « tadaima ! » resta sans réponse, comme à son habitude. Elle retira ses chaussures et regarda l'horloge accroché au mur d'en face qui affichait 17h45. Elle accrocha son manteau au meuble prévu à cet effet. Bon, elle l'avait le temps.

La décoration était simple mais esthétique. Les murs du salon étaient peints en beige. Un écran plasma était fixé au mur au-dessus d'une table basse en bois. Le premier canapé gris de trois places faisaient face au mur et un autre de la même couleur venait compléter le tout, placé juste à côté mais en biais. Un tapis et des oreillers rouges offraient une petite touche de couleur à la pièce.

Inoue alla à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, et elle le but rapidement avant de filer dans sa chambre pour enlever son uniforme scolaire pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Une veste en cuir marron recouvrait un col roulé rose et ses jambes étaient habillées d'un short en jean, d'un collant noire et pour finir, elle glissa à ses pieds des petites bottines marrons. Elle se contempla dans le miroir appliquant un peu de mascara sur ses cils afin de les allonger et un peu de gloss pour embellir ses lèvres. Elle fouilla une énième fois dans son cartable pour extirper le bonnet rose et elle le posa sur sa tête. Elle arracha un sac parsemé d'imprimé fleuri et de cuir de son armoire pour y mettre le nécessaire. Un carnet, des crayons, des stylos et son téléphone et d'autres petites choses sans importance. Elle retourna à la cuisine et décrocha le post-it jaune du réfrigérateur, une adresse était marquée dessus. Elle devait s'y rendre pour son premier cours de dessin.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et rappela l'ascenseur. Elle sortit à nouveau dans le froid intense qu'il régnait à l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, elle allait prendre le bus. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Il était 18h10 et son cours commençait à trente. Le bus arriva et elle se rua à l'intérieur pour pouvoir avoir droit à une place assise. Après vingt minutes de trajet, elle arriva devant une maison. Rien n'indiquait qu'on donnait des cours de dessins alors la jeune fille commençait un peu à se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroits. Elle appuya sur la sonnette à côté du portail. Un homme âgé environ d'une trentaine d'années vint à sa rencontre. Il était grand, à la peau pâle avec des cheveux courts et blonds et un sourire énigmatique s'affichait sur son visage. Un bob rayé blanc et vert surmontait son crâne. Il s'appuyait aussi sur une canne malgré son jeune âge apparent.

« Tu dois être Inoue Orihime n'est-ce pas ? »

La rousse acquiesça.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Urahara Kisuke, et je serai ton professeur. , se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main que Inoue s'empressa de serrer. ».

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et elle entra dans un salon, très bien décoré, mais ce n'était décidément pas là que le cours allait se dérouler. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un escalier menant vers l'étage en-dessous. Il descendit les marches, suivit d'Inoue, un peu craintive. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où étaient disposés en demi-cercle cinq chevalets avec leurs tabourets en bois. Le bois recouvrait tout la surface du sol et une immense bibliothèques remplies de livres s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur. Un bureau se positionnait en face des chevalets. La pièce sentait la peinture et la colle et Inoue entendit un vague miaula qui se précisa. Un chat noir aux yeux dorés assis, se léchait la patte.

« Yoruichi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici, le réprimanda le blond. »

Il attrapa la bête par la peau du cou et remonta à l'étage au-dessus.

« Installez-vous, toujours, le temps que je règle cette affaire, conseilla le professeur à Inoue. ».

Il s'éclipsa et Inoue s'exécuta. Elle prit place sur le chevalet situé à l'extrémité du demi-rond. Elle entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui descendait. Un homme, brun aux cheveux à la hauteur de sa mâchoire et des yeux clairs débarqua. Il semblait jeune. Des plumes rouges et jaunes décoraient son visage un peu efféminé. Il s'installa au chevalet à côté de celui d'Inoue.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ayasegawa Yumichika et toi ?, commença l'homme.

Moi... Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime et... Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. »

D'autres personnes arrivèrent par la suite : Momo Hinamori, une collégienne et Isane Kotestsu, une étudiante à l'université. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Urahara revint et se présenta à la petite classe :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Urahara Kisuke et je serai votre nouveau prof de dessin. Heureux de tous vous connaître. Bon passons les formalités... Il manque quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas grave ! On va quand même commencer notre premier sujet. Je vais d'abord regarder comme vous dessiner, comment vous représenter le monde sur du papier...Dessiner moi plusieurs chose que vous appréciez, expliqua-t-il. »

Il leur donna alors à chacun un fusain et un support en carton où était accroché une feuille. Chaque élèves posèrent leur support sur leurs chevalets respectifs et commencèrent à tracer des lignes sur leurs feuilles. Le professeur se leva pour aller à la rencontre de l'élève manquant qui avait enclenché la sonnette. Les apprentis levèrent brusquement la tête pour voir à quoi ressembler le nouveau venu, mais tout le monde ne s'y intéressa pas longtemps, leur activité étant beaucoup plus passionnante qu'un banale élève en retard. Tous ne s'attardèrent pas là dessus ? Tous sauf Inoue Inoue qui grimaça à la vue de celui-ci. C'était une désagréable surprise. Ulquiorra Schiffer, lycéen étudiant au « Hueco Mondo » et appartenant au groupe dangereux des Arrancars, ennemis de Kurosaki Ichigo se tenaient là devant elle et lui lançait un regard glacial.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

Et j'espère surtout que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes parce que je me suis pas vraiment beaucoup relu parce que j'avais la flemme et qu'il était 3 heures du mat' quand je l'ai publié donc soyez indulgents sur ça, s.v.p ! Toute façon, je pense que je corrigerai ce chapitre quand je posterai le deuxième. Au fait, en ce qui concerne le rythme des parutions de mes chapitres, ben, c'est selon mon inspiration en fait... Donc, mon inspiration peut-être trèès capricieuse quand elle veut ! T.T Oui, je sais, je profiterai des vacances pour mettre la suite bientôt ! Vous inquiétez pas ! ;)

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saluut la compagnie !**

Je suis de retour pour ce deuxième chapitre que j'ai écris à moitié pendant mon stage. (On voit la fille sérieuse dans ses études ! ^o^) Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'y ai mis tout mon amour et tout mon savoir-faire dedans !

* * *

Inoue avait beaucoup de chance. Oui, beaucoup trop même. La seule place de libre qui restait, était le chevalet juste en face d'elle. Histoire d'être sûre de pouvoir revoir ce regard effrayant.

Son pied tapait nerveusement par terre, interrompant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. La main qui tenait son fusain tremblait, elle ne s'occupait même plus de ce qu'elle dessinait.

«Eh ben! Le mec d'en face a bien l'air de te faire de l'effet!».

La moquerie de son voisin la déstabilisa. Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'elle était troublée ?

« - Non... Mais, je le connais...enfin...de loin, s'enfonça la lycéenne.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi je le trouve assez mignon dans son genre ! Si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins, j'aurai pu lui demander son numéro, geingna-t-il. »

La jeune fille comprit vite. Alors Ayasegawa-kun était de ce bord là ? Elle n'était pas homophobe, loin de là, mais personne dans son entourage n'avait de telles tendances...Elle avait quelques doutes sur Chizuru, mais... Au final, peut-être les personnes de sa classe lui cachaient des choses ! Elle mènerait sa petite enquête la semaine prochaine. Après tout, les gens pouvaient très bien cacher leur jeu.

Le cours allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Aucun contact visuel n'a été établi avec la cible ennemie d'en face. Le professeur tapa des mains en hurlant un joyeux « Finish ! ». Il passa autour du cercle et examinait chacune des œuvres d'art. Quand le blond observa celle d'Inoue, il put que lâcher un _Créatif_, un peu perplexe.

« J'aime bien la pâte d'haricots donc j'ai dessiné des haricots avec des membres, des yeux et une bouche. J'ai aussi esquissé aussi un robot futuriste qui lance des lasers avec ses yeux et qui a aussi une étrange ressemblance avec moi. Et pour finir, cette personne... Tient une place particulière dans mon cœur donc... ».

Il hochait la tête en en écoutant attentivement les explications d'Inoue.

« Tu as du talent... Un talent quelque peu... étrange et trèèès imaginatif. Ton coup de crayon n'est pas encore très précis, mais cela fait ressortir un côté nostalgique du visage de cette personne. Je l'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Il est un peu plus classique que les deux autres.».

Elle le remercia pour ses compliments. Tout le monde ramassait leurs affaires et leurs créations pour sortir.

« Bon, je vous raccompagne pas vers la sortie, vous savez où c'est ! Goodbye !, salua Urahara. ».

Toute le monde lui répondit par un sourire amusé par son franc parler, sauf Ulquiorra qui continua son chemin, sans un mot pour personne.

« Sympa, le mec..., souffla Ayasegawa. ».

Inoue ne l'aimait pas. Il était la plus associable et insensible personne qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Aucune compassion, en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux à un membre du groupe des «Arrancars ». Il faisait quand même partie du groupe dont Aizen était le chef, l'ordure qui avait essayé à maintes reprises d'escroquer des gens dans le lycée Karakura.

Aizen était mêlé dans des affaires pas très nettes, du simple trafic de stupéfiants jusqu'au port d'armes illégales. Son regard vicieux caché derrière ses lunettes lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle avait dû le croiser une fois et cela suffisait largement.

Elle avait assisté à une bagarre où Aizen avait essayé de vendre ses conneries à Rukia dans une petite ruelle...et même plus si affinités. Si Ichigo n'était pas passé par là à temps, il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de terrible à la brune. De toute façon, si ce n'avait pas été Ichigo qui l'aurai défoncé, ça allait être à Byakuya de s'en charger. Réflexes de grand frère protecteur obligent.

Et depuis le chef des Arrancars et les Arrancars eux-même détestaient Ichigo et sa bande. Et la bande en question incluait Inoue. Mais quand on n'y pense la rousse n'aurai jamais pensé trouver Ulquiorra dans ce genre de cours. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce mec était un congélo humain et le dessin consistait à retranscrire ses sentiments, ses émotions, sur une feuille.

Peut-être que pour lui c'est une passion secrète ? Ce serai romanesque ! Tellement que la fleur bleue sautillait sur place avec un air un peu nias peint sur le visage... Dans le bus.

« Orihime-senpai est très énergique, même en fin de journée, déclara un peu dépassée Hinamori.

- Appelle-moi Inoue et pour être franche, je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui., répondit-elle. »

- Et tu descends bientôt ?, questionna la plus jeune.

- Hum, au prochain, je crois, hésita la rousse en regardant l'extérieur par la fenêtre du bus en face d'elle.

- Tout comme moi !, s'égosilla la brunette. ».

Elles descendirent du bus et se dirent au revoir, sans même s'en rendre compte, elles allaient dans la même direction. Elles rirent aux éclats de leurs bêtises et continuèrent leur conversation.

« Sinon, tu habites dans le coin ? Parce que si oui, ça ferai quand même un peu bizarre que je ne te rencontre jamais dans le quartier..., réfléchit la rousse.

- Non, je viens juste voir un ancien ami, acheva son interlocutrice. ».

Elles bavardaient tout en se rendant devant l'immeuble d'Inoue.

« Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié de regarder l'adresse !, se lamenta Hinamori. ».

Elle sortit un petit morceau de papier de la poche de son jean et le montra à Inoue qui se dévoua pour lui indiquer le chemin à prendre.

« - En fait, c'est...Ben tu y es ! Enfin devant l'immeuble de l'appartement, on peut dire que ton ami n'habite vraiment pas très loin de chez moi ! Attend, laisse moi voir le numéro de l'appartement...12... Hitsugaya-kun, tu es une amie à lui ?! Moi je suis sa voisine de palier et sa camarade de classe, qu'elle coïncidence !, lui raconta-t-elle.

- Le monde est si petit !, commenta la collégienne. »

La rousse composa une nouvelle fois le code d'entrée de son immeuble. Et monta à l'étage, confinée dans l'ascenseur avec Hinamori. Elles étaient faites pour s'entendre, elles parlaient depuis dix minutes à peine, et c'est comme-ci elles se connaissaient depuis des années ! Inoue se sentait à l'aise avec la petite. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon et ses deux grands yeux gris ne reflétaient qu'une profonde sympathie pour Inoue. Elle portait un jean, des converses noires, une veste en cuir noire et une chemise à carreaux vertes et à manches longues en dessous.

Inoue n'avait pas la patiente nécessaire pour chercher à nouveau ses clés et préféra donc la manière facile, et toqua à la porte. A cette heure-ci une des deux, devait être sûrement arrivée.

Hinamori fit de même sur la porte d'en face. Les deux s'ouvrirent simultanément. Inoue se fit accueillir par Haineko et Hinamori par Hyorimaru. Et tout d'en coup, Hinamori et Inoue eurent la même impression : celle de faire le décor. La pièce qui servait de palier n'était ni très grande et ni très éclairée, donc, les yeux étaient directement attirés par la lumière de l'appartement d'en face. Haineko croisa instantanément les yeux bleus et profonds de Hyorumaru. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux s'échangeait un dialogue silencieux, se dévorant du regard l'un l'autre, le temps s'était tout d'un coup suspendu laissant au couple le loisir de se contempler mutuellement. Haineko rougit et se fut elle, la première qui détourna son regard. Les deux s'éclaircirent la gorge et s'intéressèrent aux objets temporairement décoratifs qui fixaient leurs pieds et qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire. Ce genre de scène, ça faisait vraiment trop cliché !

« - Entre Hinamori/Inoue., prononcèrent les deux, un peu perdus. ».

Inoue s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer tout les deux poliment et entra à son domicile. Elle enleva ses chaussures et soupirant en sachant d'avance ce dont quoi aller parler Haineko. Elle s'assit dans l'un des canapés du salon et admira le travail d'artiste de Hyorimaru. Haineko, son coude reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé et sa tête renversée dans la paume de sa main. Elle bavait presque. Il n'y avait que le voisin au cheveux longs qui arrivait à la mettre dans un état pareil. Ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide et sa bouche pulpeuse littéralement grande ouverte.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et de la vapeur d'eau en sortit. Matsumoto en peignoir avec une serviette de bains entourant ses cheveux, placée au-dessus de sa tête avec des chaussons à ses pieds. Celle-ci traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger pour revenir au salon, son téléphone à la main. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Inoue, pianota quelques instants sur son gadget électronique et le reposa sur la table basse. Elle prit un air blasé devant la tête d'ahuri que tirait sa nièce, Haineko.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour ce soir ?, demanda Matsumoto.

- Hitsugaya Hyorimaru..., répondit instinctivement l'amoureuse.

- Non, je parle, du dîner de ce soir, Haineko... »

Celle-ci rougit violemment, elle venait de comprendre l'ampleur de la sottise qu'elle avait dite. Elle poussa un petit cri d'embarras avant d'enfoncer profondément sa tête dans un des coussins rouges. Inoue pensait parfois que Haineko avait une maladie du cerveau et qu'elle était sévèrement atteinte par ça. D'où ses réactions folles... Matsumoto se râcla bruyamment la gorge.

« Je vais poser cette question à une autre personne plus qualifiée pour y répondre. Inoue, que veux-tu manger ce soir ? »

La rousse pesa le pour et le contre, et se décida finalement. Elle avait beaucoup trop manger ce midi entre le bentô de Tatsuki et son plat à base de pâte de haricots rouges. Et elle opta donc pour une salade. Personne ne protestait, de toute façon Haineko était un peu trop HS pour le faire. Matsumoto se retira dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et ensuite, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer ce qu'avait demandé Inoue. C'était presque tout le temps l'aînée qui faisait la cuisine, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, les deux autres étant alors obligées de débarrasser et de vider le lave-vaisselle après le repas. Elle sifflota gaiement tout en tranchant les légumes.

« Il me plaîîît !, ronronna Haineko. »

La rousse en avait marre. Elle préférait encore quand sa coloc' était en état de léthargie. Le temps que la rousse aille prendre une douche, Haineko avait repris ses esprits. Elle s'étalait de toute sa longueur sur le canapé, ses deux jambes longues en l'air et se balançant dans un mouvement régulier. Ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat et la forme de sa petite bouche était comparable à celle d'un cœur. Sa nuisette rose mettait en valeur ses atouts féminins. Elle se retourna sur le dos et tendit le bras. Elle admirait sa jolie manucure et elle la montra à Inoue.

« - Tu aimes ? Parce que moi j'adore !, minauda-t-elle. »

L'adolescente hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Elle arrivait à peine à entendre le son de la télé avec toutes les jérémiades de l'autre.

« - Tu crois qu'il m'aime, Inoue ? ».

Et c'était repartie pour un tour. Peut-être qu'en répondant une fois pour toutes à ses stupides questions, la fleur bleue aura la paix.

« - Mais bien sûr qu'il t'aime !, s'indigna Inoue, Même les yeux bandés, j'arriverai à le voir alors pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement l'inviter quelque part pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître !

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Normalement, c'est lui qui devrait prendre des initiatives !, protesta la femmes aux yeux verts. ».

La rousse leva les yeux aux ciel. Ah oui, Haineko et sa fameuse fierté déplacée. Qu'est-ce que c'était vieux jeu de penser ça ! On se croirait au Moyen-âge ! Valait mieux la laissait parler toute seule, les réponses ça engendraient des mots que Haineko gémissait comme une petite fille. Et c'était la dernière chose que Inoue avait envie d'entendre.

« A table !, appela Matsumoto. ».

Enfin, la torture allait prendre fin, même si Inoue n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle s'installa à table et attendit que Haineko finisse de la mettre. Celle-ci apporta finalement le bol de salade. Les trois filles s'assirent et commencèrent à parler de leurs journées respectives.

« - Et c'est comme ça que Kuchiki-sensei m'humilia devant toute la classe !, s'exclama la lycéenne.

- Attends, Inoue ! Apprécie bien ta vie de lycéenne remplit de lycéens tout mignons et tout gentils !, lâcha tristement l'aînée aux yeux clairs.

- Ouais, elle a raison sur ce point là ! Je peux te dire qu'au travail les mecs, se sont de vrais prédateurs, des croqueurs de femme, moi je dis ! Ils sont attirés que par leur physique !, approuva Haineko. ».

Haineko et Matsumoto travaillaient toutes les deux au même endroit. Matsumoto était la secrétaire du dirigeant de l'entreprise « Seireitei » et Haineko était une simple employée de bureau. Matsumoto avait un bon poste malgré son côté assez flegmatique. Son travail restait quand même plus qu'acceptable. Ses cheveux roux, mais plus volumineux que ceux d'Inoue, lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos. Ses traits du visage étaient prononcés et ceux-ci la rendait plus mature physiquement que Inoue et Haineko. Ses yeux clairs en amande étaient cernés par des traits de fatigue. Un petit grain de beauté surplombait ses lèvres charnues. Elle était grande et avait certainement une taille adéquate pour devenir mannequin. Elle possédait une poitrine généreuse, encore plus que celle d'Inoue, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un corps mince et sculpté.

Inoue posa ses couverts au centre de son assiette vide et pose sa main sur son ventre, repue. Elle quitta la table en prétextant une grosse fatigue. En fait, elle voulait juste admirer son dessin de tout à l'heure qu'elle a rangé dans sa chambre. Elle l'attrapa sur son bureau, renversant au passage quelques stylos, et elle s'affala lourdement sur le lit. Elle se mit sur le ventre et s'appuya sur ses deux coudes, en tenant le précieux papier dans ses mains. Elle caressa le visage dessiné et le pressa tout contre son cœur.

"Kurosaki-kun..., murmura-t-elle."

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt pour un samedi matin. Elle poussa les couvertures qui pesaient sur elle et frissonna: le froid ne l'avait pas épargnait hier soir. Elle se leva brusquement, ces pieds nus frémirent au contact du sol glacé. Elle croisa ses bras en-dessous de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un peu le ventre. Elle avança péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine où elle regarda l'horloge murale qui affichait 9h00. Elle émit un petit gémissement. Elle s'était levée tôt alors qu'elle était toute seule et qu'elle n'avait surtout rien à faire. Elle prit son petit déjeuner, un peu embrumée et alla se rafraîchir les idées dans la salle de bains. Elle y sortit transformée et en pleine forme. Elle réfléchit un instant sur son emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui et décida de sortir pour acheter à manger. Elle se revêtit d'une robe fleuri, verte et jaune, d'une paire de collants noire en laines et des ses bottines de la veille. Elle enfila prestement un manteau, ne sachant si il était à lui ou à Haineko. Elle sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. Elle parcourait quelques rues à la recherche d'une boulangerie proche et trouva son bonheur quelques mètre plus loin. Elle admirait la vitrine remplit de bonnes choses et se décida à rentrer.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, les bras chargés de paquets colorés et se contorsionna pour appuyer sur le bouton qui menait à l'étage numéro quatre. Elle s'échappa de l'étroite pièce en métal en vitesse, mais quelque chose obstruait le passage. Les yeux gris de la rousse s'habituèrent à l'obscurité de la pièce et distingua le haut d'un crâne, où séjournait un chignon entouré par un ruban bleu. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Hinamori assise par terre, la tête dans les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine et encerclés par ses bras. Elle était prise par de petits tressaillements, accompagnés par des sanglots étouffés. Une valise noire, lui appartenant certainement, traînait à côté d'elle. Et quand la lumière de de l'ascenseur éclaira momentanément la pièce, elle releva la son visage qui était baigné de larmes. Elle redoubla de pleurs en regardant le visage compatissant d'Inoue.

Inoue déposa les tasses de thé sur la table. Hinamori regarda la sienne. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle était complétement déboussolée. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main la larme qui menaçait de tomber au coin de son œil, rougi par les gouttes salées. La rousse prit son récipient dans ses mains et souffla sur le petit nuage chaud qui flottait au-dessus.

"Je suis partie de chez moi...", bredouilla la collégienne.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je ne t'oblige pas à le raconter., compatit la rousse.

- Je...Tu es tellement gentille Inoue... J'aurai préféré une soeur comme toi qu'un frère comme lui..., se lamenta le brunette, Il m'a chassé de la maison. Nos parents sont morts et...Je ne sais pas où aller. Donc je suis venue ici pour parler avec Toshiro, et je n'osais pas frapper à sa porte...C'est ridicule d'en venir jusque là...".

- Ton frère ne sait pas ce qu'il perd !, clama la fleur bleue, Allons-voir Hitsugaya ! Je suis sûre qu'il sera plus apte à écouter tes problèmes que moi !".

Et avant même qu'elle puisse protester, Inoue lui attrapa le bras et saisit sa valise au passage. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée d'un coup, fit quelques pas dans le palier et poussa Hinamori devant la porte de son voisin. Elle l'encourageait. Hinamori ne put que sourire et leva son poing tremblant au niveau de son visage et donna quelques coups timides. Des bruits de pas transpercèrent le silence. La porte s'ouvrit et un mince filet de lumière glissa lentement sur les deux visages des jeunes filles. Hitsugaya se tenait là dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hinamori poussa un petit cri. Elle se jeta sur l'albinos et enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt de son pyjama pour essayer tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes. Le surdoué, exaspéré, répondit maladroitement à son câlin. Inoue se retira à pas feutrés, mais Hitsugaya lui lança un regard qui implorait de l'aide. Elle soupira.

Les trois adolescents n'osaient pas briser le silence pesant. Ils regardaient un peu partout, espérant ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Inoue étala ses doigts sur la table en face, se leva brusquement et s'attaqua courageusement à la corde sensible:

"Et si tu nous racontais un peu ton problème, Hinamori !?".

Hitsugaya lui reprocha sa franchise un peu crue de son regard glacé.

"Mon frère m'a jeté dehors pour une raison inconnue. Nous étions très proche avant... Avant la mort... de nos parents. Il a trop changé, je ne le reconnais plus !", s'effondra-t-elle.

"- Et comment s'appelle ton frère, histoire que j'aille lui dire deux mots ?, s'égosilla la rousse.".

Hinamori hésita un instant.

"- Aizen...Sosuke Aizen."

Inoue tilta. Aïe.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**

J'hésitais un peu à propos de la fin. Je voulais y insérer un autre rebondissement mais je me suis dit que celui là suffirait amplement. Je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup-là et j'avance à un rythme assez soutenue. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le couple principale de mon histoire, il va être bientôt sur le devant de la scène. Lentement, mais sûrement. U.U

**Usagi. Onee-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluut à tous !**

****Oui, vous l'aurez deviné, Usagi reviens pour un nouveau chapitre sur sa fanfiction sur bleach ! Il m'a pris plus de temps que le précédent, mais ce n'est pas dramatique ! L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là, posté et corrigé par les soins de Aliheart974. (que je remercie d'ailleurs)

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

_Aizen._

Ce prénom résonnait dans la tête d'Inoue depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Mais comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? Un monstre pareil avec un soeur qui ressemblait à un ange tellement elle était pure et innocente. La rousse affichait une mine déconcertée et tourna ses yeux clairs vers Hitsugaya. Son jeune visage n'arborait même pas une once d'étonnement. Le savait-il déjà ? Il expira bruyamment. Hinamori baissait la tête, honteuse. Elle savait très bien toute les choses affreuses que faisait son frère. La culpabilité l'envahissait cruellement, et elle interrogea Inoue:

"Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ?".

La rousse hocha faiblement la tête. Elle croisa les yeux tristes et sombres de la collégienne. Celle-ci savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse à question. En fait, c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Elle avait observé la curieuse réaction de la fleur bleue à l'entente du prénom de son frère. Il s'en prenait aussi aux lycéens ? Hinamori leva le menton en l'air et fixa le plafond blanc, un peu perdue. Elle ne reverrait jamais plus son frère. Il ne restait plus qu'une crapule qui l'avait trahie, sans éprouver de remords.

Hitsugaya posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie. Son sourire forcée trahissait son inquiétude et son désir de l'aider.

"J'aurai bien voulu t'accueillir chez moi, mais... Il n'y a pas assez de place...", tenta Inoue.

- Elle pourra rester ici...Enfin, si elle le souhaite..., intervint l'albinos, un peu gênée par sa proposition.".

Hinamori se redressa et elle leur adressa un sourire de remerciement. Ils ne la jugeaient pas. Au contraire, ils lui offraient une confiance aveugle.

Inoue décida qu'il était tant pour elle de les laisser tranquilles. Hitsugaya la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lui supplia de garder tout ça pour elle. Elle comprenait et était tout à fait d'accord de garder ça pour elle. Son interlocuteur commença à se détendre, il savait que pour ce genre de choses délicates, Inoue pourrait faire preuve de discrétion et de subtilité. Si par malheur, les personnes de la classe était mise au courant sur l'identité de la nouvelle colocataire du surdoué, tout ce joyeux petit monde allait débarquer chez lui pour demander à Hinamori tout ce qu'elle savait sur Aizen. Histoire de lui faire mordre la poussière pour se venger de ses coups tordus.

Inoue rentra chez elle, assez déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sauta sur son lit encore toute habillée et le meuble grinça sous le poids de l'impact. Un jour, elle le casserait celui-là. Son téléphone vibra, et elle releva la tête de son oreiller et le ré-enfouit aussitôt. Quoi encore ? Le petit objet électronique continua de vibrer malgré les grognements de la rousse. Elle se leva et elle le prit pour fixer le nom qui apparaissait sur l'écran lumineux. _Kuchiki_ _Rukia_. Ça devait peut-être important, sa camarade de classe ne l'appelait que rarement et que pour des occasions particulières.

Elle appuya sur la touche verte et approcha l'objet de son oreille.

« Moshimoshi ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Mmmh... A quelle heure ? »

« Qui sera là ? »

« Okay, je serai de la partie, comptez sur moi ! »

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo allait venir aussi. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle passa sa main sur les plis de sa robe afin de les défaire. Elle glissa son regard vers son reflet. Elle avait l'air satisfaite.

« Allez, aujourd'hui... Je me déclare ! ».

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix forte et déterminée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, attrapa son sac et ses clés. Elle s'attarda devant la porte d'entrée. Sa main hésitante entourait la poignée. Elle quitta enfin l'appartement.

Elle entra dans le café et une petite cloche tinta. Le petit restaurant était chaleureux et accueillant. Elle aperçut une touffe chatoyante et se dirigea vers sa table.

« Ohayo, Renji-kun !, salua-t-elle joyeusement. »

Le concerné enleva la paille de son gobelet de sa bouche pour lui répondre calmement.

« Ohayo, Ichigo et Rukia !

- Oyaho !

- B'jour... ».

Quelque chose tracassait Ichigo, la rousse en était sûre. Il ne lui paraissaient pas comme d'habitude. Elle s'installa à côté de Renji en face de son bien-aimé, un peu angoissée. Elle fit signe à un serveur et elle lui dicta sa commande. Ichigo tournait sa paille dans son gobelet, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Rukia lui glissait des regards furtifs et complices, comme pour le rassurer. Inoue faisait mine de ne rien voir, mais cet échange muet la dérangeait quelque peu.

« Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre que tu m'appelles pour m'inviter à sortir, Rukia. Tu sors si peu..., lança la jeune fille aux yeux gris.

- Nii-san m'a donné sa permission pour une fois, avoua la brune.

- Je te plains un peu parfois, Rukia..., rigola la rousse.

- Il devrait te laisser sortir un peu plus souvent, bougonna Ichigo.

- Moi, si j'étais Rukia, je ne m'opposerais pas de cette façon à Kuchiki-sensei., corrigea Abarai.

- Tu le connais ?, demanda, un peu étonnée, Inoue.

- Oui, enfin... On était dans la même école de Kendo. Il était tellement fort, ça me fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser, frémit le tatoué.

- Toute façon, t'as peur de tout Renji donc..., se moqua Ichigo.

- Répètes un coup pour voir ! ».

Renji et Ichigo se jaugeaient du regard. Abarai leva son poing au niveau de son menton en signe de provocation. La veine sur le front d'Ichigo apparut. Rukia et Inoue pouffèrent, et les deux lycéens les regardèrent. Ces filles, elles étaient un peu étranges parfois ! Inoue s'arrêta de rire quand elle vit son regard attendri, presque amoureux. Mais ce regard n'était adressé qu'à rousse toussa un peu. Elle mit sa main, flottant dans la manche de sa veste trop lâche, devant sa bouche pour cacher son embarras naissant. Ses yeux gris étaient attentifs et relevaient chacun des petits gestes discrets que s'échangeaient Rukia et Ichigo.

Le petit groupe longeait la rive du fleuve, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils tournèrent le visage vers le soleil couchant. Inoue plissa ses grands yeux clairs et se laissa retomber en arrière dans la pelouse glacée. Les autres firent pareil. Ichigo se racla bruyamment la gorge, et quand il eut l'attention de tout le monde, il prit la parole avec un air solennel.

«En fait si Rukia et moi... On vous a invités, c'est parce qu'on à quelque chose d'assez important à dire. Enfin, comme vous êtes des amis de confiance, je... Raah, j'y arrive vraiment pas Rukia !

- Si tu n'y arrives pas comment moi je pourrai, baka !, s'exclama-t-elle, rougissante.

- Pour tout dire, reprit-il, on est ensemble. ».

Il prit la main de Rukia dans la sienne comme pour illustrer ses propos. Celle-ci serra la main masculine dans la sienne. Le soleil couchant illuminait les deux visages gênés du couple. Ils s'étaient débarrassé d'un poids en confiant cela à des amis proches.

"- Oooh, ben... Je ne sais pas quoi dire !En tout cas, je peux te dire que Kuchiki-sensei va pas te rater, Ichigo !, intervint Renji, Sinon vous comptez le dire au reste de la classe ou... ?

- Oui, on va bientôt l'avouer à tout le monde, mais on voulait que vous soyez les premiers à le savoir, répondit Rukia.

- Ah, je vois... »

L'attention des trois lycéens s'était portée sur la rousse et sa voix chevrotante. Elle se releva lentement, un peu étourdi. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, sa vue se brouillait. Elle titubait un peu. Elle leur tourna le dos et elle murmura quelques mots. Ce chuchotement permit à Ichigo et à Rukia de comprendre les vrais sentiments de la jeune fille aux barrettes.

« Inoue-chan... ».

A l'entente de cette voix féminine devenue presque insupportable, Inoue avança, marcha de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir. Fuir était la seule solution qui se présentait à elle. La tristesse l'aveuglait. Elle ne voyait plus où elle allait. Elle se trouvait si bête d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait une chance face à la brunette.

Le vent froid lui fouettait le visage, baigné de gouttes salées.

Oui, la rousse ne se sentait plus à la hauteur, ses sentiments la dégoûtaient. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté à le faire, elle ne s'était finalement jamais déclaré à Ichigo. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Quelqu'un a pris cette place dans le cœur du jeune homme et ce n'était malheureusement pas elle. Ses jambes redoublèrent d'effort et son souffle hachuré par les sanglots et son subite effort lui déchirait les poumons. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus fort. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle bousculait les passants un à un sur le trottoir. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras au milieu de sa course folle. Une voiture passa à toute vitesse devant son nez.

« Tu ne devrais pas traverser, le feu est rouge pour les piétons. », déclara posément une voix grave.

Ses yeux humides s'agrandirent d'ébahissement et se dirigèrent vers l'inconnu. Ses iris gris rencontrèrent des pupilles fendus. Elle détailla ensuite la main à la peau pâle encore agrippée fermement à son bras qu'elle secoua fortement. Il la lâcha mollement. La personne aux cheveux bleus qui l'accompagnait, ricana.

« - Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour moi, tu devrais plutôt surveiller les actes de ton abominables chef ! ».

Inoue avait hurlé sa phrase au beau milieu de la rue, sans se soucier des passants qui la dévisageaient. Mais la rousse s'en contrefichait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Elle remit à courir , mais cette fois vers son chez-elle.

Inoue se morfondait sur son sort, dans son lit depuis à peu près une semaine. Elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir. Matsumoto et Haineko s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elles avaient écouté, sans rien dire, la peine de cœur d'Inoue. Les deux femmes savaient que dans ce genre de situation, il fallait la laisser seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie un peu sa peine.

Une plaie béante et invisible saignait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle en voulait à Ichigo, à Rukia et au monde entier pour ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait aussi terriblement honte d'avoir exposer ses sentiments dans cette situation inappropriée pour. Même si sa phrase n'avait aucun sens, les personnes présentes avaient su comprendre le message caché à l'intérieur. La fleur bleue enleva ses barrettes et les posa sur sa table de chevet.

_« Ha, ha... Les espoirs d'une fille amoureuse ont été brisé d'une manière la plus cruelle qui soit... »._

Oui, ce sont les mots exacts qu'elle avait employé avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Elle se remémora sa brève rencontre avec un certain brun. Ulquiorra... Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouvé à faire, c'était de lui avoir reproché son acte. Mais c'était soit ça ou soit se jeter dans ses bras pour fondre en larmes. Oui, elle en avait eu l'envie. L'envie de partager à cette statue de glace humaine sa peine de cœur. L'envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son écharpe aussi verte que ses yeux. Elle devrait aller s'excuser auprès de lui, qui n'avait rien fait à part l'empêcher de mourir bêtement.

Elle prit son téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et appuya sur une touche quelconque. L'écran afficha 17h30. On était vendredi, le jour de son cours de dessin. L'occasion se présentait à elle pour réparer une de ses erreurs, et elle ne la manquerai pas. Elle se prépara et envoya un message à Haineko pour la prévenir de sa sortie. La jeune femme était partie chez l'esthéticienne pour se préparer comme il se doit pour son rendez-vous avec Hyorimaru.

Inoue resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. L'air frais lui taquinait le nez. C'était la première fois de la semaine qu'elle sortait. La neige avait fondu. Le soleil brillait de ses timides rayons et transperçaient le mur de nuages gris qui se dressait devant lui.

L'angoisse montait. Une boule pesait dans le ventre de la rousse. Le paysage défilait rapidement dans ce bus à moitié rempli. Elle couina en repensant au regard dur et indifférent d'Ulquiorra. Oui, elle allait faire des excuses à un mec qu'elle avait engueulé et qui lui faisait affreusement peur.

Il s'arrêta et Inoue manqua de très près une chute quand elle descendit de l'engin. Elle tourna la tête de tout les côtés pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu la scène. Elle croisa le regard d'Ulquiorra, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'atelier. Il souriait presque en voyant Inoue qui essayait de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle galopa, morte de honte, jusqu'à l'atelier. Le brun secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, amusé par la confusion de la jeune fille.

Le professeur donnait ses consignes et Inoue écoutait distraitement, assise à la même place que la semaine dernière en face d'Ulquiorra. Il fixait le professeur et était carrément suspendu à ses lèvres. Il devait être très passionné par le dessin. Inoue, elle ne s'était inscrite que pour se détendre un peu.

«...Donc, vous allez vous essayer aux portraits. Je sais, je vous en demande beaucoup, surtout pour un deuxième cours, mais... Il faut être audacieux parfois dans la vie ! Pour le modèle... Hum... Voyons voir... ».

Le professeur balaya sa petite classe de ses yeux perçants.

« Schiffer, tu vas te mettre avec Inoue. Ayasegawa avec Kotetsu et Momo...Avec moi, tiens ! ».

Schiffer ? Inoue ne put que murmurer un « Oh mon dieu. » Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus allait se produire : une confrontation. Seuls face à leur destin qui n'était pas très rose, soit dire en passant. Elle poussa un soupir, découragée. En ce moment, la chance n'était vraiment pas avec elle. Elle préféra détourner son attention vers le professeur blond avant que Ulquiorra ne la surprenne en train de le fixer. Urahara étalait toute une ribambelle de feutres, de crayons, de fusains, de pinceaux, ect... sur son bureau. Le chat noir de la dernière fois grimpa habilement sur le meuble en bois.

« Ah Non ! Pas maintenant Yoruichi ! ».

Le félin feula et une voix forte et féminine se fit entendre depuis l'étage d'au-dessus.

« Kisuke ! Ne donne pas mon nom à n'importe quelle bestiole ! ».

Le concerné s'esclaffa et il reprit tranquillement son cours.

« Bref !Sur mon bureau, vous trouverez le bonheur d'un artiste. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour dessiner se trouve ici. Interdiction d'utiliser des couleurs pour le moment ! On fera ça en tant voulu ! ».

La main blanche d'Uquiorra saisit une toile et un fusain et il fit un signe à Inoue. Celle-ci tressaillit. Elle serra son poing. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle prit son tabouret et s'assit en face du chevalet d'Ulquiorra. Dés qu'elle prit place, il commença à commencer des lignes et des courbes sur la surface blanche. Inoue hésita un instant et prit timidement la paroles, les yeux baissés.

« Je..Tu veux que je me mettes...dans une position..euh..en par-...ticulier ?

- Non, tu es bien comme ça.

Elle sursauta un peu surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment alors pourquoi autant de réaction pour une simple phrase? Elle tremblait un peu et jouait tantôt avec ses cheveux, tantôt avec son écharpe. Elle parcourait la salle des yeux, tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter de poser ses iris clairs dans la direction d'Ulquiorra. Elle bougeait tellement que l'apprenti artiste en face d'elle posa son fusain sur le rebord de son chevaler, visiblement agacé.

" Suis-je aussi effrayant que cela ?

- Hein ?! Non... Mais...Je...Enfin, je ne sais pas... ."

Ulquiorra n'y fit pas plus attention et reprit son dessin, elle avait arrêter de bouger. Elle gardait la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague.

« Relève un peu ton visage. »

Elle obéit docilement à l'ordre du dessinateur. La peur laissait la place à la curiosité. La rousse mourrait d'envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait-elle sur la toile du brun. Le professeur mit fin à la torture en tapant dans ses mains pour signifier la fin de son cours. Ulquiorra se leva et mit son œuvre en-dessous de son bras. Inoue ne pouvait pas voir son portrait. Il le posa discrètement sur le bureau et de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir le résultat finale. Elle soupira un peu déçue. Il était le dernier à sortir et Inoue l'attendait à l'entrée. Elle se retourna en entendant ses pas. Il semblait un peu étonné et elle lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé.

Elle replaça une mèche gênante derrière son oreille pour la énième fois. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, sans rien se dire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par ce silence pesant et il paraissait même l'apprécier. Son allure solitaire n'était peut-être pas qu'une apparence.

« Je suis désolée et merci... pour la dernière fois, chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

- Mmh... , grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Je ne savais vraiment plus ce que je faisait et...

- Je ne demande pas de te justifier, la coupa-t-il froidement.

- Aah..., poussa-t-elle, soulagée. »

Ils étaient arrivés à un carrefour fréquenté. Beaucoup de monde se pressait sur les trottoirs et les passages piétons et les voitures roulaient et s'arrêtaient selon la couleur des feux. Ulquiorra ne traversait pas dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle l'attrapa prestement la manche de son manteau brun avant qu'il mette un pied sur la chaussée. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

« Pour m'excuser, j'aimerai beaucoup...t'inviter quelque part pour manger.

Elle regretta aussitôt et appréhendait sa réponse.

- Pourquoi pas ? , lui répondit-il naturellement. »

Ils s'échangèrent alors leur numéro.

« - Je t'enverrai un message pour fixer la date et le lieu du rendez-vous ! ».

Le sang de la rousse se glaça instantanément à l'entente du dernier mot qu'elle avait utiliser dans sa phrase. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés vers elle. Peut-être avait-elle gaffé? Elle se mordit doucement la langue en pensant que celle-là, elle devrait la tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu donné une explication ou quelque chose du genre. Il lui la salua en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle le regardait mettre ses écouteurs et s'éloigner de plus en plus. Le mot « rendez-vous » n'avait pas l'air de plus le déranger que ça. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup rassurée et elle prit une autre direction en fredonnant un air joyeux. Elle sautillait presque, elle allait peut-être se faire un ami ! Et même plus si affinités... Elle rougit violemment, mais à quoi elle pensait, bon sang ! Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues pour se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec lui et encore en tomber amoureuse. Il était un membre de la bande à Aizen. Elle faisait juste ça par obligation morale. Oui, juste pour ça et pas pour autre chose...

Une touffe orange avait suivit la scène de loin. Il tourna les talons.

« A quoi tu joues...Orihime ?, souffla la voix masculine. »

* * *

**Alors, votre avis ? **

Je suis en vacances, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir 3000 choses pendant mes quelques semaines (beaucoup trop courtes à mon avis =S) et c'est pour ça que j'y ai passé beaucoup plus de temps ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ENFIN !**

C'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis leeente comme c'est pas permis. Bon l'essentiel, c'est qu'il soit là, écrit, corrigé et posté ! Galère avec Aliheart974 pour le corriger et surtout l'envoyer !Les boîtes mails deviennent presque aussi flemmardes et chiantes que moi.

Sinon, à part ça, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ulquiorra saupoudrait les petits copeaux colorés au-dessus de la surface. Il regardait s'activer ses poissons-anges dans leur aquarium. Leurs nageoires s'ondulaient au rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide de leurs petits corps. Ils s'affairaient à béqueter les minuscules morceaux de nourriture flottant à la surface. Leurs yeux globuleux fixaient le brun qui détaillait les reflets argentés des écailles grisâtres tachetées ou rayées de noir des petites créatures aquatiques.

Le brun releva son corps penché et s'arracha de sa minutieuse contemplation quotidienne. Il se retourna et resta planté là, les yeux posés sur le petit objet vibrant sur la table basse de son salon. Il s'avança et attrapa l'objet pour le tapoter nonchalamment de ses doigts pâles. Un message. Plus précisément de Inoue Orihime. Elle lui avait envoyé l'adresse de ce stupide...rencard. Ce mot le dégoûtait. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à ça au cours de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de futilités, et de toute façon, la plupart des filles qu'il rencontrait étaient carrément effrayées par lui. Et être un des membres les plus actifs dans la fameuse bande des Arrancars n'améliorait pas sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine. Une petite-amie ce ne serait qu'une source de problèmes en plus dans sa pitoyable existence.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'offre d'Inoue ? Parce que ce foutu Grimmjow lui avait conseillé d'être plus aimable. « Surtout avec les nanas » avait-t-il rajouté. Alors Ulquiorra avait suivi son conseil pour une fois, il n'avait rien à perdre sur ce coup là, sinon sa dignité. Celle-là, il l'avait perdue depuis bien longtemps... Une heure après, il avait pu mettre en pratique sa bonne résolution en sauvant Inoue d'une mort violente. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu en échange, c'était des larmes mal contenues et une engueulade en public. Néanmoins elle s'était excusée et elle lui paierai même à manger donc il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il posa son portable au même endroit que tout à l'heure et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit sur une chaise et commença à travailler sur un dessin déjà entamé. Son crayon glissait et s'attardait quelques fois pour accentuer quelques traits. Le cours de dessin ne lui avait pas suffi. Comme d'habitude. En plus, ce satané modèle femelle n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter dans tout les sens pour une raison quelconque, et elle l'empêchait de se concentrer et de dessiner correctement. Il posa son crayon et ferma les yeux qui lui faisaient mal. Bon, il allait devoir les mettre. Il les détestait et pourtant elles lui étaient parfois indispensables. Personne ne l'avait vu avec et personne ne connaissait leurs existences.

Oui, Ulquiorra Schiffer portait des lunettes à ses heures perdues. Très perdues même. Le brun poussa la fine monture au sommet de l'arrête de son nez. Elles étaient rectangulaires et leurs bouts étaient arrondis. Leur hauteur ne dépassait pas les paupières alourdies de fatigue du ténébreux. Les branches étaient vertes anis.

Il redressa son dos voûté et soupira. Il leva ses pupilles sur sa frange sombre et gênante et il lui souffla bêtement dessus. Elle retomba presque immédiatement sur ses yeux verts. Sa frange faisait encore des siennes. Il balaya son bureau des yeux. Des pochettes remplies à rabord, des boulettes de papiers, des stylos usés et des résidus de gomme jonchaient le meuble en bois. Oui, Ulquiorra Schiffer était désordonné.

Il scruta la montagne de matériel entassé sur son bureau et prit une barrette jaune décorée par des petites fleurs roses traînant par là. Il la tint dans sa bouche et releva le brin de cheveux rebelle d'une main et il le coinça avec la mignonne petite chose fleurie offerte par Lilynette pour son précédent anniversaire. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça. En fait, il était presque certain qu'elle avait fait ça pour se moquer de lui, surtout après avoir entendu Stark pouffait derrière la petite quand elle la lui avait tendue. Le brun s'en fichait éperdument, à la fin, il avait eu raison de la garder, elle lui était maintenant utile. Parce que, oui, Ulquiorra Schiffer porte une barrette jaune avec des motifs fleuries roses quand sa frange le gênait.

Il coinça son crayon entre sa bouche et son nez. Quand on y réfléchissait vraiment, personne ne connaissait Ulquiorra. Même sa bande, même Aizen-sama. A leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un homme froid et sans cœur qui exécutait les ordres sans tenir compte des pertes qu'ils pourraient engendrer. La vie n'était pas un cadeau aux yeux verts du brun, elle était une épreuve, et il fallait soit se soumettre ou soit dominer. Dans son cas, c'était les deux. Il obéissait docilement à Aizen et l'accompagnait presque dans toutes ses abominations. C'est pour cela que le lycéen était impliqué dans beaucoup d'affaires de meurtres, de vols et d'escroquerie. La police n'avait jamais rien pu prouver. Son chef savait bien masquer les preuves. Le reste de la population humaine...Il s'en fichait éperdument. Hommes, femmes, enfants...Il pouvait les éliminer froidement avec son desert eagle chrome, son arme de prédilection. Si Aizen le lui ordonnait, il lui obéirait sans poser de questions inutiles.

Il était orphelin et ne voulait pas connaître ses parents biologiques. Aizen l'avait recueilli et prit sous son aile. Point barre. Il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Ce que les gens appelaient amis, se résumait pour lui aux autres arrancars. Et des ennemis, ça, il en avait...Mais il avait déjà prit l'habitude de se faire plus détester qu'aimer. Aimer, Amour... Que de choses inutiles pour lui, tout simplement vide de sens. Il n'aimait personne. Même pas Aizen. Il ne détestait personne. Même pas Kurosaki Ichigo. Celui-ci par contre, il ne raterai pas une occasion de faire la peau au brun depuis ce petit incident sans grande importance aux yeux verts.

_Flash-back_

Aizen avait comme à son habitude coincé une pauvre petite lycéenne pour pouvoir lui vendre les dernières marchandises de son stock. La brune, d'abord l'ignora. La drogue et les armes ne pouvaient en aucun cas intéressée un membre de la célèbre famille Kuchiki. Mais, Aizen ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait de l'argent à dépenser et ça, le malfaiteur comptait bien en tirer profit.

Il la plaqua contre un mur et lui bloqua les poignets. Elle essaya une des nombreuses prises que lui avait enseigné son frère avec ses jambes encore libres, mais il fut plus rapide et lui tordit les bras derrière son dos. Le visage de la brune se cogna contre la paroi sale et dure du morceau de béton. Elle gémit de douleur.

« - Je sais qui tu es, petite Kuchiki. Mais sache que ton statut ne t'aidera pas ici, au contraire. Alors si tu ne coopère pas avec la manière douce, tu le feras sûrement à la manière forte... ».

Il lui mordilla le haut de son oreille et elle frissonna. Ce contact la dégoûtait au plus au point. Elle ferma les yeux et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être plus forte. Mais avant qu'une de ses larmes coulant sur ses joues ne s'écrase sur le sol. Un coup de pied vola en direction de son agresseur. Celui-ci la lâcha brusquement et se décala pour éviter l'attaque d'une facilité déroutante. Il se releva pour connaître le visage de son adversaire surprise.

Des sourcils froncés, des yeux éclatants de fureur, et des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur orange vif unique. Son uniforme trahissait son jeune âge, il devait être un camarade de Rukia. Aizen le jaugea du regard, et il regarda les personnes qui l'encadraient. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et roux aux yeux clairs et un autre lycéen tatoué et aux cheveux écarlates.

« Ichigo !, hurla Rukia en se ruant dans les bras du concerné ».

Elle cacha sa tête au creux de son torse pour masquer son expression apeuré et ses gouttes salées. Elle le serrait contre elle. Il posa timidement sa main rassurante sur le haut du crâne de la pauvre victime et lui soufflait quelques bribes de phrases réconfortantes. La rousse à côté, tilta en observant la scène touchante.

« - Vous voulez quoi à Rukia ?, cracha le tatoué

- Rien de bien méchant, elle dramatise, c'est tout.., ironisa Aizen.

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui se foutent de ma gueule et encore moins ceux qui s'en prennent à mes amis, prononça Ichigo d'une voix menaçante

- Que de nobles paroles gaspillées pour des futilités !, s'esclaffa le malfrat. ».

Ichigo s'écarta doucement de Rukia pour se précipiter sur l'agresseur. Un coup sourd et bruyant retentit alors et une balle de plomb frôla la tête du lycéen. Sa colère tomba et il se pétrifia.

« - Ulquiorra, tu rentres dans la partie aussi tôt ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant, déclara Aizen.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et une voix calme et grave se détacha d'elle.

- Excusez-moi Aizen-sama, mais je voulais vous éviter les tâches ennuyeuses.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de tâches ennuyeuses, espèce de... , ».

Un coup de feu retentit une deuxième fois, interrompant les paroles de Renji. La balle termina sa brève course aux pieds d'Inoue. Celle-ci poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Elle était un peu sonnée. L'arme reluisait même dans la pénombre, elle s'était pointée vers Rukia.

« Si votre vie coûte si peu à vos yeux, je commencerai par ôter celles de vos amis..., menaça-t-il toujours aussi calme. »

Aizen sourit et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de se tempérer un peu. Il baissa son bras, voyant que l'animosité des lycéens d'en face, c'était calmée. Il rangea son arme à l'intérieur de son manteau et, il se retira sans un mot de plus. Aizen leur adressa un «au revoir » assez enjoué, il suivit son subordonné pour arriver à sa hauteur et il déposa une main sur son épaule. Ce geste, devenu presque quotidien, transmettait une certaine reconnaissance envers la loyauté d'Ulquiorra.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Si l'adolescent aux cheveux oranges croisait à nouveau la route du ténébreux et le gênait, le brun n'hésiterait pas à l'éliminer...

« Alors, tu vas nous dire comment il s'appelle ?, questionna subitement Matsumoto. ».

Inoue faillit s'étouffer. Matsumoto ne devrait pas dire des trucs pareilles surtout si Inoue avait la bouche pleine. La jeune fille prit une grande gorgée d'eau et reposa son verre sur la table. Elle glissa son regard vers son aîné qui était carrément suspendue à ses lèvres avec ses yeux clairs ronds comme des billes.

« -De qui est-ce que tu parles ?, lui répondit innocemment la benjamine.

- Ben, de celui qui te fait sourire bien bêtement depuis tout à l'heure...

- De celui qui te fait perdre l'appétit..., continua Haineko en enroulant ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette.

- De celui qui te fait rêver depuis tout à l'heure..., reprit Matsumoto.

- Mais non, vous vous trompez !, nia Inoue, c'est juste que j'ai invité un...une connaissance à manger et...

- Et il se pourrait bien que cette connaissance ne te laisse pas indifférente !, reprit Haineko et Matsumoto en chœur. »

Inoue ne put que rire aux éclats face à l'insistance des deux femmes. Haineko et sa tante s'échangèrent un regard complice, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu ce rire cristallin. Après le repas, elle regarda un film en compagnie des deux autres colocataires et se retira ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son téléphone pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux messages. Elle en trouva un de la part d'Ulquiorra qui confirmait sa présence au rendez-vous de demain midi. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sorti. Il fallait dire que sa dernière sortie avec ses amis... ne s'étaient pas très bien passée.

Elle se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là. Elle se frottait les yeux et bailla au corneille. Elle s'arracha à contre cœur de son petit lit douillet. Elle traversait le couloir mollement et entra dans la cuisine. La rousse se servit un bol de céréales avec du lait. Elle regarda l'horloge murale qui affichait 8H10. Elle se leva pour laver sa vaisselle et jeter son paquet de corn flakes vide. Il fallait qu'elle s'en rachète. Elle allait le jeter négligemment dans la poubelle comme d'habitude mais quelque chose retint son attention. La poubelle était pleine à rabord. Elle comprenait bien que l'emploi du temps d'Haineko et de Matsumoto était chargé, qu'elles étaient des femmes actives et tout ce qui s'en suivait... Mais elles auraient pu faire un effort de vider la poubelle en descendant.

La jeune fille soupira. C'était là, un de leurs nombreux défauts.

« Bande de flemmardes..., souffla-t-elle, lassée. »

Elle prit le sachet nauséabond et le ferma. Elle sortit de l'appartement pour ce débarrasser de ça dans la plus grande poubelle dehors. Elle ne risquait pas de croiser quelqu'un un d'aussi bon matin surtout si c'était celui d'un samedi. Elle enfila une paire de chaussons et descendit en toute hâte, elle jeta le paquet à ordure et remonta comme-ci de rien n'était. Tout aurait été parfait, si elle n'aurait pas croisé Hitsugaya sur le palier. Elle le salua et il lui répondit, un peu gêné par la tenue un peu trop décontractée d'Inoue. Elle referma la porte de l'appartement en soupirant une énième fois. C'est vrai que cette nuisette rose était jolie, mais la rousse n'avait jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui qu'elle était aussi courte et aussi décolletée. Tant qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dedans. Quoique la dentelle noire sur l'encolure et dans le bas lui piquait un peu la nuit. Une fois rentrée bien au chaud chez elle, elle se jeta sur le canapé pour regarder la télé.

La fleur bleue se décida à aller se préparer un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait prit soin de choisir sa tenue la veille pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Un chemisier turquoise à manches longues et un short un jean. Sa paire de collant beige en laine, ses boots en daim marrons et son blouson en cuire marron lui tiendra bien chaud. Elle ajoutera un bonnet beige si nécessaire.

Ulquiorra regarda son téléphone puis le nom affichait sur la pancarte. Cela correspondait bel et bien. Un restaurant de sushi qui, soit dit en passant, avait l'air assez classe. Le Seireitei ? Bizarre comme nom pour un restaurant. Mais avant qu'il ne pousse la porte vitrée quelqu'un lui tapota le dos. Il vérifia qui était-ce et ne fut pas étonné quand il vit que c'était Inoue. Elle était un peu essoufflée, elle avait dû courir. Ulquiorra lui fit un bref signe de la main, plus parlant que des mots à son goût et la rousse lui répondit par un sourire timide. Le brun poussa la porte, talonnée par Inoue et ils essuyèrent leurs pieds sur le petit tapis rouge prévu à cet effet.

« Yo, Inoue ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ».

Une main écarta un des pans noirs suspendus au-dessus du bar qui surplombait son plan de travail.

« Kaien ! Je suis contente de te revoir, lui répondit joyeusement Inoue. »

- Pas autant que moi en tout cas, rigola une voix forte. »

- Kukaku !, s'égosilla la rousse, Allez viens là toi !, lui ordonna gentillement la brunette en ouvrant ses bras. »

La rousse ne se fit pas prier et serra son amie. Elles se séparèrent après quelques secondes.

« - Tu n'as du tout changer, tant mieux Kukaku !, se réjouit Inoue.

- Toi, non plus d'ailleurs, ma petite !, poursuivit la brune.

- Ah, j'allais presque oublier ! Je suis aujourd'hui accompagné d'Ulquiorra !, ».

La fleur bleue se décala et Ulquiorra avança d'un pas et il marmonna un « enchanté » un peu grognon.

« - Alors, Ulquiorra, ça c'est le cuisinier, Kaien Shiba et c'est le frère de Kukaku qui est la propriétaire des lieux.

- Un cuisinier qui ne travaille pas d'ailleurs, s'emporta Kukaku

- Je … Je m'y met tout de suite, glapit celui-ci. »

Kaien remplaça sa veine gonflée et son poing serré par son rire franc et sonore.

« Bon alors, je vous trouve une table ?, proposa l'hôte. ».

Elle les mena alors vers une des nombreuses pièces du restaurant. Chaque pièce était étroite et ne comprenait qu'une table en bois sombre et verni et des coussins rouges pour s'asseoir dessus. Les murs étaient de la même matière que la table et ils étaient décorés par des tableaux divers, allant du cerisier en fleurs de la geisha tenant une ombrelle. Les petites chambres n'avaient qu'un seul accès : une embrasure qui étaient fermés par les longs pans noirs et elle était encadré par une jolie corde accrochée au mur. Les deux prirent place. Kukaku s'éclipsa et revint avec les cartes du restaurant en main. Elle s'en alla après les leur avoir donné.

Inoue feuilletait le menu et lançait des regards furtifs à Ulquiorra, assit en face d'elle, pour essayer de déceler sur son visage une quelconque expression.

Elle déposa les baguettes en bois sur la table, repue. La rousse laissa retomber sa main sur son ventre plein et soupira d'aise. Au cours du repas, elle avait tellement parlé qu'au bout d'un moment, le brun était obligé de répondre à ces questions pour interrompre son flot de paroles incessant. Elle avait appris quelques trucs sur ce mystérieux garçon : il était orphelin, lycéen au « Hueco Mondo » et qu'il avait une passion pour le dessin depuis qu'il était tout petit. Inoue avait presque aperçu une petite étincelle dans ses yeux quand il lui avait parler de son hobby.

Ils sortirent du restaurant après que la rousse ait payé l'addition. Elle continuait à lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui coupa subitement la parole. Rukia et Ichigo qui se tenaient la main et marchaient vers elle. Le ténébreux ne fit pas attention à son silence et continua de marcher, les mains dans les poches. Les iris clairs d'Inoue croisa les yeux écarquillés d'Ichigo. La rousse baissa la tête et restait en retrait derrière Ulquiorra. Elle lui emboîtait le pas et visiblement, il ne voulait pas changer de trottoir, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer la présence d'Ichigo. Quand la fleur bleue frôla l'épaule d'Ichigo, celui-ci lui attrapa fermement le bras. Elle se retourna et une expression implorante s'afficha sur son visage. Ulquiorra qui s'était stoppé quelques pas plus loin, observa la scène, neutre comme à son habitude. Rukia assistait à ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : une confrontation.

« Tu me fais mal, Kurosaki-kun..., supplia-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ?, lui demanda-t-il sévèrement. »

Ses mots se mourraient dans sa gorge nouée. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? La rousse voulait juste oublier cette douleur qui la tourmentait depuis une semaine. Elle essayait de passer du bon temps, même si ce n'était qu'avec un pseudo-ami.

« Tu en trouveras d'autres. » « Ce n'est qu'un mec dans le tas, il y aura sûrement mieux ailleurs » « Tu l'oublieras avec le temps et la force des choses... ». Toutes ces phrases réconfortantes remontaient à son cerveau. Ces mots étaient tout simplement insupportables et inutiles. Elle l'aimait et la fleur bleue ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre et subir l'acharnement du destin contre elle. Son cœur saignait et Ichigo ne faisait qu'empirer les choses en appuyant avec toujours plus de force sur cette blessure. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à l'image du sang qui s'échappait de cette plaie béante.

« Lâche-moi, je t'en prie..., sanglota-t-elle.

- Pas tant que je te saurai avec ce monstre, déclara-t-il. »

Il ignorait ses supplications.

« Le monstre », quand à lui, tourna la tête à cette pitoyable scène et regarda distraitement le ciel nuageux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir son arme à feu et éliminer le déchet aux cheveux oranges dans une rue aussi fréquentée. Il l'agaçait et ça aurait été quand même une bonne chose de faite, qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui ou plus tard, ça ne changeait rien.

« Il est dangereux Inoue, il pourrait te blesser et même pire..., continua Ichigo.

- Le pire se trouve juste devant moi et me tient le bras... Tu me fais mal, répéta Inoue. »

Il lâcha son bras, un peu abasourdi par la phrase blessante de la rousse. Elle se retourna vivement, et il n'avait pu qu'apercevoir que quelques gouttelettes qui cascadaient sur son visage, rougi par l'émotion. Elle se dégagea sèchement, avança et attrapa la main d'Ulquiorra au passage. Elle narguait ouvertement Ichigo. Ses fines jambes tremblaient, elle marchait et Ulquiorra la suivait quelque peu dépassé par les événement qu'il n'avait pas dédaigné suivre. La rousse tenait toujours sa main, slalomant à l'aveuglette au milieu des passants .

« Étrangement chaude pour celle d'un monstre..., chuchota-t-elle ».

* * *

**Alors ?**

Bizarrement pour la scène d'Ulquiorra, je me suis largement inspirée de... moi ! Oui parce que je dessine aussi, et en fait la scène que j'ai décrite avec Ulquiorra, pour moi elle est assez quotidienne. J'ai voulu donner un truc un peu plus personnel dans ce que j'écris, genre si je me faisait un clin d'oeil. oui, je sais, se faire un clin d'oeil à soi-même, ça relève du forever alone, mais bon !) Je n'ai pas rencontré de difficultés particulières avec ce chapitre. (comme avec tout les autres d'ailleurs) Mais il m'a prit plus de temps parce que j'avais fait une petite pause et que j'avais profité des vacances pour écrire une autre petite histoire. (pour les curieux, c'est celle sur Durarara!)

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans vos reviews si encourageantes !

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! **

Je reviens avec mon 5e chapitre, je suis si émue T.T ! Et oui, la moitié d'une dizaine, ça se fête ! Comme toujours, environ 3000 mots par chapitre sur la pairing Ulquiorra/Inoue.

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^

* * *

Ulquiorra et Inoue avaient atterri dans un parc, guidés tous les deux par les pas confus de la rousse. Les nuages gris et lourds dissimulaient le soleil. La silhouette maigre des arbres dénudés se profilaient et une brise glacée soufflait. Les lampadaires encore éteints à cette heure-ci, décoraient le petit chemin qui traversait l'espace vert. La vitesse de la rousse s'était considérablement ralentie, elle semblait à bout de souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils étaient seuls et silencieux. Les sanglots d'Inoue redoublèrent. Ulquiorra soupira, et regarda sa main. Elle avait quand même une poigne de fer, il ne sentait presque plus la sienne. Le regard perçant du brun détaillait la longue chevelure de la jeune fille, balayée par une légère bourrasque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent comme ça, Inoue devant Ulquiorra, séparés par leurs mains liés maladroitement. Elle se retourna et plongea ses deux perles grises dans les yeux émeraudes du brun, elle lui lâcha progressivement la main. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait du brun, elle sentait à peine une petite pointe d'agacement. Les larmes de la fleur bleues s'étaient stoppées. Peut-être avait-elle encore tout gâché. L'arrancar rompit l'échange silencieux, en laissant promener ses yeux ailleurs. Mais à peine avait-il tourné la tête et reculé que la rousse se jeta à son cou. Elle enfouit son visage dans le manteau du brun et déversait une énième fois, un torrent de larmes. Elle étouffait ses petits cris en blottissant sa tête contre Ulquiorra et la fleur bleue lui donnait de faible coups sur le torse de ses poings fermés. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps et se mura une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Les dernières gouttes roulaient sur ses joues. La rousse entoura Ulquiorra avec ses bras et le serra contre elle. Ulquiorra se contentait de rester immobile devant le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Franchement, si il avait su que ça allait se passer comme ça, il aurai décliné l'offre de la rousse. Quand elle l'enlaça, les sages paroles de Grimmjow lui revint en tête. «Plus aimable, sois plus aimable Ulquiorra». Et bizarrement, il s'exécuta et répondit à l'étreinte de Inoue. Le brun encercla le corps élancé qui frémit à ce contact. La rousse releva le menton, un peu surprise, cherchant une explication à ce comportement des plus étranges. Les yeux fuyards d'Ulquiorra ne l'aidant pas plus que ça, elle reposa sa tête contre le torse du brun. Elle écoutait attentivement la respiration régulière et apaisante et, elle respirait son odeur discrète et envoûtante.

Il l'entendit renifler bruyamment. Hum, élégant. Un semblant de sourire releva les commissures de sa bouche, mais disparut presque aussitôt.

«Ça suffit. Lâche-moi., ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement. »

Elle obéit, et sourit un peu tristement. Non, mais oh ! Inoue le traitait comme une vulgaire peluche , il fallait bien qu'il retrouve sa fierté quelque part là dedans. Elle voulut se dégager, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle pouffa, elle tenait sa petite vengeance.

« - Aller, à ton tour caïd, lâche moi !, déclara-t-elle en prenant une voix grave comme pour imiter Ulquiorra. »

Le brun s'était rendu compte qu'il serrait toujours Inoue contre lui. Il repoussa doucement Inoue, un peu contrarié de s'être fait humilié. Comprenez le, ce genre d'échange physique, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment un rayon . Mais quand même, il demandait à Inoue de le lâcher et lui, il n'était même pas capable de le faire sans qu'on ne le lui rappelle comme avec un vulgaire et capricieux gamin.

La fleur bleue éclata de rire, puis le regarda malicieusement La fierté... Tu parles !

Elle rêvait de liberté à travers la vitre transparente. Ses yeux parcouraient le dehors, allant du portail de son lycée jusqu'à un horizon lointain, peuplé de bâtiments hauts et gros. Cet océan urbain s'étendait à perte de vue. La rude saison de l'hiver dissimulait le soleil et ses rayons ardents par d'épais nuages cotonneux. Le froid semblait englober la ville, s'accaparant les couleurs pour les remplacer par des teintes plus ternes. Son regard s'attarda sur le petit parc. Elle apercevait les arbres déshabillés et couverts par la neige.. Ce petit endroit au cœur de la ville qui, depuis pas plus tard que le week-end dernier, avait pris une signification particulière. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Son teint opalin, s'alliant parfaitement avec l'atmosphère glacée de la saison. Ses cheveux noirs jais se nuançaient avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses deux orbes vertes et envoûtantes, fendues par deux pupilles noires comme de l'encre. Son visage conservait en permanence son masque d'impassibilité et sa voix grave, posé, qui ne se faisait entendre que quand elle insistait. Sa carrure n'était pas très imposante faisant de pair avec son corps svelte. Elle avait pu souligné ce détail sur son physique malgré ses multiples couches de vêtements chauds. Elle ne cernait pas très bien son caractère fermé et impénétrable. Un charme sombre et mystique l'entourait et certaines questions restaient sans réponses pour elle.

La sonnerie fit redescendre Inoue sur Terre. Adieu au flot de pensées qui l'envahissait et l'apaisait. Bonjour à la honte et la gêne qui ne la quittait pas depuis ce matin. Plus que quelques heures et la rousse serait libre. Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne. Qu'elle évite les regards désolés de Rukia et ceux un peu moins indulgents d'Ichigo. Oui, Inoue les évitait. Elle fuyait encore et toujours, la seule option qui lui épargnait bien des histoires. Même si Kurosaki n'était pas du même avis, lui qui essayait de lui parler, malgré ses fuites incessantes. Elle était semblable à un faon égaré et lui, était rabaissé au rôle du cruel chasseur.

La rousse était restée à sa place, cherchant son bentô dans son sac. C'était le moment propice. Elle était seule, et il en profita pour se faufiler afin s'asseoir à côté de la fleur bleue. Une main ferme attrapa le col de sa chemise.

« - Où compte-tu aller Kurosaki Ichigo ?, questionna Tatsuki. »

Il soupira. Encore raté. La porte se referma derrière eux. Tatsuki vérifia que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Il ne fallait pas que toute la classe soit au courant de toutes ces petites histoires, elle avait dont attiré Ichigo en-dehors de la salle de cours. La meilleure amie de la rousse relâcha le bout de tissu froissé et l'avertit.

« Ne tente rien. Laisse-la tranquille. La dernière personne à qui elle voudrait parler, c'est toi. Alors je te conseille de ravaler tes conseils, Ichigo. Inoue n'est pas une petite fille. Elle a le même âge que toi, garde-ça bien en tête. Si ce n'est pas de bonne fréquentation, elle s'en rendra compte d'elle-même. Et ce n'est pas un pauvre aveugle qui va lui ouvrir les yeux. »

Le petit discours de Tatsuki le laissa sans voix. Alors, la brune était au courant ? Et elle laissait faire ça ? Elle savait pourtant quel genre de personne était Ulquiorra. La meilleure amie d'Inoue se retira. Elle, aussi, était préoccupée.

Flash-back

Elle ramenait les devoirs tous les soirs à Inoue, pendant la semaine où la rousse s'était absentée. Tous les soirs, Tatsuki frappait à la porte et tous les soirs, ce sourire triste, qu'elle observait quand la porte s'ouvrait, lui lacérait le cœur. Inoue l'invitait à rentrer et la brune se contentait de lui expliquer les cours vus le jour-même. Elle jetait quelques regards inquiets vers la mine fatiguée et les yeux cernés d'Inoue. Elle ne riait plus. Elle ne semblait plus capable d'être heureuse. Et Tatsuki partait ensuite, tout simplement. Elle ne cherchait pas plus loin, n'essayait pas de poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Inoue mettrait certainement des mots sur sa peine, mais sûrement pas tout de suite. Cette scène se répéta tout le long de la semaine.

Sauf le vendredi. La brune avait reçu un message. Inoue la prévenait qu'elle allait à son cours de dessin et qu'elle ne rentrait que tard le soir. Et Tatsuki reçut quelques heures plus tard, un autre message lui demandant de ne pas venir demain, car la rousse était occupée. Et elle la revit donc dimanche toute fraîche et pimpante. Cette joyeuse expression quand la rousse lui ouvrit la porte lui mit du baume au cœur. Et Inoue lui expliqua. Du début jusqu'à la fin. De tous ses sentiments et tous ses états d'âmes pendant toute cette semaine.

Tatsuki serra la main d'Inoue dans la sienne quand elle sentit que les larmes venaient aux yeux de la fleur bleue. Elle contait sa mésaventure avec sa désastreuse déclaration à Ichigo. La rousse eut un petit rire coupable quand elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ulquiorra. Une rencontre qui lui avait sauvé la vie d'ailleurs. Tatsuki fronça les sourcils quand elle apprit qu'Inoue avait invité Ulquiorra le samedi. Mais la brune s'attrista devant sa malchance de tomber au même moment sur Rukia et Ichigo. La meilleure amie s'attendrit quand la rousse lui parla du câlin improvisé au parc, les joues roses. Mais Tatsuki restait quand même perplexe, Ulquiorra avait quand même déjà menacé de tirer sur Inoue ! La rousse semblait avoir oublier ce détail, elle pardonnait si facilement. Les yeux gris pétillaient quand Inoue parlait du brun. Donc la brune oublia les défauts du ténébreux, et ne pensait à l'instant qu'au réconfort qu'il avait apporté indirectement à la fleur bleue.

Fin du Flash-back

Tatsuki porta ses baguettes à sa bouche, et mâcha pensivement sa nourriture. Peut-être qu'elle commettait une erreur en plaçant une once de confiance en ce malfrat. Et le reste, la brune le plaçait en Inoue. Celle-ci lui sourit et laissa glisser son dos le long de la chaise en déclarant que son ventre allait exploser.

Les cours de l'après-midi étaient tout simplement ennuyeux. Et comme par magie, son esprit quitta son corps pour s'envoler vers le monde de la rêverie. Rien ne l'en empêcherait, même pas le prof qui tremblait comme une feuille quand le jeune homme le fixait. Son visage renversé contre la paume de sa main, accoudée elle-même à sa table. Ses pensées voguaient, voyageant d'idées en idées. Il fixa ses feuilles vierges et fouilla dans sa trousse. Il sortit son crayon et esquissa ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il surprit l'œil indiscret de sa voisine de table se posant sur son papier, et il l'avertit du regard. Elle comprit le message et replongea immédiatement la tête dans ses cahiers à elle. On ne plaisantait pas avec la vie privée du brun. Il se remit à dessiner comme-ci de rien n'était. Un visage fin, des longs cheveux, des grands yeux encadrés par de longs cils, un sourire presque omniprésent comme les deux barrettes bleus attachées sur ses cheveux. L'inspiration le possédait et contrôlait sa main agile. Ses yeux suivaient à peine le mouvement précis de sa mine et son cerveau n'interprétait pas encore ce qu'elle essayait de représenter. Il posa enfin son outil et admira son travail. Il fixa son œuvre et la jaugea pendant quelques instants. Il attrapa le papier et le réduit à l'état de simple boulette. Après réflexion, Il attrapa le morceau de papier et le fourra dans le fond de sons sac.

Un bout de feuille mal déchiré atterrit sur sa table. Il n'adressa ni un regard, ni un mot de remerciement à la voisine qu'il l'avait fait passé à ses risques et périls. Il observa toutes les têtes occupées à écrire ou attentives qui composaient sa classe. Toutes ? Grimmjow se balançait innocemment sur sa chaise, puis se retourna en s'accoudant sur la table derrière lui. L'élève, un certainTesla, qui étudiait tranquillement avant d'être dérangé par le bras robuste de l'arrancar devant lui, ne protesta pas. Il avait bien trop peur des réactions violentes et sanglantes de Grimmjow. Celui-ci croisa le regard indifférent d'Ulquiorra et il ricana, dévoilant des canines pointues comme celle d'un fauve. Personne ne fit attention à ce rire sadique, à part Ulquiorra. Le brun ignorait la cause de son hilarité, et son attention se porta sur le petit mot sur sa table. Vu le regard que lui avait lancé Grimmjow, ça devait être lui l'émetteur de ce message. Et vu son rire suspect, cela ne devait pas être un quelconque verset d'une bible sainte. Le ténébreux déplia paresseusement le petit mot.

« Alors à ce qui paraît, tu joue les dragueurs ? Je vois que mes conseils portent leurs fruits.»

Il relit plusieurs fois le message. Il serra son poing autour du minuscule morceau de feuille. Le brun ferma les yeux ses paupières et les rouvrit plusieurs secondes après. Le brun était d'humeur massacrante, et il pouvait à peine supporter les sous-entendus de son camarade. Franchement, juste parce qu'il se permet de sortir une fois avec une fille (cela n'arrive que tout les 16 ans environ) et tout le monde lui sautait dessus.

Excédé, Ulquiorra se leva. Le professeur s'arrêta d'écrire sur le tableau et se retourna pour repérer le fauteur de troubles. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Ulquiorra debout, rangeant ses affaires pour s'en aller .Le ténébreux s'en fichait éperdument, il avait juste envie de quitter ce cours mortel pour rentrer chez lui et reprendre ses esprits. Le ténébreux enroula son écharpe verte autour de son cou et rejeta son manteau et son sac par- dessus son épaule. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais quand il arriva au seuil de la porte, le professeur le menaça afin de le raisonner et le persuader de suivre son cours jusqu'à la fin :

« Schiffer... Je vous prierez de regagner votre place. Sinon, je serai contraint d'appeler vos parents... »

Ulquiorra se stoppa net, il était de dos à toute la classe et au professeur, sa main accrochée à la poignée.

« Priez toujours si vous le voulez sensei, mais... Je n'ai pas de parents alors..., répliqua Ulquiorra dans un murmure. »

Et il s'en alla, sans rien ajouter de plus. Grimmjow sourit, amusé. C'est vrai qu'Ulquiorra n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifié « d'élève modèle », mais il ne s'était encore jamais emporté de la sorte. Par contre, Grimmjow était un rebelle. A 200 (pourcent). Il bailla et passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus. Il se releva, et s'étira. Il craqua sa nuque et se baissa pour prendre son sac et son blouson en cuir, et s'en aller. Cette fois là, le professeur n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le rebelle quitta la salle et jeta un regard dédaigneux à son sensei.

Une fois dehors, il enfila son manteau et poussa le portail de son minable lycée. Le brun regrettait déjà ses actes irréfléchis, les railleries de Grimmjow pleuvraient sur lui pendant au moins les 6 mois à venir. Mais le ténébreux ne pensait déjà plus aux conséquences, et il se contentait d'apprécier l'air frais et la liberté qui s'était soudain offerts à lui. L'arrancar se délectait de ce précieux moment de solitude qu'il aimait tant. Ses moments pourtant n'étaient pas si rares que ça, il vivait seul dans son petit appartement. Il mangeait le plus souvent seul au lycée. Il passait ses pauses, seul. L'unique compagnie qu'il pouvait accepter sans rechigner, était celle de ses silencieux poissons-anges. Les sentiments, les contacts et les relations ne semblaient guère l'attirer. Et pourtant des émotions, il en avait ressenti beaucoup trop pour un week-end, et il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Flash-back

« - Alors comme ça, on joue les bourreaux des cœurs, Ulquiorra ?, questionna Aizen. ».

Si Ulquiorra aurait été une personne normal, il aurait recraché sa gorgée de thé chaude sur Stark qui somnolait dans le canapé juste en face de lui. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il écarquilla brièvement ses yeux et les referma presque aussitôt en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Le ténébreux avala difficilement la gorgée brûlante de thé que lui avait poliment proposé son supérieur. Son maître, parfois, semblait un peu trop profiter de lui et il se permettait même de l'embêter quand il se sentait d'humeur taquine.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir, Aizen-sama.

Longs cheveux roux, les yeux clairs, ce qu'il faut là où il faut franchement, si je te savais comme ça !, siffla Aizen, faussement admiratif.

Vous vous méprenez, renchérit Ulquiorra.

Et pourtant votre câlin m'a semblé être si mignon... ».

Et joignant la parole au geste, le chef pointa une télécommande face à un écran plat et appuya sur le bouton « power ». L'écran noir afficha alors une vidéo amatrice, prise sûrement à la va vite. La caméra filmait un buisson couvert de neige. Un rire grave se fit entendre, Ulquiorra identifia instantanément la voix qui lui était familière. Le plan changea et le ténébreux reconnut l'endroit : le parc. On distinguait clairement son visage impassible et celui d'Inoue baigné de larmes, malgré les tremblements qui secouaient les images. La rousse lui tenait la main, et le brun la fixait. Elle se jeta sur lui dans un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres. Et la vidéo s'arrêta pile au moment où le ténébreux répondit à l'étreinte.

Toute la bande était complète dans l'antre des arrancars. Et tous regardaient Ulquiorra , sans un bruit. Puis la seconde suivante, tout ce joyeux petit monde mis à part Barran et Harribel, explosa de rire. Stark et Lylinette étaient carrément au bord de l'étouffement.

«Et pourquoi pleurait-elle ?, s'enquit Harribel.

Il l'a peut-être mit en cloque, qui sait !, intervint Yammy. ».

Le rire de Grimmjow redoubla à l'entente de la blague de mauvais goût. L'indiscrétion qui n'était pourtant pas dans la nature d'Harribel menait Ulquiorra au bord d'une falaise, et la remarque très subtile de Yammy l'y précipitait carrément. Un jour, Ulquiorra se vengerait de Zommari, le cameraman improvisé. Toujours les yeux là où il faut pas, pourquoi il ne se les mettrait pas dans... *_Respirer, se calmer Tout ceci n'est qu'une comédie et il ne faut pas que tu rentres dans leur stupide jeu, Ulquiorra. * _

« Je vous préviens, c'est moi le parrain !, se marra Szayel Aporro ».

Ulquiorra était vraiment consterné par la bêtise dont pouvait parfois faire preuve ses collègues.

Fin du Flash-back

La stupeur, la honte, la colère, le désarroi... Tout cela s'était enchaîné si vite, que le brun n'avait même pas compris ce cocktail d'émotions qu'on lui avait fait boire de force et qui l'avait envahi pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'était même surpris à froncer les sourcils.

Et tout cela à cause d'une stupide femme.

**Alors ? **

Oui, je sais, je kiffe les plupart du temps, je trouve qu'ils offrent de la nostalgie, de la tristesse et une pointe de romantisme. Enfin, tout ce qu'il faut pour une school-fic quoi ! J'ai écris un flash-back pour chacun, un pour Inoue et un pour Ulquiorra. Et oui chez moi pas de jaloux, mon amour est universel ! Bref ! J'ai essayé en quelque sorte "d'inverser les rôles". (je ne sais pas si le terme est approprié pour qualifier ça, mais bon ! .) Pour le flash-back d'Inoue, j'ai plutôt fait dans la mélancolie, la peine, ect... De tout ce qui se passe après une déception amoureuse et tout. Alors qu'avec le flash-back d'Ulquiorra, j'ai essayé de donner une pointe d'humour pour alléger un peu tout ça. En plus, c'est facile de créer une scène marrante avec les différents caractères des arrancars, et j'ai choisi un classique: les gentilles blagues et moqueries entre copains. Mais tout cela pourrait facilement dégénérer... Je n'en dévoile pas plus !

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !_

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yosh ! **

Pfiou ! Enfin terminé ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard d'une semaine ! Eh oui, inspiration ne fait pas bon ménage avec révisions, je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Bon j'ai tout de même essayer de faire des efforts pour vous le rendre ce week-end. J'espère juste que ce chapitre a bien fait de se faire désirer, qu'il a mérité votre patiente et qu'il vous plaise surtout, chers lecteurs.

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les journées défilaient depuis le rendez-vous avec Ulquiorra. Les nuits succédaient aux jours et vice-versa. Le temps effaçait au fur et à mesure l'empreinte douloureuse d'Ichigo sur le cœur de la rousse. Elle respirait à nouveau la joie et la bonne humeur. Les jours heureux, légers en soucis et en problèmes, lui paraissaient irréels._ Pas de garçons, pas de tracas !_, pensa-t-elle...Enfin, si on veut...

« - Inoue... »

Son nom prononcé par une voix grave la fit presque changer d'avis sur son bonheur présent.  
Elle ferma les yeux, priant et croisant les doigts pour que les dégâts ne soient pas trop présents. Kuchiki Byakuya distribuait les feuilles maudites du dernier contrôle de japonais et il se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle. La fleur bleue craignait le pire. Le Professeur se stoppa, scrutant et retournant la feuille d'un œil mauvais.

« De mieux en mieux, Mademoiselle Inoue..., ironisa-t-il en la regardant supplier le ciel. »

De toute façon le seul Dieu dans cette salle, c'était lui, et elle s'était maintes fois attirée ses foudres alors une mauvaise note en plus, ne changerait rien pour lui. Elle restait l'incarnation de l'inattention même pour l'aîné Kuchiki. Combien de fois avait-il eu « l'honneur » de l'interrompre dans ses rêveries quasi-permanentes ? Il déposa la feuille sur la table et il tourna les talons à la rousse pour aller s'occuper des autres copies. Celles qui en valaient vraiment la peine. Le professeur détailla la copie suivante et fut comme à son habitude satisfait de cet élève.

« Hitsugaya... »

Il posa la feuille, sans un mot de plus. L'albinos savait que son professeur n'était pas très démonstratif et que quand il gardait le silence, c'était plutôt bon signe. Le benjamin de la classe devinait sa note :100. Et quel plaisir de voir qu'il ne s'était encore une fois de plus pas trompé.  
Byakuya retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et classa tranquillement ses documents. Toute la classe était suspendu ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et...

« Ceci conclut notre cours pour aujourd'hui. »

… La cloche retentit dés qu'il eut finit sa phrase. Toujours aussi ponctuel le sensei. Tout les adolescent se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Inoue, elle, venait tout juste d'ouvrir un œil encore assise à sa place. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit grimacer. 30 sur 100... Mais bon, on finissait par être habitué, la moyenne de japonais de la rousse allait presque remonter avec cette note. Cette pensée la désespéra, elle était irrécupérable. Elle baissa la tête, dépitée. Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête. Tatsuki, souriante et qui tenait en évidence sa copie pour que la rousse prenne connaissance de sa note. La fleur bleue s'esclaffa, sa meilleure amie avait eue 25. Inoue se sentit tout d'un coup moins seule dans son malheur.

« C'est ma note qui te fait rire comme ça, gronda la brune, amusée et la langue dehors. »

Inoue se leva enfin pour sortir, accompagnée de Tatsuki. Elles étaient les dernières à sortir. Arrivées au seuil de la porte, Byakuya les interpella. Il affichait un sourire malicieux ce qui choqua les deux lycéennes. Leur professeur de Japonais SOURIAIT. (Demain, se serait la fin du monde)

« Je vois que la performance de Tatsuki vous fait rire, Mademoiselle Inoue.

"Que diriez-vous de partager avec moi de ce qu'il y a de risible ?"

Il fit une courte pause et estompa son sourire rare et assez effrayant.

"Une heure de colle , mademoiselle Inoue et pour sa loyale amie, se sera 2 heures demain après les cours, reprit-il impassible, concentré sur les feuilles entassées sur son bureau. »"

Inoue rentra chez elle, épuisée. Elle était révoltée, ce prof avait réellement un problème avec sa personne. Elle descendit du bus, et resserra son manteau. Le froid mordant l'avait découragée à faire le parcours à pieds. Le lycée n'était pas vraiment pas très loin de chez elle, mais tout ces malheureux événements l'avait fait renoncer à ce que la rousse aimait appeler « son sport quotidien ». Il fallait vraiment être égoïste pour avoir retenu aussi tard une jeune fille sans défense, d'autant plus que le soleil se couchait rapidement en cette saison. C'était quand même assez risqué de traîner dans les rues sombres de Karakura à une heure qui commençait à se faire tardive.

La rousse avait poliment décliner l'offre de Kurosaki qui lui avait proposé galamment de la raccompagner. Celui-ci avait été retenu au lycée puisqu'il était de corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui. Inoue ne voulait pas vraiment être en sa compagnie, qu'elle préférait éviter. Ichigo haussa simplement les épaules devant ce refus, elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons. Il espérait juste que la rousse n'allait pas rejoindre son nouvel ami brun et rentrait juste tout simplement chez elle.

Elle soupira, exténuée et poussa la porte. La lumière était allumée, les autres habitantes de ses lieux devaient sûrement être déjà arrivées. Inoue retira nonchalamment ses chaussures et les rangea négligemment à côtés de ses multiples sœurs. Elle pénétra dans le salon et se sentait déjà mieux dans la chaleur de son chez-elle. Comme d'habitude, elle trouva Haineko, affalée sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main et les yeux mornes fixant l'écran lumineux. Celle-ci leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver Inoue.

« Comment ça se fait que t'arrive aussi tard ?, demanda la jeune femme. »

Avant de donner sa réponse, Inoue se dirigea dans l'autre canapé et s'écrasa dessus. Elle respira un bon coup en fermant les yeux.

« - J'ai eu une heure de colle..., finit par dire la fleur bleu.  
- Qui a été collé ?"

L'aîné de la maison était intervenu. Elle avait revêtit un tablier et ses habituels chaussons. La louche qu'elle tenait et ses cheveux relevés laissaient à penser qu'elle cuisinait. Elle menaça les deux plus jeunes du bout de son ustensile.

« C'est moi, railla Haineko.  
- Inoue ! Explique-moi pourquoi ? C'est encore un de ses garçons, hein ? Répond-moi !, s'affola Matsumoto. ».

Inoue fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la feuille maudite. Elle la tendit à Matsumoto, qui regarda la benjamine pendant quelques secondes. La fleur bleue secoua sa main pour solliciter sa tutrice. La plus âgée la prit, la lut, la retourna. Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent devant les deux chiffres écrits en haut , mis en valeurs par une couleur rouge vive et par un soulignage exagéré. Haineko se faufila derrière Matsumoto et regarda la feuille par-dessus son épaule. La cadette eut un rictus et secoua sa main. Inoue pouvait clairement lire sur ses lèvres un « J'espère qu'il s'est préparé ».

« Toujours le même, s'écria Matsumoto le poing levé, je vais aller le voir pour lui dire ma façon de pensée : il s'acharne sur toi Inoue Orihime ! ».

La pauvre feuille se froissait dans la main refermée de la plus vieille. Une veine se gonfla sur sa tempe et elle prit une résolution.

« - J'irai le voir moi !  
- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, je t'assure, essaya de tempérer Inoue, et puis rappelle toi : tu es déjà parti le voir. Et ça n'a vraiment pas aidé...Mais vraiment pas. »

Inoue avait murmuré sa dernière phrase, la gardant pour elle-même. La dernière fois que sa tutrice était parti voir le professeur en question, le lendemain Inoue eut droit à une petite interrogation orale, pour le moins difficile. La rousse avait rapidement compris et fait le lien entre ces deux événements. Matsumoto, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, avait énervé son prof et celui-ci avait décidé de se venger sur la lycéenne le lendemain. Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une calme discussion entre adultes avaient dû tourner en piques mesquines et haussements de ton.

« - On est riche, on a une belle gueule et c'est pour ça qu'on se permet prendre les gens de hauts ? Mais il vit dans quel époque celui-là ? Il a vu ça dans quel film ?, s'égosilla Matsumoto. ».

Matsumoto retourna à la cuisine, pas vraiment convaincu par Inoue. La voix forte et féminine diminuait et Inoue put enfin respirer. Le pire venait d'être éviter. La rousse jeta un regard rempli de reproches à Haineko. La jeune fille était presque sûre que Haineko avait fait exprès de le dire aussi fort pour que Matsumoto l'entende et fasse un scandale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour setirer de son ennui ? Haineko sourit et sautilla jusqu'à sa place attitrée : le canapé.

Le corps de la fleur bleue s'enfonçait dans le matelas moelleux de son lit. Elle était sur le dos, la tête reposant confortablement sur un de ses oreillers. Son bras tendu vers le ciel tenait son téléphone et ses doigts pianotaient sur les touches du clavier. Ses yeux gris se perdaient sur les noms qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider à réviser et à remonter la pente. Et quoi de mieux que son répertoire pour chercher ce quelqu'un. Tatsuki ? Non elle a déjà assez aidé comme ça. Ichigo et Rukia ? Certainement pas ! Chad et Ishida ? Beaucoup trop taciturnes. Ulquiorra ?... Non mais ça va pas ? Elle rit à ses pensées bizarres. Elle voyait très mal Ulquiorra jouer le rôle d'un gentil et compréhensif professeur !La rousse n'avait même pas compris pourquoi son doigt s'était arrêté d'appuyer sur le bouton à la vue de ce nom. Encore un de ces réflexes stupides ? Inoue reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et songea en fermant les paupières. Peut-être que quelqu'un dans le cours de dessin ferait l'affaire ? Non, ils étaient tous adultes à part Hinamori, qui n'était qu'une collégienne. Hinamori aurait était parfaite avec quelques années et classes en plus, parce qu'elle habite juste en face. Son ampoule s'éclaira ! Mais oui ! Hitsugaya serait vraiment... Non, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Son élan s'était coupée, elle imaginait déjà Mister Freeze refuser parce qu'il avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Même si Inoue n'était pas sûre, elle ne voulait certainement pas se frotter au regard froid et antipathique de l'albinos.

La rousse renonça et décida de commencer ses révisions toute seule. La bibliothèque serait un endroit parfait pour la stimuler dans ses études et pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Elle se réjouit de ses sages décisions et bailla. Il fallait dormir pour être en pleine forme, parce que, pour cette semaine et sûrement pour les prochaines à venir, le mot d'ordre serai: travail ! Elle se faufila en-dessous de ses chaudes couvertures et sombra dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Morphée.

Vendredi soir et la rousse sortait de son cours de dessin, devenu habituel. Elle était accompagnée d'Hinamori et elles parlaient « du stage » prévu par leur extravagant professeur, Uharara Kisuke. Celui-ci voulait emmener ses chers élèves à la campagne pendant quelques jours. Autant pour le travail que pour la détente. L'inspiration leur viendrait plus facilement entouré par un environnement naturel et son air pur. Les frais n'était pas élevés, les apprentis devaient juste payer leur ticket de train et, leur professeur a droit à une superbe réduction pour les chambres. Mais il fallait réserver très tôt pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Cette idée enchanta Inoue qui voulait justement passer quelques jours hors de cette ville pour se ressourcer. Elle en parlerai avec Matsumoto et Haineko.

"Je ne pourrai sûrement pas y aller..., déclara Hinamori, déçue.

- Pourquoi ?, s'étonna Inoue.

- Il faut une autorisation parentale ou du tuteur pour y aller... Et je n'ai pas très envie de le revoir, c'est dur parfois de prendre des distances avec son propre frère, sourit tristement Hinamori."

- Mais en y repensant bien, je pourrai peut-être pas y aller..., continua la rousse.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?, renchérit la collégienne.

- Cette année, je rencontre beaucoup de difficultés avec les cours et tout ça, je n'arrive vraiment plus à suivre. Je n'ai jamais été une lumière comme Hitsugaya-kun, mais là, je suis vraiment dépassée..., révéla Inoue."

La phrase d'Inoue laissa Hinamori pensive, son menton reposant sur sa main et mes yeux dans le vide. Elle réfléchissait sûrement à une solution au problème de la lycéenne. Son visage s'éclaira soudain après un petit instant silencieux et elle exposa son idée à la plus grande :

"- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hitsugaya de t'aider ? Vous êtes dans la même classe en plus, il t'expliquera les devoirs et les cours ! 2 en 1 !, s'enthousiasma la brunette.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va accepter..., hésita la rousse.

- Ah si tu tires cette tête et que tu penses comme ça, c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas être de la partie !, protesta Hinamori."

Finalement, Inoue approuva cette initiative, elles s'étaient mise d'accord sur quelques points: Hinamori qui demanderait à Hitsugaya, elle accompagnerait les deux lycéens et qu'ils réviseraient à la bibliothèque. La rousse avait un peu peur de demander à Hitsugaya parce qu'il l'impressionnait et qu'il l'effrayait un petit peu avec son caractère ,aux premiers abords, antipathique, mais la lycéenne savait qu'au fond il n'était pas bien méchant.

Une odeur de livre flottait dans la pièce. Mais quoi de plus normal à la bibliothèque municipale ? Des tables en bois et des grandes étagères meublaient l'endroit, et des grandes lumières suspendues au plafond l'éclairaient. Des livres variés s'étendaient jusqu'au premier étage du bâtiment. Des chuchotements troublaient le silence réglementaire. Des tables en bois et les chaises de la même matière remplissaient le lieu. Les personnes assises lisaient ou écrivaient et les rares encore debout cherchaient un ouvrage qui leur convenait. Cette atmosphère de travail et de révisions étourdissait Inoue. Celle-ci n'était pas vraiment habituée à cette ambiance à la note studieuse. La rousse n'aimait pas vraiment lire et se cultiver, elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait lu un livre de son plein gré. Les livres que conseillaient son prof de japonais l'avaient définitivement dégoûté de toute lecture. Mais elle s'amusa en voyant l'air joyeux de Hitsugaya, celui-ci était dans son élément. Hinamori n'affichait qu'un sourire enjoué et lança un regard complice à la rousse, elle pointait du doigt l'albinos et forma un coeur avec ses mains. Inoue lut un "_il est trop chou !_" sur les lèvres de la collégienne. Ils montèrent à l'étage, il n'y avait presque plus de places au rez-de-chaussée et Hitsugaya voulait à tout prix s'installer dans un endroit isolé pour pouvoir étudier.

Le petit groupe gravit les escaliers et se mirent à la recherche d'une table vide. Manque de bol, l'étage était aussi complet qu'en bas. La rousse crut apercevoir une veine gonflée d'exaspération palpiter à la tempe de l'albinos. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant, Hinamori avait eu dû mal à le convaincre, mais ses arguments en bétons et ses sourires finirent par avoir raison. La persévérance était une qualité chez Hinamori, Inoue devait bien l'admettre. Par contre dans le cas d'Hitsugaya, la patiente, ce n'était pas son point fort. Il se dirigea vers une table retranché au fond, cachée derrière une grande étagère et posa son sac dessus. C'était sa place favorite et il n'allait pas se gêner à cause d'un simple lecteur. L'occupant de la table en question, leva la tête de son livre pour jeter un regard noir à l'intrus, mais il entendit son nom à travers les chuchotements d'une voix familière.

"Ulquiorra, c'est toi ?, chuchota Hinamori.

- Qui d'autre sinon ?, ironisa le brun.

- Je ne sais pas... Les lunettes et la barrette, très mignonne je dois préciser, ce n'est pas dans ton style. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles que j'avais reçues..., dit-elle en visant Inoue qui fit mine de ne pas s'apercevoir du ton remplit de sous-entendus de la plus jeune."

Ulquiorra suivit des yeux, le chemin que traçait ceux de la petite brune et reconnut Inoue qui lui fit un signe de la main, un peu confuse. Pendant ce temps, Hitsugaya avait déjà prit place et avait étalé ses affaires pour commencer à travailler. Il n'attendait plus que Inoue. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, juste en face d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on vienne piétiner son territoire.

"- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation pour te mettre à l'aise, le mioche, railla Ulquiorra.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de qui que soit pour m'installer comme bon me semble à la bibliothèque, et encore moins de celle d'un binoclard qui porte des accessoires de fillette dans les cheveux, rétorqua Hitsugaya."

La tension était palpable, ils se lançaient des éclairs avec les yeux. Deux icebergs s'entrechoquaient et ça ne sera sûrement pas sans dégâts. Inoue remarqua alors à quoi Hitsugaya faisait allusion. Les lunettes accentuaient le côté grave et sérieux du ténébreux et pourtant elle formaient un contraste étrange avec la barrette enfantine qui retenait sa frange. Qui avait poussé d'ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils perdus de vue ?Pas plus d'un mois en tout cas. La vitesse à laquelle poussait les cheveux de l'arrancar laissait Inoue admirative.

Hinamori quand à elle, essaya de calmer un peu la colère naissante entre les deux jeunes hommes.

"- Ulquiorra, Hitsugaya ! Vous avez passez l'âge de ces stupides enfantillages ! Pourrait-on au moins faire une petit effort de cohabitation pour le travail au moins !, les gronda-t-elle."

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Hinamori. Celle-ci affichait son air le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait prendre, bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus sérieux du monde. La réaction de la brunette firent sourire les deux jeunes hommes et tout deux suivirent l'ordre sage de la collégienne. Ils se re-plongèrent dans leurs ouvrages, le sourire aux lèvres. Hinamori savait y faire avec les glaçons. Inoue l'enviait, si elle arrivait à faire de même avec tous les garçons... Elle s'assit à côté d'Ulquiorra et regarda par-dessus son bras pour essayer de lire le bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains. Hinamori n'avait pas l'air effrayée par le brun. Hinamori avait l'air proche d'Ulquiorra et cela piquait la curiosité de la rousse. Mais avant qu'elle eut le temps d'assouvir la soif de réponses à ses questions, Hitsugaya posa un livre de maths devant son nez et lui offrit un sourire sadique. La torture allait commencer...

* * *

_Alors vos impressions ? :3 _

Niark ! Niark ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de donner un petit côté sadique à Hitsugaya! On dirait un vrai petit démon dans ma fanfiction. Bon, j'ai essayé de donner un tout petit peu plus d'importance à Hinamori dans ce chapitre parce que je l'aime bien. Au début, je dois l'avouer, que ce n'était pas le coup de foudre. Son côté, "fan d'Aizen jusqu'au bout" m'énervait un peu, parce que je déteste Aizen mais au final, ça s'est amélioré. En plus, je la vois bien lier une amitié sincère avec Inoue, elles se ressemblent, je trouve.

Je ne vais pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre va sortir plus rapidement mais, du moins, je vais essayer !

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

** Bonjour à tous et à toutens !**

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis dans les temps cette fois-ci ! Ce chapitre ne m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'en suis quand même satisfaite. Déjà à la base, il ne devait même pas voir le jour: je ne voulait pas excéder les 5 chapitres pour cette fanfiction, et au final, je pense arriver dans les 9 ou 10. La vie nous réserve parfois quelques surprises... Bonnes ou mauvaises, on doit les accepter et faire avec ! Bon, j'arrête avec ma philosophie à deux balles et je vous laisse lire.

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une 'tite review ! :3_

**Petit rappel;**

**Pairing:** Ulquiorra/Inoue

**Disclaimer:** l'univers est de moi, par contre les persos ne le sont pas et ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient succédés depuis le petit rassemblement à la bibliothèque. La rousse suivait ce cours de maths comme elle pouvait en cette dernière heure de cours de la journée. Elle tourna les yeux vers ses camarades de classe qui s'amusaient avec leurs stylos et fixaient le tableau sans grande motivation. Certains ne suivaient plus depuis longtemps : ils discutaient en chuchotant, riant parfois; ils se passaient des petits mots et pour la plupart de ses camarades inattentifs, la rêverie était de mise... La rousse soupira : ce monde n'était définitivement plus le sien.

Inoue suivait sa nouvelle résolution avec acharnement. Elle passait ses journées à travailler, mais en même temps, quoi de plus normal quand on passait la plupart de la semaine en cours. En fait, elle avait juste adopté un rythme régulier et elle se forçait à rester éveillée et attentive en cours. (oui, éveillée, parce que ça lui arrivait de s'assoupir sur sa table en plein milieu de l'après-midi)

Quand la cloche sonnait et signalait la fin de la journée au lycée, les élèves accouraient pour sortir et prendre un grand bol d'air et de liberté dehors. Mais ce temps était révolu pour elle. Elle restait dans la salle jusqu'à 18 heure et faisait sagement ses devoirs. Elle n'était pas seule, et cela la rassurait. Hitsugaya aussi étudiait et quand elle rencontrait quelques difficultés, elle lui demandait sa précieuse aide. Bien sûre, elle hésitait encore un peu à le déranger, mais depuis quelques jours, il n'accueillait plus ses questions de la même façon.

Il avait appris à être un peu plus indulgent et à s'adapter au niveau d'Inoue. L'albinos savait très bien qu'il était un surdoué, mais il devait ne pas prendre de haut les personnes moins intelligentes que lui. C'était sa propre morale qui le lui dictait. Malgré son côté froid, il gardait un bon fond et sa petite taille ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois plus mature et plus réfléchi que les autres élèves. Il était respecté pour son intelligence, mais bien sûr quelques plaisanteries étaient lancées par-ci et par-là sur sa petite taille. La plupart du temps, il ne réagissait pas, ne laissant qu'une petite veine palpiter sur sa tempe, mais il y avait des jours, où il était d'humeur plutôt massacrante et où il ne valait mieux pas attiser la flamme de sa colère. Inoue était dans ses bonnes grâces, elle qui, par pure gentillesse, ne s'était jamais moquée de lui. Par contre, elle participait au fou rire passager qui circulait toujours entre les mêmes, mais Hitsugaya n'était pas rancunier et tant mieux pour la rousse. Il n'affichait plus son air blasé et accordait même à Inoue quelques de ses rares sourires. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Inoue en l'espace de ces quelques jours de contact, alors qu'elle reflétait ce qu'il n'était pas, c'est-à-dire la sociabilité.

Pour la fleur bleue, Hitsugaya était comparable à un ourson polaire grognon et un peu farouche. Il ne pouvait pas être bien féroce, et il pouvait se montrer, au contraire, très doux et très attachant. Elle avait appris à le connaître et se félicitait même d'avoir pu approcher un animal aussi singulier, sauvage et solitaire.

Les révisions se déroulaient plutôt bien. Elles étaient le plus souvent accompagnées de Tatsuki, ce qui rendait la tâche un peu plus supportable. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne pouvait pas venir à la bibliothèque le week-end à cause de ses activités extra-scolaires. Inoue ne voyait pas non Tatsuki passait ses week-ends dans un endroit aussi renfermé et calme, elle qui était plutôt du genre active et fan de l'action.

La bibliothèque...Un pays rempli de mystères et de mystérieux habitants... Cette remarque ne visait pas du tout un certain porteur de lunettes coiffé d'une petite barrette fleurie...La rousse espérait ne pas croisait de nouveau Ulquiorra là-bas. Non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais entre lui et Hitsugaya, ça n'a pas vraiment été le grand amour. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la rousse, Hinamori était ami avec les deux adversaires et arrivait à calmer leur rivalité de sa douce voix candide. Cette image la fit sourire. Ses yeux clairs quittèrent le tableau rempli de formules que la rousse ne comprenait pas tous et son attention se porta sur le petit bout de papier lancé sur sa table.

_C'est la trigonométrie qui te fais sourire comme ça, Inoue-chan ?_

Cette écriture... La rousse n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de l'admirer auparavant, mais elle identifiait clairement l'auteure de ce petit message. Inoue tourna la tête vers sa voisine de table, Rukia. Le brune lui souriait innocemment et lui fit un petit signe de la main. La cloche sonna la fin des cours et ne donna pas à Inoue le temps d'écrire une réponse au petit mot. Elle serra le papier dans sa main et se contenta de sa voix pour répondre à Rukia :

« - Certainement pas Rukia ! Tu me connais même si en ce moment je travaille plus que d'habitude, jamais on arrivera à me faire aimer ce genre de choses !, ria la fleur bleue. »

La Kuchiki se joignit doucement à son hilarité, sa fine main masquant sa bouche. La brune se leva et salua Inoue pour ensuite s'empresser de rattraper Ichigo qui était déjà partie. Ichigo et la galanterie, ça faisait trois. Inoue regarda la mince silhouette de la brune quitter la salle, et s'affala sur sa table. Elle fixait la table de sa voisine et laissa son esprit s'évader.

Depuis quand sa relation avec Rukia était redevenue normale ? La fleur bleue ne le savait pas, elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais été en colère contre qui que se soit, elle avait juste été un peu embarrassée donc elle avait pendant quelques temps évité de parler au couple, mais depuis quelques jours, Rukia lui souriait timidement et la rousse lui rendait son sourire avec plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, le petit morceau de papier avait été la première tentative de reprise de contact avec Inoue, qui a plutôt bien marché. La rousse n'aimait pas être en froid ou ce genre de choses avec son entourage, elle aimait la vie et les gens autour d'elle. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre et scruta l'horizon. Avait-elle encore le temps de rêver ? Peut-être pas, mais tant qu'on ne la réveillerait pas de son demi-sommeil, elle resterait dans ses plus profondes pensées. Elle ferma ses paupières, la joue écrasée par le meuble pour reposer ses yeux clairs et fatigués d'être restés aussi longtemps ouverts et attentifs.

Tatsuki jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie depuis sa place au premier rang et s'inquiéta un peu en la voyant couché sur le meuble inconfortable. La jeune fille sportive savait que Inoue faisait de son mieux pour remonter sa moyenne et assurer son avenir, et elle était de tout cœur avec elle. Elle espérait juste que cela n'épuiserait pas trop la rousse. Elle comptait sur Hitsugaya pour la ménager un peu.

Tatsuki se leva et se dirigea vers Inoue pour lui dire qu'elle ne restait pas aujourd'hui parce qu'elle devait aider à son club. Mais la brune se ravisa, Inoue semblait s'être assoupie. Elle balaya la salle du regard et fit un petit un signe de la main pour capter l'attention de Hitsugaya. Il leva la tête de son exercice et accorda son attention aux gestes de Tatsuki : elle pointait un doigt dans la direction d'Inoue et de l'autre la porte. Elle s'en alla prestement, bien que Hitsugaya n'ai pas bien saisi tout ce qu'essayait de lui dire la brune. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle, et l'albinos terminait tranquillement son exercice. La pointe de son stylo se stoppa net, et il fronça les sourcils. Il était le seul à travailler et ce n'était vraiment pas du jeu.

Il se leva et coinça ses affaires sous son bras et s'installa bruyamment à côté d'Inoue. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et se releva brusquement. Le benjamin posa son livre de biologie sur l'espace qu'avait libéré Inoue sur sa table et celle-ci comprit ce qu'il manigançait avec son petit sourire en coin. Elle grimaça... Son calvaire allait recommencé.

« Puisque tu as encore le temps rêver à ce que je vois..., ricana l'albinos. »

Le lendemain, Inoue sortit de son cours de dessin, avec une sensation bizarre collée au ventre. Accompagnée d'Hinamori, la rousse allait à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez elle. Elle venait de rendre son autorisation et le montant demandé pour la sortie prévue. Normalement, ce petit voyage devrait l'enchanter, mais... Elle ne savait vraiment pas si, elle devait sauter de joie quand même ou repartir en courant vers le bureau de son prof pour récupérer son autorisation et la déchirer, et ensuite reprendre le chèque pour se payer des tonnes de glace avec. Bon, c'est vrai que pour la deuxième option, elle exagérait un tout petit peu. Surtout avec l'histoire de la glace, en hiver, ce n'était pas top.

Ulquiorra et elle, étaient les seuls qui partaient. ( accompagnés du professeur et de... son assistante?) Bien sûr, la rousse ne s'attendait pas à être dans un groupe de mille personnes, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux au cours de dessin mais quand même. Les autres avaient leurs propres raisons personnelles pour s'abstenir de ce voyage, et là, Inoue venait d'en avoir une aussi. Elle dramatisait carrément là. Mais ce n'était pas comme-ci, elle partait en voyage avec un mec qui avait menacé de la tuer ! Il lui faisait toujours un peu peur, malgré l'expérience du rendez-vous.

«Profitez-en pour moi, Ulquiorra et toi !, s'enthousiasma Hinamori. »

Inoue lui sourit. Si seulement, tout pouvait être aussi simple...Ce vendredi se terminait plutôt moyennement, la rousse espérait juste que le week-end qui le suivait serait plus riche en joies et en heureuses nouvelles...

_Comment s'était elle retrouvée à lire ce stupide conte pour enfant ?_

Déjà, la première chose a noté était l'absence évidente de son professeur provisoire, Hitsugaya. Il était tombé malade et s'était forcé à venir au lycée le vendredi. Inoue devait l'avouer, elle n'avait pas remarqué un quelconque signe de maladie chez l'albinos. Il cachait bien son jeu, mais Hinamori l'avait évidemment cloué de force au lit et avait prévenu Inoue en lui envoyant ce matin même un message.

La rousse avait quand même décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque dans le but de travailler un peu. Elle s'était un peu sentie déboussolée en entrant à l'intérieur et s'était donc instinctivement dirigée vers la table isolée de la dernière fois et comme la dernière fois... Ulquiorra y était déjà installé. Alors là, dilemme : s'asseoir ou ne pas s'asseoir ? La rousse avait finalement décidé de déposer ses affaires sur cette table, elle n'allait pas renoncé aussi facilement, et à ce qu'elle sache la table ne lui appartenait pas ! Elle avait presque regretté son audace en croisant le regard glacial du ténébreux. En même temps, la fleur bleue n'était pas habituée à voir beaucoup d'autres expressions affichées sur son visage donc elle considérait ça presque comme un bonjour. « Le salut » passé, elle s'asseya et commença à travailler. Elle jetait quelques coups d'oeils prudents à son « charmant » vis-à-vis. Elle ouvrit son livre et lut. Elle lut... Elle lut... Son stylo claquait nerveusement contre la table en bois, elle eut droit à un regard noir d'Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce bruit désagréable.  
Elle feuilletait les pages de son livre et celles de son cahier restaient désespérément vides de toutes écritures. Sacrilège ! Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle devait faire... Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne voulait y sortir. Demander de l'aide à Ulquiorra n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour le moment et elle se voyait mal partir après à peine 15 minutes de réflexions. De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?

Elle ferma ses cahiers et rangea ses stylos. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche. Des livres colorés et minces y étaient rangés. C'était parfait, au moins, elle ne risquait rien de bien compliqué dans la rubrique « jeunesse ». Elle revint vers le point de départ et ouvrit sa nouvelle trouvaille, et s'y plongea en prenant l'air le plus intéressé qu'elle pouvait afficher. Elle survolait les mots et les lignes. La rousse n'avait même pas dédaigné regarder le titre du livre, mais le deviner sans peine. Ce conte de fée célèbre ne lui était pas du tout inconnue. Ulquiorra, sa monture au bout du nez et les yeux plissés, détaillait le livre. Le visage de la jeune fille était cachée par le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, debout sur la table. Le ténébreux ne pouvait pas lire le résumé à l'arrière, et se contentait du bleu ciel qui recouvrait la totalité de la couverture du livre. La seule écriture qu'il arrivait à distinguer était le titre, mis en valeur par sa police attachée et sa couleur dorée et une image féerique illustrait la couverture.

"- Cendrillon, prononça-t-il, à mi-voix."

La rousse releva la tête et posa le livre sur le table tout en gardant la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Ulquiorra qui semblait un peu perdu, comme extirpé d'un joli rêve. Jamais Inoue n'aurait cru que le ténébreux s'intéressait à ce genre de lecture. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il répondit par un grognement quasiment inaudible. Elle regarda le livre, attendri.

"C'est une jolie histoire n'est-ce pas ?, commenta-t-elle.

- Juste assez pour des gamins un peu niais, répliqua-t-il.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait partie de "ces gamins un peu niais" ?, s'enquit la rousse.

-... Si., avoua-t-il après un silence.

- Tu vois ! La magie de cette histoire opère toujours sur moi, même après les années qui passent, expliqua-t-elle, la scène du bal est ma préféré, franchement, qui ne rêverai pas de danser avec son âme sœur avec à ses pieds, des souliers en verre ?, termina-t-elle, envieuse."

Ulquiorra ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui dire sa réponse avec des mots, tout passait par les yeux. Neutres, mais avec une petite pointe d'ironie et qui transpercent la personne visée.

" Me regarde pas comme ça ! Peut-être pas pour les souliers de verre, mais pour le reste, soit un peu honnête !, s'exclama-t-elle."

Il resta muet, continuant de la fixer en train de débattre toute seule.

" Quoi, tu ne sais pas danser ?, finit-elle par demander.

- J'en doute. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer., révéla-t-il.

- Je vais t'apprendre, un jour, si tu es sage. Même si, moi aussi, je ne sais pas danser. Dans les instants romantiques, on ne doit pas vraiment se poser des questions aussi existentielles comme celles-ci. D'ailleurs, comment Cendrillon a-t-elle réussit à danser sans avoir jamais appris ? C'est dans ses moments là, qu'on comprend vraiment qu'il n'y que ça que dans les livres pour enfant, soupira-t-elle."

Et après cette discussion, ils se murèrent dans le silence. Il continua de lire son bouquin, un peu ennuyeux à son goût. Et, elle, elle termina son livre et le referma. La rousse le rangea là où elle l'avait trouvé.Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Arrivée aux escaliers, elle se pencha un peu de tout les côtés pour apercevoir le brun. Elle capta on attention, en gesticulant. Il la fixa avec curiosité. La rousse le pointa avec son index qu'elle pointa vers elle-même, pour ensuite mimer les mouvements d'une valse, ses bras entourant un partenaire imaginaire. Elle s'esclaffa et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le ténébreux tourna la page de son livre et sourit: cette personne un peu bizarre l'amusait.

Inoue sifflotait en marchant dans la rue. Elle sautillait gaiement vers son arrêt bus. Elle s'arrêta devant une échoppe de confiseries. La fleur bleue détaillait la vitrine, peut-être pouvait-elle contribuait au rétablissement de Hitsugaya. Elle entra dans la boutique et en ressortit un sachet à la main, contente de son achat. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne se trompait pas et que c'était bien ses favoris... Le trajet jusqu'à son immeuble ne dura que quelques dizaines de minutes et monta les escaliers, trop impatiente pour attendre l'ascenseur. Elle déboucha sur le palier, un peu essoufflée et s'arrêta pour reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Elle toqua à la porte de son voisin-professeur. La porte s'ouvrit et Hinamori l'accueillit avec le sourire. Une quinte de toux résonnait à travers l'appartement.

"Ça ne va toujours pas à ce que j'entends, déclara la rousse.

- Je ne te raconte pas ! Mais j'en suis venue à bout, il a ravalé sa stupide fierté et se laisse docilement soigner !, rigola la collégienne.

- J'ai entendu!, intervint une voix enrouée.

- Va dormir et occupe-toi de tes affaires, Toshiro !, hurla la brunette à l'attention de la voix grave.

- Au fait, avant que j'oublie, tient ! C'est pour le malade."

Hinamori contempla le sachet tendu vers elle, et remercia Inoue avec son sourire, encadré par de jolies petites fossettes. Elle prit le sachet des mains d'Inoue et regarda à l'intérieur.

"Ça va lui faire plaisir, goinfre comme il est et, c'est ceux qu'il adore le plus !, se réjouit-t-elle, le nez toujours dans le sachet.

- Je suis contente de ne pas m'être trompée ! Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, je n'aimerai pas trop faire perdre de temps à mademoiselle l'infirmière, plaisante Inoue.

- Mademoiselle la tortionnaire, ouais !, retentit la même voix.

- T'arrêtes un peu, sinon je te prescris des suppositoires !".

Le malade se tut et la rousse éclata de rire. Hinamori pouvait être vraiment effroyable avec les personnes qu'elle chérissait.

La fleur bleue la salua et retourna chez-elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télé après s'être étalée comme il fallait. Cette journée n'a pas vraiment été productive comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Son petit temps à la bibliothèque ne lui a pas vraiment apportée grand-chose... Elle l'avait pu parler un peu à Ulquiorra, celui avec qui elle se retrouvera sûrement seule. Il fallait au moins qu'elle le connaisse un peu mieux pour que son voyage soit encore meilleur. Si c'était pour partir loin de chez-elle, autant le faire accompagnée d'un ami. D'un ami pour le moins étrange...

* * *

**Vos avis ?**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à corriger cette impression de "elle écrit pour ne rien raconter là non ?". Non, non, je tiens juste à préparer lentement mais sûrement le couple à l'explosion de rose et de guimauve qui va suivre dans les prochains chapitres. Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, le romantisme arrive et c'est pour bientôt. J'y travaille déjà, et j'espère ne pas faire de scènes un peu trop "clichées ou déjà vues", mais je ne promets rien. L'amour m'inspire en ce moment, c'est tout ce qu'i comprendre !

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

C'est parti, je suis dans ma phase romantique. Je me déchaîne sur Ulquiorra dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite. Désolé, si je fais un peu trop cliché, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je vais essayer de les rapprocher au maximum tout en essayant de préserver quand même le caractère de Ulquiorra. Dur, dur, donc de faire une school-fic avec ce personnage.

_Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire. _

* * *

La semaine défila en un temps record. Les jours, les cours et les contrôles s'enchaînaient dans un rythme effréné, mais malgré tout Inoue tenait bon. Les cours et les révisions avec Hitsugaya commençaient à avoir des effets bénéfiques sur sa petite moyenne, qui remontait lentement la pente. Un dernier rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avant les vacances étaient prévu et deux jours après, Inoue prenait le train pour aller vers un village isolé, proche de la célèbre montagne japonaise: Hokkaido. Après y avoir bien réfléchi, la présence d'Ulquiorra ne n'arriverait jamais à gâcher ce petit séjour de 4 jours, elle comptait bien en profiter. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme-ci ils allaient se mettre à traîner ensemble du jour au lendemain ? Alors la rousse préférait voir les côtés positives des choses qui remplissaient bien sa vie en ce moment.

Elle passait une dernière petite retouche de couleur sur son œuvre avant de remballer son matériel et partir comme d'habitude. La rousse posa son pinceau et vérifia ses mains et ses vêtements, combien de fois était-elle sortie du cours tachée par de la peinture ? Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle mais son professeur de dessin l'apostropha. Hinamori s'arrêta en haut des escaliers et la fleur bleue lui fit signe de l'attendre. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était l'avant-dernière à partir, Ulquiorra était toujours présent et peignait encore.

"- Hey, Inoue !

- Oui ?, répondit-elle, habituée à la familiarité de son professeur.

- Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un, cette personne va nous accom... Hey arrête ça Yoruichi !"

L'habituel chat noir monta sur le bureau de l'homme au bob et renversa tout ce qui était à sa portée. Une femme apparut alors, l'air visiblement énervé. Elle descendit les escaliers et le chat ne se fit pas prier, il sauta du meuble et s'enfuit à la vue de cette femme. Le professeur l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse détaler dehors.

"- Pourquoi est-ce mon nom qui qualifie ce vulgaire chat de gouttière ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Mais il te ressemble tellement Yoruichi, affirma Urahara. »

Il pointa la bête entre ses mains vers la femme et celle-ci croisa les bras, ignorant les bêtises que débitaient le professeur. L'animal, quand à lui, feula et se débattit entre les doigts encerclant son corps. Ukitake le lâcha, surpris par cette animosité soudaine. Le chat noir atterrit gracieusement sur le sol et détala rapidement vers l'escalier. Inoue observait la scène et balaya la salle du regard. Ulquiorra ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par cette dispute et continuait son activité, un pinceau coinçait entre les dents.

Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible dans cette pièce, mais la dénommée Yoruichi contredit son idée et lui tendit une main, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Inoue ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main chaleureuse.

"Comme tu l'as pu l'entendre, je m'appelle Shihoin Yoruichi, et je vous accompagnerai durant votre voyage, se présenta la femme.

« - Enchantée, je m'appelle Inoue Orihime et j'espère que nous passerons un agréable moment ensemble. »

Inoue trouvait Yoruichi très belle. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient comme ceux d'un félin et les commissures de sa fine bouche relevées dessinaient un léger sourire espiègle. La teinte brune de la couleur de sa peau se mariaient à la perfection avec celle de ses cheveux tirant sur un violet sombre. Ils étaient longs et attachés dans une queue haute et les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure, encadraient élégamment son visage fin. Ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir un corps svelte et bien taillé.

" - Je suppose que tu n'es pas la seule à venir, déclara Yoruichi.  
- Tu supposes bien !, intervint Urahara, le deuxième petit apprenti est encore installé devant son chevalet. »

Ulquiorra leva la tête de sa toile, totalement désintéressé par la situation qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas suivit. Yoruichi le salua d'un petit signe de la main et il lui répondit par un faible hochement de la tête, certainement pressé de retourner à son œuvre. Yoruichi le lâcha des yeux et s'adressa aux deux autres :  
« - C'est pas un marrant, celui-là.  
- Il est comme ça, mais le principal, c'est qu'il ne mord pas ! Il s'appelle Ulquiorra, dit Inoue, en riant. »

Ulquiorra lança un regard noir à Inoue, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui à sa place. Elle l'ignora royalement. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que le ténébreux n'allait pas la poignarder dans la ruelle d'à côté pour ça.

« Bon, je dois vous laisser, Hinamori m'attend, au revoir et à la semaine prochaine, salua Inoue, et mention spécial à Ulquiorra, on se retrouve à demain, je pense ! ».

Ulquiorra rentrait chez lui, un peu fatigué. Urahara avait fini par l'éjecter, même si le ténébreux n'avait pas terminé sa peinture. Il aurait très bien pu la terminer chez lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de transporter une toile si tard, dans la rue et à pied jusqu'à chez lui. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et l'arrancar regardait les étoiles scintillaient peu à peu sur le ciel obscur. Il bailla et sa démarche manquait cruellement de motivation. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait chez lui ? Rien. Peut-être Aizen voudrait bien lui accorder un petite mission pour le tirer de son ennui, mais c'était peine perdue, son l'emploi du temps de son supérieur est bien trop plein pour que celui-ci daigne se préoccuper d'Ulquiorra. Le jeune homme trouverait peut-être Grimmjow au pas de sa porte. Son camarade ne raterait pas une occasion pour venir squatter dans son appartement pour le pourrir avec son odeur puant l'alcool et ses mégôts qu'il écrasait par terre ou sur ses meubles. Ulquiorra se demandait pourquoi il lui ouvrait la porte parfois ? Ah oui, être gentil. Le brun songeait sérieusement à arrêter d'écouter les conseils de Grimmjow, il faisait tout pour pouvoir profiter un maximum de lui.

Ulquiorra ne fut donc pas surpris de trouver le bleu en bas de son immeuble, un sachet dans la main et une cigarette fumante à la bouche. Il soupira, c'est dans ces grands moments de désarroi que Ulquiorra aimerait avoir tort. Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Grimmjow quand il vit le brun se dirigeait vers lui, les clés à la main. Ulquiorra ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer, il entra directement dans le bâtiment ,silencieux et transi de froid. Le rebelle le suivit et leva le sachet , victorieux. Le ténébreux savait que ce sachet ne contenait certainement pas une bible. Le bruit de bouteilles en verre qui s'entrechoquaient provenant de l'intérieur du sac en plastique écartait l'hypothèse de la bible pour laisser place à celle de la bière. Et en plus il allait être bourré: sa journée allait être définitivement gâchée. Ulquiorra se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement et tourna la clé dans la serrure, pour enfin arriver chez lui.

« T'en veux une ?, proposa Grimmjow en fouillant dans le sachet, tout en pénétrant dans l'appartement. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien. Le parasite savait très bien que le brun n'était pas fan de l'alcool. "L'hôte" préféra aller nourrir ses poissons plutôt que de tenir compagnie à « son invité ».

« Tant mieux, ça en fera plus moi, ricana le bleu. »

Grimmjow pouvait vraiment être exécrable quand il le voulait. Le brun jouait la carte de l'indifférence, réagir donnerait trop de pouvoirs à la stupide personne qui squattait son logement. Celui-ci se leva et alla chercher dans un tiroir de la cuisine, le décapsuleur qu'il avait offert à Ulquiorra pour une raison qui lui avait tout d'abord échappée quand il reçut l'objet entre les mains. Mais le ténébreux comprit très vite son utilité qui n'était présente que quand Grimmjow était là. Il savait d'avance que si il faisait un saut chez le brun, le décapsuleur lui servirait certainement.

«- T'es là ce week-end ?, demanda le bleu en ouvrant la bouteille d'alcool.  
- Non, répondit Ulquiorra en fixant la capsule tomber au sol.  
- Et pendant les vacances ?, continua Grimmjow, avant de boire une gorgée du liquide.  
- Absent, juste les premiers jours, articula le brun, Ramasse-moi ça, enchaîna Ulquiorra en pointant le déchet métallique qui jonchait le sol. »

Grimmjow fit mine de ne pas entendre la dernière phrase et il alluma la télé en s'affalant paresseusement dans le canapé. Voilà pourquoi, Ulquiorra préférait ne pas être chez lui. Quitte à lire des livres à la bibliothèques jusqu'à pas d'heure, à côté des amis d'Ichigo, beaucoup plus supportable que le punk qui lui servait de collègue. Il espérait juste que la bibliothèque prolongeait ses horaires pendant les jours de vacances...

Sa concentration le quittait peu à peu, son vis-à-vis féminin, étrangement calme, qui s'était installée en face de lui le troublait. Le stylo de la rousse se mouvait, la mine parfois appuyée sur le papier, suivant les instructions et les explications de Hitsugaya, assis à côté d'elle. Il la regardait et gardait farouchement son attention sur le papier en le qualifiant et en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Elle portait son stylo à sa bouche, le mâchouillant nerveusement. La voix grave de l'albinos la guidait à travers les difficultés depuis maintenant 1 heure et elle effectuait ses exercices à un rythme soutenu, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux lycéens mâles. Plus vite, elle aurait fini et plus vite le calvaire touchera à sa fin.

D'un côté l'hébergeur et l'ami fidèle de la petite sœur rejetée par son mafieux de grand frère et de l'autre, le chien loyale de celui-ci. Entre ses deux individus, le courant n'était toujours passé et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Mais au moins, afin d'éviter les réprimandes "sévères" d'Hinamori, le flot d'insultes et de remarques désagréables avait cessé. Inoue et Hinamori travaillaient et pour ne pas déranger les deux jeunes filles, Hitsugaya gardait ses sarcasmes pour lui. Il pourrait toujours les sortir à Ulquiorra une prochaine fois, et ce n'était pas son genre de chercher la bagarre dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Le brun gardait lui aussi le silence. Si personne n'essayait de tenter une quelconque approche envers lui, il n'allait pas se donner la peine d'en tenter une. A quoi cela lui servirait-il de toute façon ? Les deux filles ne le dérangeaient pas, mais rien que la présence du navet qui les accompagnait le frustrait, en plus du bruit agaçant du stylo d'Inoue qui tapait contre la table.

"Vivement les vacances , souffla-t-elle, exaspérée."

Le brun fronça les sourcils, tous ces dérangements inutiles lui avaient fait perdre le fil de sa lecture. Ses yeux défilaient et pourtant, son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler les caractères noirs inscrits sur les pages de son livre. A croire qu'il n'était pas si intéressant que ça. Une mèche rebelle se dégagea des crocs d'aciers de sa pince colorée pour atterrir entre ses deux yeux. Il posa son livre et se passa une main dans les cheveux, en poussant un soupire quasiment muet. Ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux noirs encres et saisirent au passage la barrette qui commençait à mal faire son travail. Il attrapa sa frange et la coinça une bonne fois pour toute dans le petit objet. L'arrancar ferma les yeux et enleva ses lunettes pour les poser sur sa table. Il étira son corps endolori par la posture qu'il avait trop longtemps gardée. Sa jambe tendue se heurta à celle repliée d'Inoue qui détourna la tête du surdoué. Elle repéra le propriétaire de ce membre et lui lança un regard accusateur. Elle semblait être contrariée de s'être fait dérangée en pleine révision.

Ulquiorra qui n'appréciait guère qu'on lui lance ce genre de regard lourd, recommença pour lui signifier que c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait touchait. Il la narguait et affichait même un petit sourire, mi-malicieux et mi-victorieux. Hitsugaya avait observé que l'attention de Inoue s'était détachée de lui et haussa un sourcil. Inoue n'avait même pas remarqué que son camarade de classe s'était arrêté en en plein milieu d'une phrase et il tourna la tête, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Inoue rougit et détourna la tête en sentant sa jambe contre la sienne, et elle imaginait déjà le regard lourd de Hinamori suspicieux se posait sur elle. Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer des trucs pas très clairs.

La collégienne admirait la scène identique à celles, clichés de ses romans à l'eau de rose favoris. Ses yeux onyx percevaient le moindre échanges furtifs entre les deux. La rousse se mordait la lèvre supérieure et, Ulquiorra continuait à sourire. La provocation d'Ulquiorra avait fini par aboutir par une bataille de pieds sanglantes. Le premier qui arrêtait serait le perdant. Un coup perdu de Ulquiorra se dirigea par mégarde contre Hitsugaya. Celui-ci identifia immédiatement le porteur du coup et lui lança un regard noir. Ulquiorra l'ignora et reporta son attention vers Inoue, celle-ci lui tirait la langue. Hinamori ne put pas se retenir de glousser pour une raison obscure et Hitsugaya pesta dans son coin. Cette comédie lui donnait envie de rire mais il se contenait.

Minute papillon ! Depuis quand Ulquiorra étaient de mèches avec eux ? Il s'éclaircit brusquement la gorge pour empêcher ce sourire idiot de renaître encore sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et son livre dans les mains pour partir et se ressaisir un peu. Inoue lui glissa un « à bientôt » auquel il ne répondit que par un faible signe de la tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'heure du départ arriva. Les deux apprentis dessinateurs devaient arriver en gare à 7 heure du matin pour un voyage en train qui durerait quatre bonnes heures. Inoue arriva pile à l'heure à la gare, remplie de monde malgré l'heure matinal. Elle avançait à travers la foule, tirant derrière elle une petite valise. Elle aperçut un bob rayé, puis son professeur, son assistante et Ulquiorra qui lui faisaient signe. Elle vint à leur rencontre et les salua poliment. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans le compartiment fait pour et s'installèrent dans le train. Le petit groupe s'assirent sur quatre sièges avec une table trônant au milieu.

« - Parfait pour jouer au poker, qui est partant ?, enthousiasma Urahara. »

Yoruichi accepta, Ulquiorra ne donna pas son désaccord, et Inoue déclina l'offre. La rousse se contenta d'observer la partie muette dont elle ne pouvait pas y prendre part, ne connaissant pas les règles du jeu.

Quelques longues minutes, se transformant bientôt en heure, s'écoulèrent à bord du train et Ulquiorra regardait sans grandes convictions l'extérieur par la vitre à côté de lui, son coude reposant sur le rebord et sa joue écrasée dans la paume de sa main. Le paysage défilait à une grande vitesse. La grande ville et ses hauts édifices avaient laissé place aux grandes étendues enneigées et désertes. Le brun s'ennuyait, même après cette partie de poker qu'il avait gagné haut la main. Finalement, son manque de réaction n'était pas qu'un défaut, il fallait qu'il pense à se reconvertir en joueur de poker internationale.

Les accompagnateurs discutaient à voix basse. Un murmure appela le brun, et celui-ci tourna la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Ses deux orbes émeraudes croisèrent les prunelles clairs d'Inoue. Celle-ci détaillait le visage du ténébreux. Elle plissait les yeux pour mieux observer le visage d'Ulquiorra qui soutenait son regard. Une fille n'avait jamais osé le regarder de la sorte aussi longtemps. Et puis, Inoue caressa son menton, les yeux aux ciel et l'air pensif. Elle sortit de ses songes et formula sa requête après plusieurs minutes de silence.

«- Ulquiorra... est-ce que je pourrais revoir ton sourire ?, demanda finalement la fleur bleue.  
- Non, grogna automatiquement le brun. »

Pourquoi une question aussi puérile ? Inoue ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant et elle ne semblait pas découragée par le refus froid et direct d'Ulquiorra. Elle suppliait le brun des yeux qui restait indifférents à ses muettes supplications. Voyant que sa méthode de persuasion ne fonctionnait pas sur le jeune homme, elle fit la moue. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement et Ulquiorra se doutait bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. La rousse lui sourit innocemment et porta dangereusement ses deux index vers le visage de son voisin. Il se laissa faire, n'ayant aucune échappatoire possible. La lycéenne apposa délicatement deux doigts aux deux commissures des lèvres du brun qui appréciait moyennement qu'on le tripote de la sorte. Elle releva les coins de sa bouche afin de former un sourire. Elle afficha un air satisfait, et répondit à cette grimace sculptée par un éclatant sourire. Elle relâcha sa cruelle emprise et n'ajouta rien de plus à cet échange. Le brun contemplait le visage d'Inoue qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Des cernes soulignées les deux yeux clairs, sûrement fatigués à cause d'un réveil trop matinal. Ils s'admiraient mutuellement et aucun de deux ne rompait l'instant. Une bulle les isolait du reste du monde.

Inoue était tellement hypnotisée par les pupilles sombres et fendues du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué des doigts pâles se poser sur les extrémités de sa bouche. Le contact la fit sursauter et elle baissait les yeux pour enfin comprendre que Ulquiorra l'imitait. Serait-ce une sorte de vengeance ? Ulquiorra serait-il rancunier ? Ce défaut lui semblait adorable, elle en apprenait plus sur son mystérieux ami. Les liens qu'ils avaient tissés s'étaient renforcés en très peu de temps, en très peu de paroles. Le brun remonta les recoins des lèvres sous ses doigts. Il les enleva peu de temps après, le sourire qu'il y avait dessiné resta imprimé sur ses lèvres rosies par le froid.

Les joue de Inoue s'empourprèrent et Ulquiorra retourna à son activité précédente : regarder le paysage pour oublier cette scène qui le plongeait dans un sentiment proche de l'embarras. Il attendit immobile pendant quelques minutes et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui. Et s'il ne s'appelait pas Ulquiorra, ce qu'il voyait l'aurait sûrement attendri, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contentait d'observer Inoue qui se battait contre ses paupières tombantes de fatigue. Après quelques vains battements de cils, Inoue renonça et se laissa aller dans un sommeil de plomb. Cette position assise n'était pas vraiment adéquate pour une petite sieste et elle se mit bientôt à chanceler. Un mouvement de train plus brusque que les autres la fit définitivement basculer et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Ulquiorra. Le brun ne la repoussa pas, n'osant pas la réveiller... Pour ne pas avoir à subir ses gamineries. Cette raison en cachait peut-être une autre, mais pou le moment Ulquiorra ne s'en préoccupait pas. Mais son bras se retrouva endolori par le poids qui reposait lourdement sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes. Il se tortillait pour retrouver une posture plus confortable, mais rien n'y faisait. Il retira son bras et Inoue émit une petite plainte pour ensuite venir se blottir contre son oreiller humain improvisé. Son bras levé vint se poser derrière le dos de la rousse et s'enroula autour de sa taille. Voilà, il avait trouvé la place idéale. Et vu la tête que tirait Inoue, c'était son cas aussi. Il glissa un regard apaisé à la fleur bleue assoupie contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, ignorant les palpitations de son cœur dont il ne connaissait pas la raison.

« - Hey, les tourtereaux, on est presque arrivé ! ».

La voix forte de Yoruichi avait réveillé le couple de dormeurs. Ulquiorra voulut s'étirer mais Inoue reposait encore sur son bras. Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les paupières et bailla. Elle sentait quelque chose derrière son dos, et cette sensation venait se terminer à sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit la main d'Ulquiorra qui était accroché à sa taille. Elle rougit quand elle sentit le bras s'extirper et elle bafouilla des excuses en fuyant le regard indifférent du brun. Le petit groupe sortit du train, puis de la petite gare pour y découvrir un décor magique...

* * *

_Et oui, je vous avais prévenu !_

Fallait bien que je commence les choses sérieuses un jour ! Et je n'allais pas les faire tomber amoureux au bout du 10e chapitre. Non, mais allô quoi !(... Promis je ne le referais plus ! Plus de Nabilla, promis !) Bon en tout cas, j'espère que Ulquiorra ne fait pas trop OOC, car ça c'est une des choses qui me donnent le plus de mal dans cette fanfiction. Et pour les fans de romantisme: ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive au compte goutte au début, mais après ça va être la grosse cascade de rose, d'amour et de cœurs ailés.

**_Usagi. Onee-chan_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^o**

Je reviens en force avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'aurai voulu intégrer le 3eme jour et 4eme jour au gîte dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait vraiment fait trop long et ce chapitre aurait été le vilain petit canard si il avait dépasser les 5000 mots. Oui, par rapport aux autres qui n'en font que 3000 et des broutilles, ça aurait vraiment créer un contraste que je n'aurai pas aimer. J'aime la régularité, mais je ne suis pas maniaque, je vous rassure (loin là d'ailleurs...). U.U J'espère que ça vous plaira même si je n'ai pas intégré les éléments que j'avais prévu de mettre !

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Une plaine enneigée s'étendait à perte de vue, clairsemée par des arbres couverts par la poudre blanche. Une route la traversait se démarquant par des traces de pneus récentes qui se dessinaient sur le manteau immaculée. Le ciel gris déversait quelques flocons et la célèbre montagne japonaise surplombée la vallée, entourée par une brume mystique. Quelques minces rayons de lumières perçaient cette couche grise et froide, réchauffant faiblement l'atmosphère. Un véhicule se stoppa devant les touristes et le bruit du frein les arracha brusquement de leurs rêveries. Le conducteur sortit et serra la main de Urahara. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles.

« - C'est notre moyen de transport, déposez vos affaires dans le coffre et ensuite en route vers notre gîte !, expliqua Urahara ».

Après avoir saluer et s'être présenter au conducteur, le reste de la troupe s'exécuta puis monta dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra, roulant sur l'unique route qui sillonnait la plaine. L'endroit était vraiment isolé et l'impression d'avoir atterri au milieu de nulle part germée dans l'esprit de Ulquiorra. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination après une trentaine de minutes à bord de la voiture qui se stoppa devant un bâtiment en bois de taille moyenne. Ils sortirent les sacs du coffre et montèrent les quelques marches en pierre de l'entrée pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la structure. La sonnette alarma une femme qui lisait à son bureau. Dés qu'elle les vit entrer, elle leur offrit un sourire chaleureux. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina.

Elle était de taille moyenne et avait des yeux de couleur bleue. Elle était habillée d'un simple kimono bleu pâle et une ceinture d'un ton plus foncé marquait sa taille. Elle gardait un sourire doux et accueillant, mais ce qui la caractérisait le plus, c'était sa coiffure. Elle possédait des longs cheveux noirs, attaché dans une tresse nouée devant sa poitrine et lui tombant jusqu'en bas du ventre.

«- Bonjour et Bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? , demanda poliment la femme derrière son bureau. »

- Nous avions réservé des chambres pour quatre personne, enchaîna Yoruichi. ».

Celle qui semblait être la propriétaire du lieu feuilleta un cahier posé sur sa table et y lit les informations inscrites dessus. Après un instant, elle releva la tête et se présenta.

« - Je m'appelle Unohana Yachiru et j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir dans mon gîte. ».

Elle appuya ensuite sur la petit clochette reposant sur sa table. Le petit instrument tinta et des petits pas résonnèrent à travers les murs. Un jeune garçon arriva dans le hall d'entrée par un couloir et adressa un regard interrogateur à Unohana.

« Hanataro, accompagne nos clients à des chambres vides, s'il te plaît, ordonna gentiment la propriétaire. »

Il suivit les instructions de son aînée et fit signe au groupe de le suivre. Le dénommé Hanataro les amena dans un couloir puis leur montra l'emplacement de leurs chambres. Il désigna 4 portes placées de chaque côtés du couloir. Celles d'Ulquiorra et Inoue se juxtaposaient et faisaient face à celles de Yoruichi et Urahara. L'employé les laissa donc, en n'oubliant pas de leur informer que si ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ils pouvaient venir le voir dans la chambre au bout du couloir.

«- Bon, tout le monde dans leur chambre pour un peu de repos. On ira faire une petite ballade ensuite !, proposa le professeur au bob rayé. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et suivit le conseil. La rousse ouvrit la porte coulissante traditionnelle de sa chambre, traînant son petit bagage derrière elle. La chambre était meublé d'un lit occidentale en bois deux places et couvert d'un drap blanc. Des oreillers de la même couleur reposaient sur le matelas qui semblait moelleux à souhait. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pas timides, elle lâcha la poignée de sa valise à côté d'une des tables de chevet qui encadraient le lit. Avant de se jeter directement sur le lit, elle continua l'exploration de ses appartements. Une autre pièce donnait l'accès à une petite salle de bains qui comprenait tout le nécessaire : une baignoire, un lavabo et un miroir qui le surplombait. Inoue soupira d'aise en refermant la porte de la salle d'eau, ces quatre jours allaient vraiment très relaxants. Elle s'étira et jeta son corps sur le lit de sa chambre. Elle appuya son menton contre un oreiller qui dégageait une odeur de lessive. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 11h59. Bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Elle avait faim, mais pas la motivation ni l'énergie d'aller chercher à manger. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le coussin et une voix retentit à travers la pièce.

« - Mademoiselle !, appela-t-on. »

La jeune fille se leva et trottina jusqu'à la porte, où une petite silhouette se dessinait derrière. Inoue ouvrit la porte et le jeune employé de tout à l'heure lui tendait un repas composé de riz, d'accompagnement et de baguettes, le tout disposé sur un plateau en bois. Hanataro lui tendait son déjeuner et Inoue le prit avec précaution. Il disposa et elle ferma la porte. Elle emmena le plateau avec elle, et savoura la délicieuse nourriture, assise au milieu de la chambre. Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, le plateau vide dans les mains. Elle sortit et trouva l'employé dans le couloir qui se dépêcha de la débarrasser. Au même moment, Urahara sortit de sa chambre, munit d'un petit éventail en papier.

« - Inoue tu tombes bien, je m'apprêtais justement à vous appeler ! On pourrait profiter de cette magnifique journée pour en tirer un peu d'inspiration !, dit-il en employant un ton joyeux et plein d'entrain. ».

Inoue se joignit à son idée et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. Elle amena avec elle, un carnet de croquis et y glissa plusieurs crayons au milieu des ressorts en fer qui assemblaient les feuilles entre elles. Son serre-tête noir ne laissait plus de place derrière son oreille pour y coincer un crayon. Elle ressortit de la chambre, prête à dessiner tout comme Ulquiorra qui semblait l'attendre dans le couloir avec leur professeur. Yoruichi les rejoignit à l'extérieur. Elle ouvrait la marche et guidait le groupe qui empruntait un sentier plat et très agréable. Ils se stoppaient quelques fois, quand Ulquiorra ou Inoue ou même Urahara faisait un signe pour signaler leurs arrêts momentanés, consacrés à quelques esquisses. Le paysage regorgeait de choses à dessiner, à représenter sur une feuille vierge. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, l'altitude donnait une superbe vue sur un lac gelé, entouré par une forêt d'arbres nus dormant sous la poudre blanche hivernale.

Les yeux d'Inoue s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Elle en oubliait presque le froid qui s'attaquait à ses doigts et au vent qui lui fouettait le visage et lui emmêlait ses longs cheveux. Ulquiorra s'assit en tailleur sur le sol dur et glacé comme un simple observateur de ce magnifique spectacle. Le sifflement de la bise et le bruit des pas dans la neige troublaient à peine le silence reposant de ce splendide tableau de la nature. Urahara et l'autre apprenti étaient déjà assis, occupés à dessiner ce paysage digne d'une carte postale. Inoue détourna la tête en entendant l'impact de quelque chose contre le sol, étouffé par l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol. Yoruichi s'étalait par terre et fixait le ciel gris en rêvassant. Inoue s'assit à son tour, ouvrant son carnet et le crayon à la main. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur qui s'était assoupi contre le tronc d'un arbre. Son dessin ne lui avait décidément pas pris beaucoup de temps. Pourtant des choses à esquisser, ce n'était pas ça qui manquaient ici ! La fleur bleue pourrait facilement terminer un de ses crayons à papier juste en reproduisant le grand espace qui l'entourait. Elle glissa un regard à Ulquiorra, penché sur son carnet. Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage, le gênant sûrement pour dessiner. Mais Inoue n'en était pas sûre, la chevelure sombre dissimulait le visage de l'arrancar.

Elle retira le serre-tête qui ornait son crâne, elle hésita un petit moment en tripotant l'objet et en l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. C'était un mince serre-tête noir, rien ne le décorait, pas même un motif. Elle se rapprocha discrètement du brun. La jeune fille lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts et il se retourna en rangeant une des mèches perturbatrices derrière son oreille. Elle ne dit rien, lui sourit juste en lui présentant l'objet. Il posa ses yeux sur elle puis sur l'objet dont il était question. Il l'ignora, trop fier pour accepter l'aide de qui que se soit. Le sourire de la lycéenne s'effaça de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un soupir.

Ulquiorra maniait son crayon, forçant sur la mine ou au contraire, effleurant timidement le papier. Il était concentrée sur sa feuille, levant les yeux parfois pour capturer une nouvelle fois à l'aide de ses yeux émeraudes l'image du modèle et ses nombreux détails. Une main caressa son front, puis les doigts plaquèrent les cheveux sombres contre son crâne. Un objet relaya la main en y plongeant ses petits crocs artificiels. Après avoir porter la main à sa tête et effleurer l'objet, Ulquiorra n'y prêta plus attention. Il n'était pas habitué à toute cette gentillesse et encore moins à la remercier. Il préféra l'oublier en se concentrant à son tour sur son dessin qu'il avait délaissée.

Inoue lui avait finalement mis le serre-tête. Il grogna, semblable à un animal farouche auquel on avait accroché une laisse. Inoue s'assit à un mètre de distance de lui, satisfaite. Après s'être remise de son précédent exploit, elle se mit à fixer la nature qui s'étendait devant elle et retranscrit ses contours sur sa feuille.

Quelques flocons tombèrent sur sa feuille et il pencha la tête en arrière. Une de ces gouttes gelées atterrit sur son visage au teint pâle. Il referma son carnet et repoussa le serre-tête en arrière qui tomba comme par magie autour de son cou. Il commençait à grelotter et son souffle chaud se muait en une buée éphémère en entrant en contact avec le climat extérieur. La rousse éternua et rangea son carnet contre sa poitrine. Il était temps de retourner à l'auberge.

La fleur bleue déroula l'écharpe de son cou et la lança sur le lit où elle atterrit à côté de son précieux carnet à dessin. La jeune fille se déshabillait peu à peu, laissant traîner ses vêtements par terre. Elle envoya valser d'un coup de pied son pantalon qui encombrait sa marche. Elle détacha ses petites barrettes et les embrassa chacune. Elle les déposa soigneusement sur la table de chevet et attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé en haut son crâne. La lycéenne ouvrit la cabine de douche et régla l'eau vers la position chaude.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, toute propre, habillée d'un gros pull en laine et d'un jogging large. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'à la salle commune du bâtiment, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Des chaussons protégeaient ses pieds de la froideur du sol. Elle poussa la porte de la grande pièce et y trouva Yoruichi et Urahara qui mangeaient leur dîner. La salle lumineuse comprenait une longue table, entourée par des chaises, une cheminée abritant un feu et des fauteuils positionnés autour. Hanataro essuyait les meubles. Elle se joigna à ses aînés et s'asseya à côté d'eux. L'employé lui apporta un repas et la rousse conversa joyeusement avec les adultes tout en mangeant sa nourriture. Quand elle finit de manger, elle se retira non sans adresser un bonne nuit à ses deux accompagnateurs et à Hanataro. Elle trouva Ulquiorra adossé au mur en face de la porte de sa chambre, il semblait l'attendre. Il se redressa en la voyant arriver.

«- Tu n'es pas venu manger, Ulquiorra ?, questionna-t-elle.

- Pas faim, se justifia-t-il, plus important... »

Il réduit la distance entre eux et saisit la main de la lycéenne. Les intentions du brun étaient un peu flou. Il ouvrit et retourna sa main dans la sienne et l'ouvrit doucement. Inoue le regardait, intriguée et un peu gênée par sa proximité soudaine. Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il observait, c'est-à-dire, sa main dans la sienne. L'arrancar déposa de son autre main dans la paume ouverte de Inoue le bandeau noir et rigide de tout à l'heure. Il lui susurra un « merci » et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches.

La rousse ouvrit une de ses paupières, puis sa consœur ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle se redressa peu à peu en se retirant de son cocon chaud de couvertures. La jeune fille s'étira et extirpa ses membres des effets d'un sommeil profond. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et frotta ses yeux. On ne lui avait pas donné d'heure précise pour le petit déjeuner ou même pour le réveil. La jeune apprentie espérait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée trop tard. Elle saisit son téléphone et y lit l'heure. 8H13, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Elle sortit de sa chambre, sans même daigner se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Elle arrangera ça plus tard son souci premier étant de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Ulquiorra assit à la table un plateau de nourriture devant lui était réduit à un état semblable au sien. Les yeux mi-clos et cernés du brun fixaient distraitement un point indistinct, droit devant lui. Seule sa volonté empêchait sa tête de s'écrouler dans l'assiette pleine en face de lui. Ses cheveux noirs et en bataille renforçaient son côté « pas du tout du matin ». La rousse s'assit à la table en face de lui qui ne lui adressa aucun mot. Il la regardait prendre place, sans un mot, ni un geste, ni même une réaction. Des bras entoura Inoue et vinrent poser un plateau pareil à celui de Ulquiorra juste sous son nez. La jeune fille tressaillit, un peu surprise, et quand elle se retourna, elle fit face au sourire de leur hôtesse, Unohana. L'hôtesse se retira et laissa ses clients apprécier leur petit-déjeuner, non pas sans avoir saluer la rousse. Urahara et Yoruichi intervint au milieu du repas du couple silencieux. Le professeur bailla bruyamment et Yoruichi le corrigea en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Inoue alla ensuite se préparer pour repartir en expédition.

Ils se rejoignirent tous à l'entrée du gîte et juste avant leur départ, Unohana donna un paquet contenant des vivres pour chacun d'eux. Urahara suivit un sentier chaudement conseillé par la propriétaire du gîte, grande connaisseuse des lieux alentours. Après environ une heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent aux bords d'un lac gelé pour faire une pause et admirer la vue. Et pourquoi pas s'en inspirer pour les croquis ? Ils dessinèrent pendant longtemps et le ventre de Inoue commença à la déranger en gargouillant malgré son application. Elle leva la tête et commença à bouger. Elle grimaça, sa jambe s'était endormie à force d'être restée assise dans cette position. Urahara les appela pour venir manger et Inoue fut la première à entendre l'appel de la nourriture. Ulquiorra de dos au reste du groupe, ignora les appels, trop concentrée dans son dessin . Une boule de neige vint le frapper à la tête. Il l'ignora. Une deuxième s'écrasa à peu près au même endroit à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se leva et se retourna, son carnet sous le bras, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux fermés de colère. Quand il les rouvrit, il trouva immédiatement les coupables. Urahara sifflotait suspicieusement, les mains derrière la tête, fuyant le regard noir de Ulquiorra. Inoue, elle, tête baissé et remuant la neige du bout du pied, semblait contenir tant bien que mal un fou rire. Ulquiorra se décida finalement à venir manger, ayant l'air d'avoir compris « la leçon ».

La rousse s'écroula dans la neige à côté d'Ulquiorra, la main sur le ventre, signe qu'elle avait bien mangé. Le brun reprit son dessin et scrutait le lac de ses deux orbes vertes. On repoussait de la neige vers lui et Inoue semblait s'agiter à côté de lui. Il fit le lien entre les deux et se rendit finalement compte qu'elle traçait un ange dans la neige. Mais n'avait-elle pas passé l'âge pour ce genre d'enfantillages ? Il posa son carnet juste à côté de lui et il s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et remua les bras et les jambes. Inoue s'allongea sur le côté et le regarda faire, amusée. Lui aussi traçait un ange de neige. La rousse n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part. Elle s'esclaffa et lui se contenta de sourire en entendant le petit rire.

Toute l'après-midi fut consacrée à une bataille de boule de neige, à la construction de bonshommes de neige (même si Ulquiorra avait été réticent au début) et à toutes sortes d'activités fort divertissantes se pratiquant dans la neige, au milieu de nulle part. La rousse avait même été presque sûre de l'entendre rire, mais quand elle se retourna vers lui pour vérifier que cela venait bien de lui, il avait déjà reprit son air stoïque.

Le soir dans sa chambre, Inoue se remémorait ses souvenirs récents et joyeux, assise sur son lit et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de sortir de table après un dîner copieux : la neige, ça creusait. Elle avait déjà enfiler son pyjama et s'apprêtait à aller dormir, n'ayant rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire. Une voix grave l'appela en dehors de sa chambre. Elle alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait droit à une visite de la part de Ulquiorra. Une serviette entourait son cou et de l'eau s'égouttait des pointes de ses cheveux. Il venait sûrement de les laver.

« Je pourrai te demander une faveur ? »

Inoue acquiesça immédiatement pour exprimer son accord et le pousser à poursuivre.

«J'ai perdu ma barrette, et je me demandais juste, si tu n'en avais pas une à me prêter...s'il te plaît, demanda l'arrancar. ».

Dans un premier temps, elle ne percuta pas. Entendre le brun dire une si longue phrase et formuler une requête, ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait se reproduire. Elle ne nota même pas la pause entre sa demande et la formule de politesse qu'il avait failli oublié de placer dans sa phrase.

La rousse le fit entrer, elle aurait très bien pu le faire patienter à la porte, mais elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains pour rechercher l'objet demandé et elle le laissa dans sa chambre. Elle fouillait tout les coins et les recoins de la pièce pour trouver l'accessoire, mais il était décidément bien caché. Elle souleva sa trousse de toilette pour vérifier si il n'était pas en-dessous. Elle bloqua un instant sur la bouche d'évacuation du lavabo. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas possible. Elle l'aurait vu s'il s'était échappé par là, non ? Peut-être sur la table de chevet. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et s'arrêta juste avant de poser un pied dans la chambre sur le parquet grinçant. Ulquiorra était allongé sur le lit, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et la tête reposant sur sa serviette qu'il avait visiblement étendu là pour ne pas mouiller le lit de la fleur bleue.

« Il s'endort vite..., chuchota Inoue pour elle-même. »

Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda sur la table de chevet. A côté de ses barrettes bleues et d'un appareil photo qu'elle avait pensé à ramener au cas où, reposait le serre-tête noir de la dernière fois. Une idée diabolique lui vint en tête. La rousse parcourut à pas de loup la distance qui la séparait de la table de chevet. D'une main, elle prit l'appareil photo et de l'autre, elle attrapa le serre-tête. Elle alluma l'objet électronique et elle vérifia si le flash n'était pas activé. De ce côté là pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il était désactivé. Elle pivota sur elle-même et le grincement faible du parquet lui parut comme le plus assourdissant des bruits. Elle vérifia si Ulquiorra ne l'avait pas entendu. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant toujours endormi. Elle plaça l'objectif juste au-dessus du visage de l'arrancar et appuya sur le bouton. Elle crut mourir quand le bruit du déclencheur retentit et elle cacha aussitôt l'arme du crime derrière son dos.

Le ténébreux ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un bruit étrange l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se leva et se retourna en voyant Inoue debout, les mains dissimulées derrière son dos. Elle affichait un sourire forcé. Subitement, elle lui lança un objet qu'il suivit des yeux et qu'il rattrapa par réflexe. Elle profita de la distraction momentanée pour fondre sur le lit, les bras en avant et en déposant l'appareil photo sous un des oreillers. Le brun contemplait l'objet qu'il avait attrapé en plein vol, puis lança un regard interrogateur à Inoue étalée sur son lit. Celle-ci s'empressa de se relever et défroissa ses vêtements. Elle porta une main à ses cheveux décoiffés à cause de sa précédente cascade. Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé qui se voulait pourtant crédible.

« - Pourquoi un comportement aussi étrange ?, questionna-t-il.

- Quel comportement étrange ?, fit-elle mine de ne pas comprendre.

- De plus en plus suspect..., déclara-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha d'elle et la considéra. Il haussa un sourcil et s'avança de plus en plus près.

« - Quel était le bruit de tout à l'heure ?, continua le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, ses yeux évitant toujours ceux de Ulquiorra. ».

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne au mur derrière elle. Il apposa sa main à côté de la tête de la rousse et se pencha, l'examinant de plus près. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Il observait la rousse se replier sur-elle même. Un parfum délicat émanait de la chevelure attachée de Inoue. De la curiosité pour cette fille grandissait en lui. Il lui releva le menton et sur son visage, naissaient des rougeurs. Les prunelles claires soutinrent son regard dévoreur pendant à peine quelques secondes, pour ensuite s'échappaient sur le côté. Elle serrait les poings contre le mur et des frissons parcouraient le corps de la jeune fille. Le sourire forcé s'était estompé et une expression plus sérieuse avait pris sa place. La nervosité nouait la gorge de Inoue et elle n'osait pas le repousser. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle détestait ça...

« J'apprécie moyennement les mensonges, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille ».

Pourquoi parlait-il à voix basse ? Il ne voulait que personne à part elle n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle tilta en entendant la voix grave lui glisser des paroles sur un ton arrogant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, une force inconnue le poussait à la séduire. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais aucunes hésitations ne se lisaient sur son visage. Il recula la tête et croisa à nouveau ses yeux semblables à ceux d'une biche égarée. Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille se précisait et terminait sa course dans le cou du lycéen. Toute son attention était maintenant retenue par les lèvres de la rousse. Que se passerait-il s'il posait les siennes dessus ?

Elle ferma les yeux et pressentit ce qui allait se produire, vulnérable et totalement désarmée par le charme mystérieux que dégageait la personne en face d'elle. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les battements rapides de son cœur. A la dernière minute et en voyant le visage un peu effrayé de Inoue, il renonça finalement et se contenta de poser son front contre le sien. Elle ouvrit yeux et se laissa faire. Les cheveux bruns s'entremêlaient avec ceux de Inoue. Il avait les yeux fermés et paraissait apaisé. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants. Il articula un « bonne nuit » et s'en alla. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir : la porte de sa chambre s'était déjà refermée.

Son corps longea le mur et elle s'assit par terre. Elle observa ses mains encore tremblantes et elle enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur. La jeune fille étouffa un gloussement puis, éclata d'un fou rire nerveux. Est-ce que tous ces gestes, toutes ces émotions signifiaient qu'elle était retombée amoureuse ? Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Aujourd'hui, elle avait encore découvert une des nombreuses facettes du brun. Mais un mystère restait encore irrésolue :que ressentait-il ? Retour à la case départ...

La lumière de sa chambre éteinte, le noir complet régnait dans sa chambre. Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il se remémora ses actes. Il avait déjà tiré sur des gens, participé aux plans de Aizen, persécuté des innocents... Mais jamais sa conscience ne l'avait torturé comme cela auparavant. Il allait l'embrasser !... Et pourquoi à la dernière minute, avait-il renoncé ? Des remords l'assaillaient, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait retenter le coup demain. L'apprenti dessinateur s'était égaré du droit chemin, mais ce ne sera pas avant un million d'années que cela se reproduira. Les pulsations de son cœur , plus rapides qu'à la normale, trahissaient son trouble. Le brun saisit sa couette et se couvrit entièrement avec, en espérant que ses démons ne viendraient plus le hanter.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Oulala, ça devient chaud avec les notes d'auteur qui augmentent le nombre de mots. Bon, je vais faire court.

Une autre contrainte en plus de celle expliquée précédemment (voir tout en haut) est venue me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si j'avais rajouté des éléments du scénario que j'avais prévu d'écrire dans un premier temps, vous n'auriez eut ce chapitre qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Oui, je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit, mais tout est dans ma tête ne vous inquiétez pas. Y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop "hachurée" au niveau de l'histoire.

Je vais vous préparer une suite digne de ce nom, faîtes moi confiance ! :D

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EN RETARD !**_

Un superbe commencement pour cette première dizaine de chapitre ! Ce chapitre qui est d'ailleurs plus long que les autres et qui a atteint 5000 mots... J'ai failli dans ma mission, mais pitié, laissez-moi vivre ! (ou lisez le plutôt ce serai mieux). Peut-être que mon style d'écriture est en train de changer ou que j'ai tout simplement plus de choses à dire en ce qui concerne les moments amoureux et nunuches. Allez savoir ! Je resterai un mystère irrésolu._**  
**_

_Bonne lecture ! :D _

* * *

Un vent puissant sifflait et se percutait bruyamment contre le bâtiment en bois. Ce fichu bruit agaçant l'avait définitivement tiré de son sommeil, surtout que ce calvaire durait depuis le milieu de la nuit et ne voulait sans doute plus s'arrêter.

Il commençait à bouger sous les draps chauds. Il grogna et poussa la grosse couette de l'autre côté. Ulquiorra frissonnait et s'asseya au bord de son lit. Le brun passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux décoiffés par cette nuit de sommeil. Il se frotta le visage avec les mains pour se réveiller. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille et bailla. Faire comme-ci de rien n'était, c'était son plan pour aujourd'hui, et si il reperdait le contrôle : il ne se retiendrait pas, mais il ne s'y forcerait pas non plus. Jouer le rôle de l'indifférent, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Après avoir réfléchi sur ses résolutions, Ulquiorra se leva et traîna son corps à demi-réveillé jusqu'à la salle commune.

Tout le monde prenait déjà son petit déjeuner, y compris Inoue. Quand il s'assit à côté d'elle, la rousse lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Elle aussi essayait de mettre de côté la scène de hier soir. Tant mieux, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Mais la légère teinte rosée qui empourprait ses joues et son petit rire sonnant faux indiquaient encore la trace du trouble qui l'habitait. A chaque bouchée de nourriture, à chaque parole prononcée par elle ou par lui, la lycéenne jetait des petits coups d'œil prudents à Ulquiorra. Sûrement pour essayer de recueillir une quelconque réaction ou une quelconque information sur l'état d'esprit de l'arrancar. Peine perdue, Ulquiorra restait impassible et aveugle à « ces signaux de détresse ». Il se contentait de suivre la discussion pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu si on lui posait une question.

«- Une tempête de neige s'abat sur la région et Unohana nous a vivement déconseillé de sortir par ce temps, déclara Yoruichi.

- Le ton menaçant qu'elle a pris pour nous le dire m'a plutôt fait pensé à un ordre !, s'esclaffa le professeur, donc pas d'expédition aujourd'hui, les enfants ! »

Inoue accueillit la nouvelle avec un air abattu. Elle qui pensait sortir prendre l'air pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle s'en doutait un peu en entendant les plaintes assourdissantes du vent contre le pauvre bâtiment en bois. La rousse avait aussi aperçut à travers une des fenêtres, la neige qui chassait violemment. Ulquiorra se leva et le bruit de sa chaise contre le sol en bois l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda se lever, sans un mot, le corps voûté par la fatigue.

Son petit déjeuner terminé, le brun quitta le premier la table bientôt suivit par Inoue. Les pas de la fleur bleue n'allait pas plus vite que ceux du lycéen. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tendait la main pour attraper son pull, le courage venait à lui manquer. Alors, le bras qui s'était si difficilement levé, retombait. Il n'avait pas remarqué le manège de la rousse, et pénétra dans sa chambre sans un mot. Inoue rentra à son tour dans sa propre chambre. Une bonne douche pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées.

Après quelques instants, elle sortait de la salle de bain et s'écroula sur le matelas. Elle se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Elle n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire. La jeune fille s'ennuyait et rien dans cette pièce ne pourrait la tirer de son ennui. Aller voir quelqu'un ? Se serait bizarre si elle allait voir ses accompagnateurs dans leurs chambres. Et voir Ulquiorra, ne le serait-ce pas aussi ? La fleur bleue aimerait bien aller toquer à la porte et le taquiner, mais en saurait-elle capable ? Elle se redressait et s'assit au bord du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air différent selon elle, ce matin là. Elle savait que Ulquiorra était prisonnier d'une coquille solide et fermée aux autres, alors tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une façade ? Inoue secoua la tête. Cette histoire l'a tellement affecté qu'il sortait son grand jeu d'acteur ? Ça n'était pas du tout Ulquiorra ça, ce scénario ne tenait pas du tout debout. Enfin, elle déduisait cela du peu qu'elle savait sur lui.

Elle balayait le sol du regard et s'attarda sur son carnet à dessin, jonchant à même le sol à côté de son lit. Elle le ramassa et le feuilleta à la recherche d'une petite retouche à effectuer pour la tirer de son oisiveté. Elle fermait un œil pour mieux se concentrer. Il manquait quelques petites touches d'ombres. Elle se remit donc au travail en s'allongeant sur son lit et en attrapant le crayon posé au sol.

Les modifications terminées, elle se replongea dans l'ennui total. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela, il fallait qu'elle sorte ! Elle attrapa son carnet à dessin et sortit de sa chambre. Au pas de sa porte, sa soudaine motivation la quitta et l'envie de retourner dans la pièce d'avant lui vint alors. Elle tournait la tête sur le côté. La porte du brun était juste là, à peine à quelques mètres de distance. Si elle marchait de quelques pas, la poignée serait juste là ,sous sa main. Mais il fallait du moins, avoir le courage pour franchir cette distance minime et insurmontable à la fois. Après avoir mûrement réfléchie, elle fonça, tête baissée et ouvrit la porte avec grand fracas pour la faire coulisser ensuite délicatement. Elle releva la tête, la chambre de Ulquiorra était identique à la sienne. Ses pas timides la menèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Elle serrait contre sa poitrine son carnet à dessin et transportait avec elle, de l'appréhension. Le lycéen capta immédiatement son regard, il était allongé sur son lit, son carnet à dessin entre les mains. Il était à l'envers, ses pieds couverts par des chaussettes noires, reposées sur la tête de lit. Il ne semblait même pas étonné par sa venue soudaine. La rousse lui lançait un regard lourd en attentes, comme si il avait quelque chose pour elle. Le brun espérait juste qu'elle ne venait pas remettre au tapis l'histoire de hier soir.

« Je... Je... M'ennuie ! ».

Elle se justifiait. Elle avait commençait sa phrase dans un bégaiement à peine compréhensible et elle avait articulé la fin de sa phrase en hurlant presque. Ulquiorra resta muet, mais les yeux émeraudes tournés vers elle indiquaient que la jeune fille avait toute l'attention du brun en sa possession et qu'il attendait sûrement de meilleurs explications à sa présence dans sa chambre.

« Peut-être que si on partageait des activités..., reprit-elle après une longue pause. »

Ulquiorra mit ses lunettes et retourna à son activité précédente. Inoue attendit et après avoir entendu un léger soupir de la part de son hôte, celui-ci se décida à lui donner une réponse. Il tapota le matelas juste à côté de lui pour signifier à Inoue qu'il lui permettait de rester et qu'elle pouvait s'installer là. Il n'allait pas la jeter dehors alors qu'elle avait fait preuve de gratitude envers lui hier soir. D'ailleurs cette preuve était logée sur sa tête, écartant de son champ de vision les cheveux noirs gênants. Elle s'installa malgré quelques hésitations. Il continuait son dessin, sans s'occuper de la jeune fille qui prenait place sur son lit.

Elle était vraiment naïve et innocente (ou aveugle, au choix). Il la regarda. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses bras entrecroisés et son visage était tourné vers lui. La jeune fille avait les yeux clos et sa respiration flegmatique pourrait laisser croire qu'elle dormait. Elle pouvait à tout moment ouvrir les yeux et surprendre le brun en pleine contemplation de son visage. Le ténébreux soupira. En quoi cela différer qu'elle fasse ça avec lui ou bien seule dans sa propre chambre ? L'arrancar se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester aussi sereine alors qu'elle faisait la sieste sur le lit du mec qui l'avait intentionnellement tiré dessus. Bon, elle n'en était pas morte, c'est vrai sinon elle ne serai pas là, vautrée paresseusement sur le lit du brun. Mais même en enlevant cette raison logique, le fait de dormir à côté de lui était vraiment illogique. Ils sont tous les deux des lycéens, ils ont le même âge, il y a une jeune fille et un jeune homme. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le même lit, allongés et s'ennuyant fermement. Et en additionnant, la perte de contrôle de hier soir... Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi ! Et pour finir en beauté, Inoue n'était pas un laideron. Pas du tout.

Ses longs cheveux lâchés encadraient le visage de la rousse et cascadaient jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Ulquiorra retenait son envie de les toucher pour vérifier si ils étaient aussi soyeux et doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ses jambes fines mais dissimulées par un jogging ample se balançaient régulièrement. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais sa fierté l'interdisait de trop admirer le corps bien proportionné de la rousse. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait écouter ses instincts primitifs et se réduire au stade de sale pervers. Jamais il ne deviendrait comme la plupart des membres des espadas. Plutôt mourir.

_« Ce qu'il faut là où il faut »_

La phrase qu'avait utilisé Aizen pour décrire Inoue revint à son subordonné. Ulquiorra pesta et essaya de chasser de son esprit ses pensées malsaines. Il se décala un peu sur le côté et son bras se lança dans le vide. Sa main tâtait le sol et elle rencontra un fil. Elle continua son exploration qui la mena au bout de son fil. Il attrapa son Ipod et l'alluma. Il porta un des écouteurs à son oreille et s'apprêta à faire de même pour son jumeau. Une autre main fut plus rapide que lui, et la voleuse glissa l'écouteur dans son oreille. Il grommela un peu, mais rien de bien méchant pour la dissuader. Elle sourit malicieusement et lui, continua son dessin sans se soucier d'elle.

Quelques chansons plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Ulquiorra de s'écrouler. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur son carnet et son croquis terminé. Inoue se redressa sur les coudes et approcha discrètement sa main du carnet de Ulquiorra qui le gardait prisonnier sous sa tête. Docilement, il la souleva pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'objet de ses désirs. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux quand les mains féminines vinrent lui soutirer sa monture. Elle feuilletait les pages de son carnet, qui était à moitié terminé, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. La jeune fille ne regardait même pas à travers, à quoi cela lui servait-il ?

Inoue s'attarda sur un des dessins. Elle ouvrit son carnet à elle et compara. Après avoir longuement détailler les deux dessins, elle les montra côte à côte à Ulquiorra. Les deux représentaient le même paysage du premier jour où ils étaient arrivés, mais la vision était différente étant donné que Inoue et Ulquiorra regardaient dans la direction opposée à l'autre à ce moment là.

« - Hey, c'est marrant ! Quand on les mets à côté comme ça, ils ne forment qu'un seul, s'esclaffa doucement Inoue. »

Ulquiorra observa les deux esquisses et acquiesça. Ils notaient quelques différences mais à part ça, c'est vrai que les deux morceaux rassemblés formaient bel et bien un seul paysage. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du genre à croire à ce que les autres personnes appelaient «un signe du destin ». N'ayant plus le courage pour continuer à dessiner, Ulquiorra prit des livres et en prêta un à Inoue pour qu'elle évite de l'embêter. Inoue lui redonna gentiment ses lunettes et débuta sagement la lecture.

Elle referma le bouquin, exténuée d'avoir tant lu. Ulquiorra avait quand, à lui, décroché depuis bien longtemps. Il était allongé sur le dos, le livre ouvert et posé sur son visage. Sa figure cachée était tournée vers le plafond et il respirait le parfum presque inodore des pages de son bouquin. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s' abaissait à un rythme lent et constant. Alors, sans même se soucier du possible sommeil du brun, elle brisa le silence :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Noël, Ulquiorra ?

Bonne question. »

Le passer avec tout les autres espadas et arrancars ? Les souvenirs de son Noël dernier ne le réjouissait pas du tout. Toute la bande avait fini bourrée et le brun s'est senti obligé de partir quand Harribel l'avait demandé en mariage entre deux hoquets. Heureusement que le ténébreux n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. A la sortie, Grimmjow lui était tombé dessus et en cette fin de soirée, il avait dû servir de béquille et d'hôte pour un Grimmjow au bord du coma éthylique. Et ce mémorable « Joyeux Noel », qu'il s'était entendu chuchoter ironiquement quand il avait vu le bleu vomir ses tripes sur le sol de son appartement. Inoubliable fête de fin d'année.

«- Je... Je pense que je vais le passer chez moi... Tout seul., finit-il par dire, les yeux toujours clos.

- C'est un peu triste..., s'émut Inoue. »

Mais un gargouillis stoppa le chagrin momentané de la rousse. Le brun poussa le livre à côté de sa tête et il ouvrit un œil. Sa pupille se tourna vers la source de l'étrange bruit. Inoue riait, un peu gênée, et levait son index comme pour se désigner.

« - C'est mon estomac qui crie famine !, déclara-t-elle. »

Le brun se leva et s'étira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, questionna Inoue, toujours allongée sur le lit.

- Je vais à la salle commune pour aller manger. Et je ne compte pas te laisser seul dans ma chambre.

- Eh, je ne suis pas une fouineuse et je suis digne de confiance !, exagéra-t-elle, faussement outrée.

- Allez viens, trancha-t-il, en lui tendant la main. ».

Elle accepta l'aide de Ulquiorra, même si son expression froide n'allait pas du tout avec le geste qu'il lui manifestait. La rousse le remercia d'un sourire, qui disait bien plus que de simples mots. Ils sortirent donc de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Inoue sautillait d'un air guilleret devant le brun en pensant à toutes les bonnes choses qu'elle allait ingurgiter. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, accueillis par le chaleureux et timide sourire de Hanataro. Le couple de lycéen s'asseya à table et l'employé ne tarda pas à leur ramener la nourriture encore chaude, tant attendue. Urahara les rejoignirent, talonné par Yoruichi.

Le repas terminé, Ulquiorra fidèle à son habitude, s'apprêta à quitter la table en premier. Mais il fut encore une fois arrêté, mais par une autre personne, cette fois-ci. Urahara sortit un paquet de carte de sa large manche et le tendit à Ulquiorra.

« Revanche ?, demanda-t-il, sans rien n'y ajouter d'autre. »

Ulquiorra se rasseya et Yoruichi commença à distribuer les cartes.

Après plusieurs heures d'intense bataille, il se retira dans sa chambre...Victorieux, mais cette victoire avait été plus difficile que la fois dernière. Les accompagnateurs l'avaient vraiment pris au sérieux. Il longeait le couloir, les mains dans les poches. L'arrancar entendit derrière lui, un bâillement à peine étouffé par une main. Il savait très bien qu'il venait de Inoue. Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, les pas graciles se stoppèrent aussi. Elle continuait visiblement à le suivre. Le ténébreux poussa la porte et ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque, mais elle fut plus rapide et se glissa habilement dans l'embrasure. Il referma la porte, affligée par ses réflexes qui ne pouvaient même pas contrer ceux d'une fille. Le brun tendit l'oreille et le bruit de son lit qui craquait lui parvint. Il alla vers sa chambre et y trouva Inoue, confortablement installée : la tête sur un de ses oreillers et emmitouflée dans sa couette. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et posa sa tête contre un autre oreiller, en fermant les yeux. A force, il allait s'habituer à la présence de l'intruse...

Ils étaient prêts pour l'expédition du jour, après avoir passer le journée d'hier à dormir et à flâner. Après la petite sieste, ils étaient partis dîner et s'étaient ensuite recouchés dans leurs chambres respectives. Quel emploi du temps chargé ! Inoue réajusta la bretelle de son sac à bandoulière. Elle en avait prit un parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas transporter toutes les choses qu'il contenait à la main. La première chose qu'elle constata en posant son pied à l'extérieur, fut le froid plus vigoureux que les précédents jours. Son pied s'enfonçait dans la couche de neige fraîche, plus épaisse aussi. Ulquiorra, moins hésitant, la dépassa, les mains dans les poches et son carnet à dessin sous le bras.

«Si tu veux, j'ai encore un peu de place dans mon sac.., proposa-t-elle. ».

Le brun se retourna et la fixa. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Pourquoi pas...».

Aussitôt son accord donné, Inoue embarqua avec elle le carnet. Tout ce joyeux petit monde put donc alors commencer leur promenade, avec à sa tête, un Urahara plus que motivé. Yoruichi préférait marcher en retrait, à la hauteur des deux lycéens. Elle regardait les alentours, un peu mélancolique.

«- L'air frais va me manquer, soupira l'aînée.

- J'aurai aimé rester un peu plus longtemps. J'ai eu du mal à ranger mon sac, ce matin, avant de partir, avoua Inoue. ».

Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas la pointe de déception dans la voix de Inoue. Il fallait bien qu'ils repartent à Karakura un jour, non ? Et ce jour tombait ce soir. Le brun voyait déjà venir son retour dans sa ville. Déjà, le voyage en train, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Ils arriveraient sûrement tard dans la nuit et le brun devrait marcher jusqu'à son appartement. L'arrancar savait que le parasite aux cheveux bleus l'attendrait devant son immeuble. Le ténébreux espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas bourré ou avec un sachet d'alcool dans la main. Ce qui, tout compte fait, relèverait du miracle. Ulquiorra ne croyait pas aux miracles. En fait, Ulquiorra avait TRES envie de rester ici Peut-être les raisons différaient un peu mais en y réfléchissant bien il comprenait le sentiment que provoquait ce départ chez Inoue et Yoruichi.

Ils empruntaient le même sentier que la fois précédente, et vagabondaient aux abords du lac de glace. Mais, Urahara qui menait la troupe, suivait un des cours d'eau gelé rattaché au lac et s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Cette forêt baignée de lumière et coupée par un seul et large chemin distinct, n'était pas du tout inquiétante. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant un superbe étang gelé surplombé par une cascade dans le même état que l'étang. On aurait dit que le temps s'était figé dans cet endroit féerique. L'ombre des arbres entouraient l'étendue d'eau congelée et seul un halo de lumière illuminait l'étang.

Après être restée bouche bée pendant quelques instants, Inoue fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce magnifique endroit. Le bruit éphémère du déclencheur trouble la quiétude du brun. Ce son lui était familier. Mais il abandonna, ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans ce genre de réflexion inutile. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un appareil photo parmi tant d'autres et ce n'était pas la première fois que Ulquiorra en voyait un.

« Où est encore passé ce satané Urahara ?, demanda subitement Yoruichi. ».

Les lycéeens balayèrent le paysage des yeux mais, leur professeur ne faisait plus partie du décor.

_A peine une minute d'inattention et il en profite,_ grinça Yoruichi, agacée.

« Je vais le chercher, mais en attendant vous vous restez ici !,ordonna Yoruichi d'une voix plus audible. »

Les deux plus jeunes ne purent protester, la fine silhouette s'était déjà mise à la poursuite du professeur égaré. Ulquiorra se rapprocha au bord de l'étang et se pencha pour admirer la glace pur et intacte. Il se retourna et vit Inoue de dos à lui, qui se prenait en photo quelques mètres plus loin. Ah, les filles et leur narcissisme légendaire devant un objectif. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'appareil à la main.

« Je peux ? , désigna-t-elle l'appareil avec sa main.

- Non. ».

L'antipathique qu'il était n'allait certainement pas se laisser prendre en photo. Ulquiorra fuyait les machines à flash et à photos compromettantes. Et ce n'était pas celui de la rousse qui allait échapper à la règle.

« Allez juste une !, supplia la jeune fille. »

Ulquiorra secoua légèrement la tête , décidé à ne pas céder aux caprices de Inoue.

« Même si c'est avec moi ?, insista-t-elle. »

Le brun répéta le même geste qui indiquait son refus. Elle fit la moue, et pivota en croisant les bras. Elle était de nouveau dos à lui et lui faisait la tête. Il sortit son Ipod de sa poche, et enclencha la musique. Peut-être que ce son plus agréable l'aiderait à masquer celui, agaçant, des jérémiades de Inoue. Il inspirait l'air froid et l'expirait longuement en relâchant une buée chaude. Il mit ses écouteurs. Il fallait maintenant dessiner et imprimer cet endroit magnifique sur une feuille de papier. Mais d'abord, il devait récupérer son carnet dans le sac de Inoue.

Il se dirigea vers elle et plongea sa main dans son sac. La jeune fille virevolta et ne laissa pas le temps à Ulquiorra de prendre ses affaires. Elle lui sourit, défiante. La rousse n'allait pas gentiment se laisser faire alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas accorder une petite faveur de rien du tout.

« Mon carnet, Inoue..., réclama le brun, le bras tendu vers elle.

- Jamais !, lui cria-t-elle, en lui tirant la langue. »

Le ténébreux entendit clairement sa réponse à travers sa musique qui lui bouchait les oreilles. Et comme pour appuyer sa forte résolution, elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à courir. Mais Ulquiorra fut plus rapide qu'elle et la retint par le bras. Elle tourna vivement la tête et croisa les deux yeux verts qui la fixaient, impénétrables.

«- Épargne-moi une course inutile, s'il te plaît...

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?, rétorqua-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Ulquiorra renonça et lui lâcha le bras. Il n'avait pas envie de subir ses enfantillages et se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur la musique douce que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Mais Inoue, déçue par l'abandon trop facile du brun, se saisit d'un écouteur et le plaça dans une de ses oreilles. L'arrancar lui lança un regard noir qui se traduisait en un muet « T'as pas fini ? ». La rousse s'avança inconsciemment vers lui, la longueur du fil de écouteurs ne permettant pas un écart trop grand entre eux deux. La rousse fit un pas et se rangea à côté de lui. Elle baissa ses paupières et leva le nez vers le ciel cotonneux, bercée par le son mélodieux du piano. Des petits flocons commençaient à tomber du ciel, flottant autour d'eux.

« Il neige ?, demanda-t-elle, ne voyant rien avec ses paupières closes. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et regardaient les lèvres de la jeune fille qui s'étirait en un doux sourire. Il était penché sur le côté vers elle pour ne pas que le cordon qui les liait ne soit pas trop tendu. Le décor, la musique, la neige... Tout semblait sorti d'un conte de fées. Le froid s'était intensifié et le ténébreux sentait contre son épaule, Inoue grelotter. Lui aussi d'ailleurs commençait à avoir froid. Et comme-ci elle avait su ce dont il lui manquait, Inoue se posta en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait pressenti le geste, mais se laisser quand même faire.

« J'ai froid, chuchota-t-elle. »

« Je sais », pensa Ulquiorra. En entendant ses propres mots sortirent de sa bouche, Inoue le pressa plus fort contre elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait profité de cette occasion et de l'atmosphère romantique pour assouvir ses envies. Ses envies qu'elle ne saurait expliquer par des mots. Pourtant elle était bien, debout à côté de lui, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle était beaucoup mieux dans ses bras. Et dire que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle tentait cette dangereuse expérience. Elle étouffa son petit rire dans le manteau de Ulquiorra qui accueillait son étreinte, indifférent extérieurement. La jeune fille frottait sa tête contre le torse du brun comme pour se mettre à l'aise, mais surtout pour camoufler sa gêne naissante. Il se raidit un peu en sentant les bras frêles de la rousse l'enserrait encore. Elle émergea son nez hors du manteau et relâcha son emprise sur le corps crispé du brun.

Ses bras s'abaissèrent lentement. Mais avant qu'il n'atterrissent le long du corps de la lycéenne, l'arrancar attrapa une de ses mains glacées. Inoue leva la tête vers lui. De son autre bras, il entoura la taille de la rousse. Celle-ci se rendit compte de ce qu'il voulait faire et les couleurs rosées sur ses joues semblaient ne plus être causés que par la température glaciale. Il commença à bouger les pieds et elle le suivait malgré ses membres engourdies par le froid. Une de ses mains s'entremêla comme par magie avec celle de la fleur bleue. La musique guidait à présent chacun de leurs pas timides. Le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds remplaçaient le silence habituel des lieux. Ils dansaient tout simplement, et les flocons suivaient, batifolant tout autour d'eux. Tout était comme dans un rêve. Ulquiorra ne cherchait plus à comprendre depuis longtemps. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il avait découvert l'existence d'un cœur qui se cognait douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. L'entrée des violons s'alliait parfaitement avec les notes de pianos qui s'envolaient. La douleur s'atténua quand elle releva son visage vers lui et il écarquillait les yeux, émerveillé par le sourire qu'elle lui offrait et ses yeux émues qui l'attendrissait. Inoue était une fois encore, subjuguée par les iris émeraudes fendues par une mince pupille. Il ne la fixait plus, il l'admirait. Cette petite lumière qui brillait aux fonds de ses yeux verts la déboussolaient. Alors, le corps de la jeune fille se laissait aller, tournoyant aux bras d'un presque inconnu. D'un attirant inconnu. Leurs mouvements devenus assurés et cadencés s'enchaînaient et le son s'amplifiait. Ils dansaient en cercle dans cet endroit spacieux, les arbres et la cascades se transformaient en spectateurs muets. Les traces de leurs passages dans la poudre blanche se croisait et se décroisait pour ensuite se retrouver de nouveau. Les écouteurs se dérobèrent sous la force d'un geste trop brusque. Le charme retomba petit à petit. Ils ralentirent pour ensuite se stopper définitivement, aux abords de l'étang gelé. Leurs souffles haletants essayaient de retrouver un rythme plus calme, mais les pulsations rapides de leurs cœurs ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Cet organe vital battait à tout rompre... Serait-ce à cause de l'effort physique ou de l'émotion produit par celui-ci ?

Ulquiorra était toujours accroché à Inoue et ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher. Ses deux bras encerclèrent sa taille. Le regard de la rousse étincelait d'une lueur dont Ulquiorra n'arrivait pas à trouver la signification. Mais, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ressentait la même chose que Inoue. Alors, il se baissait vers elle et fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant aux idées les plus folles. Le souffle chaud du brun se rapprochait du visage de la jeune fille qui posa une main sur sa joue. Elle le sentit frémir sous la paume de sa main. Des idées folles envahissaient l'esprit déjà embrumé de la rousse et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment qui allait venir. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Ulquiorra.

* * *

_Vos avis sur "mon new style" ? _

Je m'en lasserai jamais d'écrire des moments dignes des plus grands romans à l'eau de rose. (non, non, je ne me surestime pas du tout !) Dommage que je n'ai pas prévu de suite... C'est tellement énervant d'improviser et de rester statufier devant son écran, vide de toute idée. Enfin, j'en ai quelques unes qui germent dans ma tête et je sais déjà ce qui va se passer à la fin donc... Mais voilà quoi ! Il faut avoir de quoi remplir ce qu'il y a entre le début et la fin ! Je pense que je vais stopper un peu la guimauve (arrêtons le massacre avec le caractère de Ulquiorra) et je vais plutôt dévoiler son côté plus DARK ! Mwahahah !

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_

P.S: Pour les petits curieux, la musique dont je me suis inspirée pour la scène de la danse, c'est l'ost d'un film (hotarubi no mori e) que j'ai adoré et qui se prénomme Kanakana Shigure. Pour les amateurs de film triste, je vous conseille vivement Hotarubi no mori e. (j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon pauvre petit corps T.T)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**'luuuuut ! :D**

Ah, mon rythme de parution est devenu deux fois plus leent ! *soupir* Tu m'étonnes ! Ce chapitre fait 4000 mots et je pense que ça va devenir une habitude. C'est un vrai calvaire quand je finis d'écrire, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas et je me sens obligé de modifier, de rajouter des mots ou de les supprimer. Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais je tenais à l'écrire pour ne pas envoyer toute la guimauve tout d'un coup. Je fais une pause sur le romantisme on va dire.

_Je vous laisse voir par vous même ! ;)_

* * *

Rukia regardait au loin à travers la vitre, sirotant sa boisson d'un air absent. Les premiers gargouillis se firent entendre. Ce qui signifiait certainement qu'elle avait presque terminé son verre de limonade. Elle enleva la paille de sa bouche. Son attention fut reportée sur le gobelet quasiment vide. Elle le secoua et le bruit des glaçons répondit à cette petite turbulence. La brune posa l'objet sur la table et soupira. La Kuchiki fixait le récipient et le tripotait nerveusement. La main féminine s'étala ensuite timidement sur la table et les doigts fins se recroquevillèrent en sentant sous leurs pulpes, la froideur du meuble plat et lisse. Une autre main plus large et plus robuste, se déposa délicatement sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire : Ichigo. Il la contemplait et la couvait d'un regard compatissant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Mais il aurait largement préféré un sourire à la place de cette expression angoissée. Rukia rougit, n'étant pas encore habituée à ces marques d'affection. L'orangé sourit légèrement et elle lui rendit son sourire, avec un peu moins d'assurance.

« Rukia... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ichigo avait pris un air inquiet en voyant celui de la brunette. Elle détourna la tête, honteuse. Ichigo arrivait à lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert. Il l'incita à parler en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa main. Les lèvres de la lycéenne s'entrouvrirent, comme pour répondre, mais elle se ravisa. Sa bouche tremblait et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter ses petites secousses. Elle fit de nouveau face à son bien aimé et semblait peser ses mots avant de donner une réponse concrète à son petit ami, suspendu à ses lèvres.

La lycéenne se sentait un peu coupable. Elle gâchait ce moment avec son bien-aimé. Ils étaient sortis et étaient en tête à tête à un café de la ville. Mais malgré la présence rassurante de Ichigo, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soucier de son amie. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. La brunette le soutenait tant bien que mal, lui qui lui dévorait carrément des yeux.

« Je me fais du soucis pour Inoue...Tu sais, j'entends quelque fois les conversations entre elle et Tatsuki. Et le prénom, « Ulquiorra » y revenait souvent. D'ailleurs, je crois, même...Qu'elle a passé quelques jours de ses vacances avec lui..., avoua-t-elle. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. En voyant ce léger changement d'expression, Rukia se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'en parler. La dernière fois que Ichigo avait essayé de s'interposer entre Inoue et Ulquiorra, l'orangé avait enfilé le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire. Et ça n'avait fait que rapprocher Inoue et Ulquiorra.

« Inoue est loin d'être bête, et... Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que c'est un mec dangereux et qu'il faut garder ses distances avec lui... »

Il lui avait dit ça du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait prendre et sa voix prononçait des mots presque chuchotés. Il tentait de ne pas affoler Rukia, mais il doutait de ses propres propos. Ichigo se contentait presque de répéter ce que lui avait dit Tatsuki la dernière fois. Comme un vulgaire perroquet. Il bouillonnait de rage contre lui-même. Son impuissance l'énervait au plus au point. Il était loin d'être convaincu par les dires de la meilleure amie de la rousse. Et pourtant, il se contredisait en employant les mots de Tatsuki. Le jeune homme savait que Tatsuki ne disait pas totalement la vérité, mais il s'était abstenu de le lui faire remarquer. Elle aussi s'inquiétait sûrement, mais elle devait avoir une raison d'agir de cette façon et il respectait cela. Il savait aussi que Tatsuki serait prête à tout pour protéger Inoue. Il ne savait pas quelle était cette raison mais elle devait être bonne !Autant pour la meilleur amie de la rousse que pour lui ! Il mentait à Rukia. Il savait à quel point Inoue pouvait être gentille et naïve envers n'importe qui. Il soupçonnait Tatsuki de faire passer le bonheur de la rousse avant sa sécurité. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour la laisser fréquenter un subordonné de ce cinglé de Aizen.

« Tu as sûrement raison, souffla la Kuchiki. »

Celle-ci sourit, un peu plus rassurée, mais ce sourire n'était qu'une façade. Ichigo eut l'air plus détendu quand il vit le sourire factice illuminait le visage de Rukia. Elle jouait la comédie. Ichigo ne savait pas mentir. Les tremblements dans sa voix d'habitude confiante, le trahissaient. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise et elle se glissa à la perfection dans la peau de la gentille petite amie aveugle. Ichigo se montrait étrangement confiant envers Inoue. Rukia mènerait elle-même sa petite enquête sur ses magouilles plus que douteuses.

Dans un immeuble abandonné et un ruine, une voix masculine et espiègle brisait le silence. Les murs gris étaient tagués vulgairement et les escaliers qui menaient aux différents étages, tombaient en ruine. Une odeur de renfermé flottait à l'intérieur et la lumière du soleil perçait les volets à demi-brisés. Le bois des portes qui séparaient les différentes pièces, pourrissait. L'obscurité régnerait en maître si la lumière ne se faufilait pas par les nombreux trous de l'édifice. La voix s'arrêta. Le bruit d'un coup. Puis de deux. Un rire s'ensuivit. La source de ce tout ce tapage venait du dernier étage. Une des portes étaient fracassée.

Il porta sa main à son front et leva son visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux. Il prit un air exagéré digne d'un mauvais acteur tragique. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retira les lunettes de la poche de sa chemise pour venir les poser sur son nez. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de contenir son amusement.

« Les temps sont durs, s'affligea faussement Aizen. »

Le boss ouvrit une paupière et posa les yeux sur le corps meurtri de son collaborateur. De son _ex-_collaborateur. Les yeux larmoyants et rouges imploraient muettement le pardon du châtain. Une lèvre et une arcade ouvertes. Des bosses et des hématomes. Un sillon de sang s'écoulait de la bouche. La joue écrasée contre le sol poussiéreux. Cette scène revenait tellement souvent, Aizen n'en tirait presque plus de plaisir. Le sourire s'estompa du visage de Aizen. Il commençait à se lasser de cette proie qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. Cependant, il continuerait à le faire mijoter un peu avant de rendre son verdict. Après tout, le chef des espadas n'étaient pas spécialement pressé.

Le souffle saccadé de la pauvre victime se coupa net : un pied s'appuya lourdement contre son abdomen couvert de sang et de blessures. Aizen s'esclaffa et augmenta la pression de son pied contre le torse. Il sentit le corps en-dessous de lui se crisper sous la torture. Le patron se pencha. Son poids pesait de plus en plus contre l'abdomen de la victime. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais la douleur et les nombreux os brisés ne lui permettaient aucun mouvement. Le visage ensanglanté se tordit de douleur et un halètement plus fort se démarqua des autres. Ce qui ressemblait à un cri s'étouffa.

« Il n'arrive même plus à hurler... C'est pathétique, ricana un homme, un peu en retrait dans la pénombre. »

La langue monstrueusement longue redessina le contour d'une bouche, exprimant tout son plaisir malsain en voyant cette scène. Le visage de cet homme intriguant arborait un sourire glauque et effrayant, dévoilant des dents blanches et grandes. Sa taille était démesurée et son corps mince était caché par un long manteau noir. De long cheveux se distinguaient dans ce coin sombre. Il profitait du spectacle, adossé à un des murs sales.

Ulquiorra s'abstenait de tous commentaires et se contentait de regarder la scène, complètement indifférent au sort de ce pauvre escroc. Son collègue continuait lui de déverser son flot de paroles perfides. Ulquiorra ne se donna même pas la peine de dire à quel point il trouvait son collègue désagréable. Celui-ci devait déjà certainement le savoir de toute façon. Le brun attendait à l'embrasure de la porte, impatient de voir « cette simple entrevue » se finir. Sa présence n'était pas franchement nécessaire, mais son boss aimait bien l'avoir à ses côtés au cas où. Un énième coup de pied dans les côtes firent grimacer la victime. Ulquiorra avait fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire « entrevue » dans le langage de son chef. Il ne détournait même pas les yeux devant cette barbarie.

Cette personne avait bien cherché ce qui lui arrivait. Les gens normaux ne nommeraient pas ça de la justice, mais Ulquiorra l'étiquetait comme tel. Le ténébreux méprisait ce genre de personne qui n'assumait pas leurs erreurs et qui osait prier pour leur salut après tous leurs méfaits.

Il agonisait dans une mare de sang. Seul face à la cruauté de son patron. Les phrases sarcastiques qui lui ait été adressé. Ne pouvant ni crier, ni espérer une quelconque aide. Il méritait tout cela.

« La dure réalité vous a rattrapé, reprit Aizen, d'un ton enjoué. »

Il marqua une courte pause et enleva son pied. La poitrine se souleva alors lourdement, enfin capable de respirer sans ce poids douloureux. Le souffle rauque remplaçait le silence.

« Mais à quoi pensiez vous donc ? A vous dérobez de mon jugement ? A fuir devant votre propre destin ? Vous me devez une coquette somme d'argent... Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la couleur de mes propres biens... »

Le torturé voulut prendre la parole pour se justifier mais Aizen apposa son index contre sa bouche. Il se pencha vers lui, et plaça sa main à côté de sa bouche pour la dissimuler, comme-ci il voulait lui révéler un secret. Il s'amuserait avec lui, jusqu'à la fin.

« Plus de paroles futiles, je vous prie. Vous allez payer... Vous allez me remboursez... Juste encore une petit peu de temps... Et blablabla...C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Je l'imagine très bien. Mais à ce stade l'argent n'a plu de valeur...Vous allez payer au prix fort... Au prix de votre sang., souffla le patron. »

Les yeux s'agrandirent horrifiés. Son jugement venait d'être prononcé. Il tenta un dernier effort inutile en essayant d'attraper la jambe du châtain. Mais peine perdue ! Celui ci s'était déjà éloigné et se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas léger. Aizen jeta un dernier regard vers la carcasse agonisante et sortit en levant le bras et en sortant de la pièce.

« Tu t'en occupes, hein?»

Le seul œil remplit de malice contempla une dernière fois, le corps à demi-mort étalé sur le sol. L'autre était bandé par un cache-oeil blanc bordé de noir. Ulquiorra et l'autre avaient compris le signal mais comme d'habitude, ce serai le brun qui s'occuperait du sale boulot. Le contraire l'aurait étonné, de toute manière, le ténébreux terminait la plupart du temps le sale boulot. Il achevait les restes en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il n'appréciait pas la torture. Cette tâche le fatiguait, l'ennuyait et salissait ses vêtements de sang. Ulquiorra regardait le corps qui se vidait doucement de son liquide vermeil. Il soupira une énième fois à la vue de ce spectacle pitoyable. Nnoitra se retira donc en voyant que Ulquiorra s'en occupait.

L'arrancar fouilla dans la poche à l'intérieur de son manteau et dégaina son arme. Il la contempla, encerclée entre ses doigts. Ce n'était même pas un silencieux. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'en choisir une en particulier pour ce misérable condamné. Ce bâtiment était bien isolé et éloignée du centre-ville : personne n'allait entendre les coups de feu.

Il serra son pistolet entre ses doigts, confiant. Il avança lentement, un pied devant l'autre. La distance se réduisit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le condamné regardait son bourreau pointait un canon vers lui. La victime ne voyait plus que ce canon brillant. Le bras se leva et l'arme à feu visait le corps affaibli et gisant à même le sol. Ulquiorra restait impassible et froid à l'entente des gémissements de la victime. Celle-ci attrapa faiblement la cheville du brun. L'escoc releva difficilement la tête, résignée à ne pas finir sa vie dans un bâtiment poisseux et abandonné de tous. Le sang qui ne s'était pas écoulée sur le sol et qui circulait encore à l'intérieur de ses veines, se glaça. Les yeux froids et remplis d'un profond dédain le fixait de haut. Ces orbes émeraudes n'exprimaient rien : ni craintes, ni appréhension, ni compassion. Au contraire, elles étaient remplis d'incompréhension et de haine. Ulquiorra ne saisissait pas la détresse dans laquelle était plongé cet homme.

Un cliquetis résonna en écho dans la pièce vide. Un doigt se posa sur la gâchette. Le condamnée ferma les yeux en laissant des larmes coulées : sa fin était proche. Ulquiorra ne pensait plus à rien, rien à part tuer. C'était devenue une sorte de distraction pour lui, qui le sortait de son ennui quasiment permanent.

Le brun tira trois fois de suite : une balle dans le cœur, une dans l'estomac et une au milieu des deux yeux. Le bruit puissant et bref de ses coups de feu ne l'étourdissait même plus. L'odeur âcre de la mort flottait dans l'air, une odeur plus que familière pour Ulquiorra. La tête s'écrasa sur le sol, sans vie. L'arrancar se dégagea de la main devenue molle qui entourait sa cheville. Il rangea son arme encore fumante. Un nouvelle personne venait d'allonger la liste macabre de gens morts sous ses balles.

Il se retourna et ne regarda pas en arrière. Il descendit les escaliers, la tête encore vide de toutes pensées. Quelle délivrance ! Seule la mort pouvait lui faire procurer de telles sensations. Il descendit. Le ténébreux sortit de l'immeuble abandonné. Aizen et Nnoitra l'attendait à la sortie. Nnoitra se retourna une cigarette à moitié entamée à la bouche et un sourire en coin l'étirant.

« Trois coups de feu? Il est déchaîné aujourd'hui notre Ulquiorra !, se moqua Nnoitra. »

Ulquiorra ignora royalement la remarque de son collègue et le dépassa sans lui adresser un regard. Nnoitra lâcha sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa.

Le brun plongea les mains dans ses poches, impatient de rentrer chez lui pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, souillé par des petites gouttelettes rouges. Il était gelé, la basse température extérieure était presque pareil à celle de l'enceinte de l'immeuble abandonné. Il se dirigea vers la seule voiture garée dans la rue.

Il grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule noir. Son chef et Nnoitra l'imitèrent. Le brun attacha sa ceinture un peu anxieux. Certains espadas conduisaient comme des fous furieux, roulant à des vitesses dangereuses. Mais Ulquiorra savait que Nnoitra n'allait pas se transformer en danger public alors que Aizen était dans la voiture. Le ténébreux regardait par la vitre d'un air absent le paysage qui défilait d'une allure raisonnable. C'est bon, il pouvait respirer. Ulquiorra pouvait à nouveau reprendre le cours de ses pensées parfois contraignantes. Il pensait à la victime, à celui qu'il avait tué. La police mettra des semaines ou peut-être même des mois à retrouver ce cadavre. Et quand ils finiront par le trouver, aucune trace de leur passage et aucun indice ne les trahiraient sur le lieu du crime. Des gouttes s'écrasaient contre la vitre. Il pleuvait.

Ulquiorra ne prêtait pas vraiment à son patron assis à moins de 60 centimètres de lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne prenne la parole :

« Tu es convié à la fête de Noël des espadas, Ulquiorra. »

Ulquiorra tourna la tête et répondit par un signe de la tête. Sur son visage pâle, Aizen ne notait aucun changement d'expression. Seul son acquiescement lui indiquait que son employé avait entendu et comprit sa déclaration. Le ton du châtain était sans appel, cette phrase trop polie adressée à un simple subordonné. Cette phrase sous-entendait sournoisement un ordre. Pourtant malgré son masque d'impassibilité, le brun était vraiment agacé. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ces plans de partager ses fêtes de fins d'année avec toute une bande de soûlard. L'année dernière, c'était Grimmjow qui lui avait forcé la main... Et si son chef s'y mettait aussi...

Ulquiorra entendit le conducteur pester contre cette fête, lui aussi visiblement mécontent de cette nouvelle. Mais le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi il se plaignait, c'était un des espadas qui riaient et qui buvaient le plus à ces réunions festives. Quoique, Nell était partie et Nnoitra ne s'amusait vraiment que quand elle était là. Partir... Ulquiorra y avait déjà songer. Cette vie de tueur et « ses amis » peu recommandables le poussaient parfois à bout. Un départ serait perçu comme un signe de faiblesse par les autres espadas, mais personne ne l'en empêcherait. Aucun membre ne tenait à lui dans cette organisation criminelle. Personne dans ce bas monde ne tenait à lui.

Assise au pied d'un arbre symbolique, Inoue triait les différentes décorations mélangées dans un sachet. Matsumoto l'avait sorti le matin même avant de partir à son travail et avait confié la décoration de l'appartement à la jeune fille. La rousse accomplissait sa mission avec joie : elle adorait les préparatifs de la fête de Noël. Mais la montagne de choses à faire et le peu de temps restant l'avait forcé à appeler l'aide d'une autre personne. En effet, les congés de ses colocatrices ne débutaient que demain. C'est pourquoi, Hinamori avait volé à son secours quelques minutes après que la lycéenne l'ait prévenue au téléphone.

Les deux jeunes filles étalaient les boules de Noël avec des motifs variés, les guirlandes aux couleurs variés, les petits personnages et enfin la couronne du sapin : une étoile dorée et scintillante. Matsumoto n'avait pas acheté de nouvelles décorations, et avait ressorti du placard celle de l'année dernière. Mais l'émerveillement de Inoue pour toutes ces jolies choses restait intact.

Les yeux de Hinamori pétillaient et elle s'enroula une guirlande rose autour du cou. Elle ne savait plus où poser ses petites mains, où regarder. Elle s'aventurait dans un monde presque nouveau et enfantin. La petite collégienne vivait dans un rêve. Elle caressa le serpent inanimé qui lui faisait office de collier et songea à ses précédents Noël. La voisine n'avait jamais fêté cet événement avec son frère d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Le soir du réveillon, son frère l'abandonnait pour aller elle ne savait où et il rentrait à une heure tardive. Elle restait seule dans son lit à envier ses camarades de classe qui le passaient avec leurs parents et à étouffer ses pleurs dans son oreiller. « Triste souvenir... », pensa-t-elle. Inoue chantonna un air d'une chanson de Noël, et cette mélodie balaya ses sombre fantômes. C'est vrai, il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle en profite. La collégienne éclata d'un rire franc en voyant la rousse au milieu des anneaux de longs luminaires et peinant à défaire leurs nombreux nœuds.

Le soir commençait à tomber. Inoue éteignit la lumière du salon. Hinamori enclencha un interrupteur et les lumières qu'elles avaient toutes les deux installées s'illuminèrent joliment. Le sapin artificiel semblait briller de mille feux. Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans l'euphorie la plus totale et s'enlacèrent en sautillant, fières de leur travail. L'excitation passée, Hinamori s'en alla car il se faisait tard et elle ne voulait pas trop s'attarder chez Inoue ou faire attendre Hitsugaya.

Inoue referma la porte d'entrée. Elle tapa dans ses mains et gloussa. La rousse n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cette fête, même s'il n'était question que de l'affaire de quelques jours. Elle décida d'aller se doucher pour se calmer un peu. La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bains propre et en pyjama, et s'écroula dans le canapé en allumant la télé. Elle regardait les pubs habillés aux couleurs de la fête tant attendue et pensa aux cadeaux. Elle avait déjà tout acheter pour tout le monde. Elle énuméra « tout le monde » sur ses doigts. Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Haineko, Hinamori, Hitsugaya... Et Ulquiorra.

Elle rougit et se réprimanda intérieurement. La lycéenne avait presque réussi à ne pas penser à lui pendant une heure. (Oui, c'était son record et il était plutôt dur à battre) Mais comment s'y faire ! Elle avait échangé son premier baiser avec lui. Elle ne savait ni où et ni comment elle lui allait remettre son cadeau. La rousse masqua sa bouche avec sa main, pour essayer de stopper un gloussement et un sourire niais de naître à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait raconté cela à personne, à part à Tatsuki. Celle-ci était venue la chercher à la gare, l'histoire était encore fraîche et Inoue ressentait le besoin pressant d'en parler à quelqu'un. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air aussi ravie qu'elle à l'entente de la nouvelle. Plus Inoue était rentrée dans les détails et plus les sourcils de la brune se fronçaient. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne savait toujours pas, comment elle avait fait pour mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à l'instant où elle l'avait embrassé. La rousse rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, embarrassée comme-ci quelqu'un lisait ses pensées les plus intimes. Comme si _**il** _lisait dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Son cœur se serra. Si elle était dans cette état rien qu'en ayant son image en tête, comment allait-elle réagir quand elle l'aura devant lui, en chair et en os ?

Il ouvrit la porte de son réfrigérateur et il regarda à l'intérieur. Ses yeux émeraudes détaillaient la nourriture posée sur les étagères. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il n'avait pas réellement faim. Mais son estomac faisait des siennes et aucun médicament ne fonctionnait. Peut-être qu'un petit quelque chose à grignoter lui ferait du bien. Mais rien ne lui faisait réellement envie... Le brun referma la porte en grognant. Il fixa l'étagère de sa cuisine et pensa à Inoue. Il fit quelques pas et atterrit dans le salon. Il observa l'écran noir et éteint de sa télé, et il pensa à Inoue. Il tourna la tête, et contempla son aquarium. Il pensa à Inoue. Et son estomac se serra encore et encore.

C'était vraiment frustrant pour lui. Cette fille le hantait, le poursuivait, même la nuit dans ses rêves. Il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé en espérant que le bruit de l'appareil stopperait tout ça. Mais sa technique ne marchait pas. Le brun se massa les tempes et il essaya de mettre ses idées en ordre. Il l'avait EMBRASSE. Enfin, non. Parce que c'était elle qui s'était hissée à sa hauteur pour atteindre sa bouche. Il s'était laissé EMBRASSE. Il y a peu quand il voyait ça à la télé ou dans la réalité, il ne comprenait pas cette marque d'affection et elle le dégoûtait. L'arrancar s'écroula sur le dos dans son canapé et replia ses jambes. Il mit son bras sur son front et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de la rousse étaient chaudes et vraiment douces malgré le froid. Le brun avait aimé ça et succomberait sûrement à la tentation de retenter l'expérience si il la voyait. Il serra les poings à l'intérieur des manches de son pull gris, trop grand pour lui. Il ne le saurait l'expliquer, mais...

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire.

* * *

**Alors ? :)**

Je n'ai presque rien à dire sur ce chapitre, c'est de l'improvisation totale. (Vous avez vu comment je suis forte, hein ? :D) J'ai eu quand même un peu de mal avec la scène de Ulquiorra, Aizen et Nnoitra puisque je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à écrire ce genre de scène cruelle et tout le baratin. Au début, je pensais mettre Grimmjow, mais au final, je l'ai remplacé par Nnoitra parce que je l'aime bien.

_A la prochaine !_

_**Usagi-Onee. Chan **_


End file.
